Dragon Cry
by Pochi-san
Summary: Desde que acabó la guerra contra Alvarez y Acnologia, la paz había vuelto al gremio de Fairy Tail o eso es lo que creían sus integrantes. La amenaza volvía a cernirse de entre las sombras sobre ese gremio, pero nunca ninguno de ellos hubiera pensado que la persona que llevaba por apodo "Desesperación Escarlata" los hubiera alertado e, incluso, atrevido a pedir ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia no arreciaba y sus ropajes estaban totalmente empapados. Las hebras de cabello estaban casi pegadas a su golpeado rostro y apenas podía ver a través de sus ojos. Otro relámpago iluminó el atajo que decidió a tomar, alejándose de esa manera del sendero común por el cual la ciudadanía solía ir. Aunque al ser de noche no había ni una alma, sólo ella. Apoyó una de sus manos en un grueso tronco cogiendo con gran dificultad el aire que le faltaba en sus pulmones, intentando no pensar en el dolor que sentía debido a las numerosas heridas que había en su cuerpo.

Apretó fuerte la mandíbula y maldijo a todo lo que se le pasó por la mente intentando no perder la paciencia y hacer explotar literalmente ese bosque, al fin y al cabo necesitaba la poca magia que tenía para poder llegar a su destino. Por lo que se armó de la poca energía que tenía y de nuevo se encaminó despacio por el camino con la ayuda de su largo bastón evitando así caer rendida en el embarrado suelo.

….

Lloviera o nevara, en el gremio de Fairy Tail siempre se notaba la sensación de calidez y familiar. Como era de esperarse Natsu y Gray estaban peleando a base de ataques de fuego y hielo, hasta que ambas cabezas acabaron estampándose la una con la otra poniendo Erza así fin a esa estúpida discusión sin sentido.

—¡Qué sea la última vez que repito esto! ¡Si queréis pelear os vais afuera, estúpidos! —Titania no podía estar de más mal humor, aunque los demás sonrieron ante la típica escena.

—S-sí…—a duras penas ambos magos musitaron al unísono aún rendidos en el suelo.

—Siempre la estáis liando, no tenéis remedio—Lucy se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraba Levi leyendo, como era de esperarse.

La maga celestial se quedó observando a la peliazul, que paseaba su viva mirada con gran entusiasmo y concentración sobre lo que parecía ser una historia. El libro era bastante antiguo, prueba de ello eran las rasgadas y amarillentas páginas que lo conformaban.

—Levi-chan, ¿qué lees?

—Hola Lucy, es un libro que encontré en una antigua biblioteca a las afueras de Fiore. Cuenta la historia del mago que se enfrentó a los dragones que iban en contra de los pacíficos actos que tenían antiguamente otros dragones junto con los humanos. Pero…

La chica se quedó pensativa y no dejaba de observar una de las borrosas imágenes del libro con sus mágicos lentes de vista.

—¿Pero…?—Lucy no podía estar más enfrascada en la conversación. Pensaba que era casi imposible e increíble que un objeto como un simple libro guardara tanta historia consigo.

—Pero el mago, al menos en este dibujo, no se sabe exactamente si se trata de un hombre o una mujer.

—Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, no sabía que los hombres llevaran esa especie de faldas y el pelo tan largo, aunque todo son gustos.

Las dos magas rieron ante el comentario de la rubia. Ambas siguieron observando los demás dibujos acompañando el agradable momento con un zumo totalmente natural, hecho a manos de Mira.

—Hola, ¿qué hacéis?

La joven Dragon Slayer se sentó junto a las otras dos magas, dejando reposar también su vaso de zumo en la mesa.

—Hola Wendy, pues estamos intentando averiguar si esto de aquí es un hombre o una mujer.

La Heartfilia mostró el dibujo a la niña, que se quedó observando también la estampa. Sus orbes marrones se dilataron ante la sorpresa que la inundó, pero tampoco estaba segura de si la persona que estaba en su mente era la del libro, así que prefirió no decir nada.

—Wendy, ¿estás-

—¡Chicos!

Jet apareció por la puerta, empapado y más que agitado. El miedo que su rostro demostraba que tenía llamó la atención de todos los magos del gremio.

—Hey, cálmate compañero, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. —la masculina voz de Laxus hizo que el otro mago desviara su mirada directamente hacia él, el que era ahora Maestro de Fairy Tail.

—¡Una magia extraña se está acercando! Estaba yendo de camino al gremio, pero cogí un atajo por el bosque y…yo…

—Jet relájate, sea lo que sea ya estás de vuelta sano y salvo. —Mira cerró la gran puerta de madera del gremio y se acercó al asustado mago—toma, esto te calmará los nervios.

La peliblanca le ofreció un vaso de agua, a lo que él le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—A que te referías con lo de magia extraña, Jet? —Erza tomó esta vez la palabra, y es que si estaban en peligro debían tomar precauciones.

—Era…no sé cómo explicarme, pero era una magia intensa, poderosa…algo a lo que no estamos acostumbrados a sentir desde la guerra contra Alvarez y Acnologia hace unos meses.

La simple mención de aquella comparativa alertó a los demás, que intentaban no asustarse ante el simple recuerdo de la horrorosa situación que todos vivieron un tiempo atrás. La Scarlet volteó su mirada a la estatua de piedra del Maestro Makarov, aquel al que había considerado su mentor, su padre y por alguna desconocida razón, al observarla un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Pero era imposible que se tratara de esa persona, al fin y al cabo todos aquellos magos prometieron no interferir en ningún asunto de Ishgar.

—Pero Jet, nos aseguramos de que los Spriggans que quedaron se rindieran, acabamos con Zeref y Acnología. La paz ha vuelto y ya está todo bien, así que-

La ola de magia que todo el mundo de aquel gremio sintió en cuestión de segundos hizo que la adrenalina empezara a correr por sus venas a gran velocidad. No había duda, Jet no se equivocaba. Alguien muy poderoso se estaba acercando a Fairy Tail.

Wendy miró con disimulo a Erza, tal vez la pelirroja se hubiera dado cuenta de una buena vez. La chica de cabello rojizo ni se inmutó, pero la pequeña Dragon Slayer sabía que en la mente de su amiga estaba la imagen de la misma persona en la que ella también había pensado. Podría estar equivocada pero…aquel olor que iba sintiéndose de cada vez más cerca, y aquel poder mágico era imposible de olvidar.

—Si se cree que va a destrozar al gremio le daremos una paliza—Natsu prendió sus puños en flameantes llamas preparándose para lo que pudiera pasar.

Laxus se situó delante de todos sus compañeros, dando la cara como Maestro ante el posible ataque enemigo.

La madera de la puerta empezó a crujir y a chirriar ante el lento movimiento de las oxidadas bisagras metálicas. El agua de la lluvia empezó a entrar y un incandescente relámpago iluminó el interior del gremio y la figura de lo que parecía ser una persona. El recio y alto bastón golpeó el suelo de madera de la gran sala haciendo que los magos de Fairy Tail dieran un respingo y la empapada ropa del sujeto no dejaba de destilar agua, aunque acompañando a ésta un reguero del líquido carmesí que brotaba de sus heridas.

No había hecho falta percatarse del color rojizo de su largo cabello recogido en cuatro gruesas trenzas para saber de quién se trataba, a pesar de que su sombrero ensombrecía gran parte de su rostro.

Wendy estaba atónita, pero no era la única. Volvió a observar a la Titania, que estaba presa por el asombro que la inundó al ver quién era la persona que estaba parada a duras penas enfrente de la puerta de la que ella consideraba que era su casa.

—Fairy…Tail…

No cabía duda, su entrecortada voz por fin pudo escucharse. Mira la reconoció aún temblando de miedo, pero lo que más aterró a todos los magos era el sello que llevaba el intruso decorando su ropa. Alvarez.

—¡Tú…!—el Dragon Slayer de fuego enseñó sus dientes de manera retadora. No quería ni ver en pintura a los bastardos que asesinaron a su Maestro.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, Natsu—la imperante voz de Laxus hizo que el joven mago frenara su ataque.

—¡Pero Laxus, esa mujer es de Alvarez, mira su ropa! ¡Son los asesinos de-

—¡Estate quieto, joder! —Gajeel encaró al pelirosa consciente de que aquella situación era peliaguda, a lo que el otro se tuvo que callar. Esta vez no podía lanzarse directamente a pelear.

—Su cabello…—Lucy automáticamente observó a Erza, que no se había pronunciado ante la escena. Sólo se mantuvo de pie, observando cualquier movimiento del extraño y sin mover un solo músculo.

La ronca tos proveniente de la intrusa volvió a llamar la atención de los magos. La sangre cayó al suelo y tuvo que recoger fuerzas de donde no las tuvo para apoyarse en su bastón, pero ante la brusca inclinación de su cuerpo el sombrero que llevaba puesto se resbaló de su cabeza dejando de ese modo mostrar el rostro de la mujer.

Absolutamente todos después de intentar identificarla desviaron sus miradas hacia la Scarlet, que por mucho que odiara aquella falta de discreción ante el gesto por parte de sus compañeros, no podía evitar lo inevitable. Las especulaciones ya estaban servidas.

—Fairy…Tail, a-ayuda…

—¡No ayudamos a los asesinos como vosotros, fuera de nuestro gremio! —Gray se mantuvo prudente en cuanto a atacar, pero no por eso se calló.

—Lo ruego…

Wendy dio un paso al frente.

—¡Quieta, niña! —Laxus se apresuró a advertirla, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La pequeña Dragon Slayer empezó a caminar sigilosamente y con cuidado hacia la mujer de trenzas.

—¡Wendy, no!

Y entonces la voz de la Titania inundó el lugar, pero por muy autoritaria que le hubiera gustado sonar no pudo impedir que se escuchara la desesperación en su voz.

La mujer que estaba enfrente de la puerta levantó a duras penas la cabeza y buscó el origen de la última que habló. Allí estaba, parada a la espera de una intención totalmente diferente a la que ella realmente tenía en mente. Sonrió para sus adentros, lo que ella pensaba seguía siendo lo mismo que la primera vez que se vieron, pero no podía culparla, al fin y al cabo no la había criado.

Esta vez su agotada mirada se postró en la niña que tenía enfrente a pocos metros. Otra hechicera de encantamiento como ella, solo que no tan fuerte, pero lo suficientemente valiente como para saltarse la orden del Maestro y volver a situarse enfrente de ella, al igual que unos meses atrás.

—Hazme creer y prométeme que no vas a intentar matarnos—la seriedad y la madurez con la que esa niña le habló fue sorprendente, y se sintió bien cuando le dijo eso. Hacía tiempo que no enloquecía y que aquella niña le hiciera corroborar lo que ella pretendía la alivió, la hizo sentirse segura de no sufrir ningún transtorno bipolar.

—Wendy, no lo repetiré, ven aquí ahora mismo. —la prudente voz de Laxus se volvió a escuchar. Pero la niña lo ignoró de nuevo.

Quiso decírselo. Quiso prometer que su intención era totalmente pacífica, y que no deseaba hacerle ningún mal a Fairy Tail. Quiso demostrar que iba en son de paz y que sus intenciones eran otras distintas a las que pudo haber tomado unos meses atrás, pero fue incapaz.

Su bastón cayó al suelo dando un fuerte golpe. Sus piernas no le respondieron y, tras flaquear, sintió como su cuerpo iba por el mismo camino que su bastón. Lo último que pudo atisbar a pesar de su nublada visión fue el cabello color escarlata de la chica que se quedó sin palabras ante su presencia.

….

El sutil baile de las cortinas la tenía hipnotizada y la brisa que entraba por la ventana de la habitación removió su flequillo. Realmente no entendía por qué estaba allí cuando en principio debería estar completando encargos y así poder ganar el sueldo del mes, pero su parte más emocional la dominaba y tal vez necesitara estar allí sentada esperando a que la persona que estaba tumbada en la cama despertara. Quería respuestas.

—¿Erza-san…?

La voz de la persona que entró en la habitación la hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente en su silla sacándola de sus laberínticos pensamientos y haciendo que volteara a verla.

—Hola Wendy, ¿ocurre algo? —la voz de la Scarlet no sonó tan viva como le hubiera gustado escuchar, pero en parte la entendía.

—Quería venir a ver como estaba…

La pequeña Dragon Slayer se sentó en el taburete que había a los pies de la cama.

—Está igual que la semana pasada.

La peliazul no sabía exactamente cómo conversar del tema con su amiga, o si simplemente no decir nada. El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que la pelirroja habló.

—No fue Natsu quién detuvo la explosión de Acnología. Ella…

—Sabías que no murió…

La Titania suspiró hondamente. Le costaba hablar de ese tema.

—No sé cómo explicarlo…me derrumbé cuando Makarov murió, pero al ver cómo ella clavó mi espada en su vientre…—Erza se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando tomar control de ella antes de que las lágrimas la absorbieran.

—Fuiste muy valiente Erza-san, y Makarov estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Erza sonrió a la niña, a lo que ésta copió la acción. Y les hubiera gustado conversar más, pero el leve gemido que captaron sus oídos las obligaron a atender enseguida.

—¡Tal vez…!

La niña se levantó enseguida. Erza se mantuvo quieta y a la espera de si había sido su imaginación o si realmente iba a ocurrir algo.

Su cuerpo se removió lentamente bajo las sábanas blancas y el suave meneo de su cabeza dio a entender a las otras dos magas que por fin y tras dos largas semanas la mujer que se encontraba postrada en la cama de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso del gremio por fin estaba despertando del profundo sueño.

Al ligero movimiento de sus párpados le siguió la lenta apertura de sus ojos, a lo que los volvió a cerrar debido a la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal. Aun así lo intentó de nuevo y por fin los volvió a entreabrir encontrándose de ese modo con el techo de lo que parecía ser una habitación. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido, magullado y con dificultad para moverse, pero aquel detalle no la privó de percatarse de quiénes eran las personas que la estaba observando.

Lo último que recordaba antes de desmayarse fue el mismo color escarlata que ahora sus entrecerrados orbes estaban viendo. Y sólo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

—Erza…

Tan débil sonó que pareciera como si nunca hubiera roto un plato, cuando en verdad había roto miles de vidas.

La joven maga no supo cómo actuar, así que se limitó a darle un consejo.

—No te fuerces aún.

La mujer volvió a cerrar sus ojos para después observar hacia su izquierda encontrándose con la silueta de una niña que le resultaba más que familiar.

—Por fin despiertas—Wendy, a diferencia de Erza, sí dio algo de emoción a su entonación acompañada de una sonrisa. —Hace dos semanas que has estado inconsciente.

—¿Dos…semanas? Pensaba que sería algo más.

—¿Ya suponías quedarte dormida más tiempo? —la sorpresa en la voz de Wendy hizo que la mujer medio sonriera. Aquella niña era graciosa.

Erza simplemente miraba la escena, y estaba impaciente por preguntarle cuál era el propósito que la había traído a Fairy Tail tan malherida.

—Si me excedo con la magia luego necesito descansar bastante. —habló la maga intentando incorporarse, pero frenó la acción al percatarse de que no tenía ni una sola prenda de ropa puesta, solamente vendas que tapaban sus heridas.

—Tuvimos que quitártelas para poder curarte. —habló la Scarlet sin descruzar sus brazos y sin dejar de dirigir su penetrante mirada hacia la mujer. La desconfianza que sentía era proporcional a su interés por ella.

—Espero que ningún caballero haya entrado.

Aquello hizo gracia a la Dragon Slayer ¿la maga más fuerte de Alvarez tenía vergüenza?

—Caballero, esa palabra es…algo antigua—Wendy le estaba gustando conversar con aquella mujer. Nadie diría que fuera una amenaza para Fairy Tail.

—Deberías leer algo de folclore mediaval, pequeña Dragon Slayer. —respondió la pelirroja.

—Por qué estás aquí—Erza por fin se atrevió a preguntar esperanzada de que le diera una respuesta.

—No hay necesidad de que seas igual de fría como la última vez que te vi.

—Puedes olvidarte si piensas que voy a comportarme como si no hubieras hecho nada malo a mi familia.

La mujer sabía a lo que la joven pelirroja se estaba refiriendo.

—No tuve la oportunidad de disculparme.

—No lo hagas, solo respóndeme.

Wendy sintió la candente tensión que en cuestión de segundos se había formado entre las dos mujeres en el ambiente. Estaba claro que, al menos por parte de Erza, no se había llevado el mejor recuerdo de su progenitora. Entonces tras un suspiro, la maga más adulta le respondió.

—Me han echado de Alvarez.

Las integrantes de Fairy Tail que se encontraban en la habitación no cabían en su asombro.

—Por qué.

—Digamos que…no me ha gustado la reciente decisión que ha tomado el General.

—¿August?

—Exacto. Ese viejo no tiene ni idea de gobernar.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Erza-san…

Wendy quería intentar apaciguar a la Titania, que parecía ponerse a la defensiva a cada cosa que la otra mujer decía.

—Guárdate tu enfado para más adelante, mocosa.

Aquello enfadó más a la joven pelirroja que se dispuso a encararla, pero la peliazul la frenó enseguida.

—No queremos enemigos, Erza-san. Por favor, cálmate y escúchala.

—Necesito la ayuda del gremio ganador de los Juegos Mágicos para poder frenar a August.

—Te escuchamos, ¿qué pasa con August? —Erza hizo caso a su compañera y volvió a sentarse en la silla de madera que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Tendría que armarse de paciencia para no echar a esa mujer de su casa. No la quería ver.

La maga iba a explicarse cuando de repente sintió un dolor punzante quemar en su pecho haciendo que las otras dos se alteraran.

—Qué ocurre—Erza la miró con seriedad y con algo de preocupación camuflada en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Los efectos secundarios de tomar la apariencia de dragón.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a ambas magas haciéndoles recordar lo mal que lo habían pasado la última vez que se enfrentaron a un ser de aquellas dimensiones. Al fin y al cabo no fue fácil derrotar a Acnologia y casi les costó la vida de todos los integrantes de los gremios de Fiore.

—Pensé que no deseabas convertirte más en dragón—¿un atisbo de curiosidad se reflejó en los ojos de la Scarlet? Debería haber sido su imaginación.

—Si lo hago es porque no tengo más remedio.

—Por qué.

La mujer pelirroja que se encontraba postrada en la cama guardó silencio durante unos segundos intentando pensar cómo debería transmitir sus palabras. Desde luego no quería alarmar a las magas pero aquello que ella les quería pedir era algo peligroso, y por descontado que ponía en riesgo la integridad del gremio.

—Estoy incubando unos huevos de dragón.

Wendy y Erza parpadearon unas cuantas veces haciendo el esfuerzo de integrar la información que se les había transmitido, pero seguían sin comprender.

—¿Huevos de dragón? ¡Acaso…—la peliazul se tapó la boca mientras señalaba con el dedo a la mujer. Que acto seguido comenzó a reír ante la ocurrencia de la niña.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tener hijos dragones no está en mi lista de prioridades—la pelirroja volvió a reír recordando el comentario de la chiquilla.

Wendy suspiró aliviada mientras que Erza estaba atónita y sin saber qué decir.

—Entonces…¿de quién-

—Erza, os traigo un poco de-

Mirajane abrió la puerta de la habitación alegremente pero enseguida se calló al percatarse de que la individua ya había despertado. Y entonces su cabeza empezó a encajar piezas. No podía negar el gran parecido que esa mujer compartía con su mejor amiga, por no hablar del atisbo de extraña magia que apenas podía sentir. Los profundos ojos de la mujer se clavaron sobre la presencia de la peliblanca, que tragó saliva al recordar de qué le sonaba esa cara.

—Erza, ¿podemos hablar? —habló con seriedad la maga dejando la bandeja de comida sobre la cama contigua a la de la mujer.

Erza, tras observar la mirada de su compañera y su reacción al haber visto a la mujer, sabía que había llegado la hora del interrogatorio posiblemente más duro de su vida. Titania se levantó y siguió los pasos de Mira, dejando a Wendy sola en la habitación con la otra pelirroja. Erza desconocía cuando se percató de ello, pero le daba la sensación de que esa niña no se encontraba tan incómoda ante la presencia de la Spriggan a diferencia de ella.

….

Mira tuvo que sentarse tras haber escuchado el relato de la pelirroja. Intentaba comprender pero le resultaba demasiado difícil.

—Me estás diciendo que…que esa mujer… ¿es tu madre? —la peliblanca enarcó sus cejas deseando volver a escuchar la respuesta.

—Sí.

Erza también se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Hablar de aquello le resultaba complicado, pues ella tampoco entendía nada, sólo se creyó lo que en su día su progenitora le contó mientras ambas estaban batallando a vida o muerte. Pero un gesto proveniente de su acompañante la distrajo de nuevo, sintiendo cómo su mano se apoyaba en su hombro intentando ofrecerle consuelo.

—Estamos aquí para lo que necesites, Erza. No vamos a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

—Te equivocas, Mira. Nadie debe enterarse de que esa mujer es mi madre. Ella mató al Maestro Makarov y eso no se lo voy a perdonar en la vida, e intentó matar a nuestros compañeros…la verdad, no sé ni porqué la he dejado entrar en el gremio. —la Scarlet tenía tantas lagunas en la cabeza y tantas preguntas que pensaba que iba a enloquecer.

Mira la abrazó dándole apoyo sabiendo que, a pesar de la fortaleza que siempre demostraba tener la Scarlet esa vez se sentía débil ante la presencia de aquella mujer. Y era totalmente comprensible, no era fácil aceptar aquella situación.

Aún sabiendo que su progenitora no había muerto cuando intentó suicidarse, pensaba que no la vería jamás. Pero en verdad y aunque le costara admitirlo había deseado hablar largo y tendido con la maga más poderosa de Alvarez acerca de todo lo que se le pasaba cada día por la cabeza. Y no es que simplemente quisiera, sino que lo necesitaba.

Erza correspondió el abrazó de su amiga viéndose por primera vez desde hacía algunos meses sin fuerzas para tirar de su cuerpo debido la situación tan espinosa que se le había presentado.

 **Continuará…**

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Está claro que la historia va a girar algo entorno a la relación madre-hija Erza-Eileen. Me sabe mal si no he sabido enfocar las personalidades de los personajes y si ha habido algo de Out Of Character, pero esta es mi primera historia seria del mundo Fairy Tail y aún no estoy muy familiarizada con ello a pesar de que sigo la trama del manga.

Aún no se termina la historia pero estoy muy decepcionada respecto al final que le han dado a Eileen. Por lo tanto para mí no está muerta porque es un personaje, desde mi punto de vista, genial. Y por cierto, no voy a escribir su nombre como "Irene", sino que será "Eileen", que aún no entiendo el porqué le cambian el nombre si es totalmente diferente.

Y si hay algo que os gustaría que cambiara, alguna objeción…ya sabéis, la opción de "Review" está disponible ;)

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella noche la pasó mejor, y por fin había despertado su poder mágico tras haber estado latente durante los últimos días. La mujer de cabellos rojizos se incorporó lentamente hasta que, después de haber conseguido ponerse de pie, tomó la sábana blanca y la envolvió en su cuerpo desnudo. Caminó hasta la ventana y observó el grato paisaje. La brisa matutina chocó contra su rostro alborotando las hebras color escarlata que caían por su frente, haciendo que la maga cerrara los ojos para poder disfrutar más de la tranquila sensación.

El crujido de la puerta de madera la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó de inmediato para toparse con el intruso.

—Aquí tienes tu ropa. —habló Mira con frialdad dejándola, casi lanzándola, sobre la cama para después disponerse a recoger la bandeja de comida, ahora vacía, de la pequeña mesa.

La mujer la observó atentamente analizando cada movimiento, hasta que tras verla acabar, pronunció un "Gracias".

—Más te vale explicarnos a todos por qué has venido. —la peliblanca cerró de un portazo la puerta. La mujer simplemente medio sonrió con sorna. Estaba claro que no era bienvenida a ese lugar.

Se acercó a la cama y tras soltar el nudo que le había hecho a la sábana, ésta cayó en el suelo. La mujer tomó la vestimenta que le había traído la otra maga y se la puso, incluido el sombrero y su capa negra. Ahora sí que se sentía ella, aunque echaba en falta su largo bastón mágico que posiblemente se lo hubiera requisado por miedo a un ataque. Ella volvió a sonreír ante lo precavidos que eran los integrantes de ese gremio…¿acaso se pensaban que no podía usar su magia sin ese artilugio?

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación y a ir hacia donde seguro se encontraría la mayoría de gente. Y efectivamente así fue. En el preciso momento en el que se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo del edificio las miradas acusadoras de todos los que estaban allí se clavaron sobre ella. Ella observó y analizó en cuestión de segundos los perfiles de los magos, y tras un ligero suspiro, comenzó a bajar los escalones oyendo el ruido de la madera crujir a cada paso que daba bajo el sepulcral silencio.

Una vez que tocó el suelo con ambos pies comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que formaban las mesas que se situaban a cada lado del lugar. Las antorchas que iluminaban la estancia a pesar de que era de día se agitaron levemente, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Laxus, que se mantuvo observando a la mujer antes de levantarse de la silla tras un corto periodo de meditación y dispuesto a tomar la palabra.

—Cuál es tu nombre, Spriggan. —el nieto de Makarov no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Me llamo Eileen Belserion, y era una de los integrantes de la corte del Emperador, o Zeref, que es como vosotros lo conocíais. —dicho aquello la pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia el Dragon Salyer de fuego, que estaba atento a cada palabra que ella decía.

—Sois unos asesinos…—Gray no tardó en pronunciarse al tener la imagen viva de su antiguo Maestro.

—No voy a hablar de la guerra pasada, no estoy aquí por eso.

—¿Ah no? Qué extraño, pensaba que ya veníais a tomar represalias. —Freed se puso al lado de su jefe, con la misma seriedad que todos sus compañeros.

—Si quisiera mataros ya lo hubiera hecho. —habló cerrando los ojos y al volver a abrir abrirlos la ola de magia que desprendió fue suficiente como para hacer que todos tragaran saliva.

—¡Me está encabronando! —Natsu ya encendió sus llamas y estaba totalmente dispuesto a atacar a la mujer.

Y de nuevo, como la primera vez, el chico fue interrumpido por la presencia de simplemente una niña.

—¡No solucionaremos nada discutiendo! Vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir—Wendy parecía ser la más lógica de todos los que estaban allí, a lo que Mira finalmente también habló.

—Wendy tiene razón, si esa mujer vino herida de gravedad hasta aquí es porque ni con su poder puede solucionar aquello que sea que le preocupa.

—Mira.

Laxus observó a la chica de soslayo. Ella simplemente le transmitió seguridad con su mirada.

—Mira tiene razón. Discutiendo lo único que hacemos es demorar más el hecho de que se vaya.

—Fairy Tail, ya no soy ninguna Spriggan. No estoy aquí por ningún motivo de lo que pasó, solo quiero hacer una petición.

—¿Una petición?

—Sois un gremio, vuestro trabajo es aceptar encargos. Y yo tengo uno para vosotros.

—¿Qué podrías darnos a cambio de aceptar ese trabajo?

La pelirroja de largas trenzas dio unos pasos haciéndose sitio entre los magos hasta llegar a la estatua de piedra que decoraba una de las mesas. Lo observó profundamente, cada detalle de la figura y su expresión de sacrificio por lo que seguro más quería. Durante unos instantes le recordó a ella.

—Makarov Dreyar sin duda me dio muchos dolores de cabeza durante la guerra.

—Ni te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre—la voz de Erza hizo que la Spriggan volteara a verla. Y entonces se vio reflejada en los furiosos ojos de la Titania.

—Puedo intentar ayudaros a traer de vuelta a vuestro Maestro.

Todos los presentes en la gran sala no creían lo que la poderosa maga estaba diciendo. Todos enfurecieron ante sus palabras creyendo fervientemente que se estaba burlando de todos, aunque tras aquel ataque de ira en sus ojos guardaban algo de esperanza en sus corazones. Todos deseaban que el antiguo Maestro volviera a sus vidas.

—¡Si pretendes reirte de nosotros puedes coger la puerta y largarte!—Natsu no dejaba que las llamas de sus puños se apagaran, de hecho tenía unas ganas tremendas de pelear contra esa mujer. Aún así algo le escamaba, no sólo era su apariencia sino más bien su olor. Era tan parecido al de Erza que frenaba sus ansias por medir sus fuerzas contra ella.

—No pensé que hablar con vosotros fuera tan complicado…—la mujer se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y suspiró con hastío intentando mantenerse paciente ante las constantes acusaciones de los magos de ese miserable gremio.

La de trenzas dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero una barrera mágica la frenó. ¿Runas mágicas?

—Ahora que has venido aquí no vas a salir hasta que nos digas qué diablos quieres—Freed se atrevió a hablar tras saber que la mujer se había percatado de su ataque mágico.

Entonces las garras de su mano enguantada se deslizaron por la barrera mágica dejando algunas chispas tras su toque de ese modo haciéndola pedazos.

—Hasta un niño pequeño podría haberlo hecho mejor. —la vanidosa voz de la mujer crispó los nervios de Freed, mientras que Laxus no podía creer la facilidad con la que el ataque de máximo nivel de su amigo había sido destruido como si nada. —He venido a conversar, no a luchar.

—¡Bien pues entonces-

—Entonces me vais a escuchar. —Eileen cortó en seco al pelirosa. Esta vez la intensa mirada de la mujer se clavó en la del chico como si de dos dardos se tratara—August, el ahora General de Alvarez, está buscando unos huevos de dragón.

—¿¡Qué!? —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Piensa que yo tengo esos huevos, lo cual es verdad. Pero no pienso entregárselos de ninguna de las maneras. Entonces hace unos días peleó duramente él junto con otros Spriggans contra mí, y como pudisteis ver no salí bien parada.

—Pero, ¿por qué quiere esos huevos? Y… ¿de dónde han salido? —inquirió curioso el Dragneel interesándose por el tema. Estaba claro que todo lo relacionado con esas mágicas criaturas era fascinante.

—No puedo decir de dónde han salido, pero lo que quiere August es esperar a que esos huevos eclosionen y hacerse con las crías de dragón.

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban intentando procesar toda la información que la maga les estaba contando.

—¿Para qué quiere August esos dragones? —Juvia se atrevió a hablar por primera vez directamente con la Spriggan, la cual le dirigió su penetrante mirada. La peliazul se sintió totalmente intimidada por la mujer por lo que buscó refugio tras la figura del Fullbuster.

—Es más fácil gobernar teniendo a unos cuantos dragones a tu mando, ¿no?

—Bastardo—Natsu masculló entre dientes. Aún no comprendía el motivo por el cual los dragones casi siempre eran los que salían mal parados de las situaciones. La imagen de Igneel le vino a la mente haciendo que la nostalgia se apoderara durante unos segundos de su ser.

La pelirroja dejó su bastón levitando sobre el suelo y después colgó su sombrero en éste. Ahora sí que el parecido con la Scarlet era mayor.

Se acercó de nuevo a los magos de Fairy Tail aún dejando algo de distancia entre ellos, y se sentó en una de las mesas del vestíbulo. Tenía hambre a pesar de que la comida siempre le sabía insípida pero aun así chasqueó sus dedos e hizo que la bandeja con comida se desplazara rápidamente de la barra de la cocina hasta su mesa.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros? —quiso saber Erza tras la larga conversa.

—Exactamente sólo necesito la ayuda de solo tres de vosotros. —habló entre mordiscos la Spriggan. Aquello realmente le sabía insípido.

—Quienes son.

—Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia y Wendy Marvell.

Los nombrados se miraron los unos a los otros sin entender el particular papel que tenían en esa misión.

—Necesito la ayuda del Dragon Slayer de fuego y la del cielo para poder incubar correctamente los huevos, y la maga celestial porque es lo más parecido a la magia de Anna que puedo tener.

—¿Anna? Pero-

—Ya es suficiente de tantas preguntas. Os lo explicaré más adelante, así que si aceptáis partiremos esta noche y si no aceptáis podéis olvidaros de que he estado aquí.

—¿Es una amenaza? —inquirió Gray aún a la defensiva.

—Es un consejo. Si August consigue hacerse con esos dragones Fiore va a estar en problemas.

Dicho aquello la maga volvió a levantarse.

—Os doy tiempo para pensarlo. Cuando hayáis tomado una decisión comunicádmela de inmediato.

Dicho aquello la maga volvió a ponerse en pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta, y sin decir nada más, salió del gremio.

—¿Pero vosotros habéis visto eso? Está actuando como si nunca hubiera roto un plato, qué se cree esa maldita bastarda viniendo a este gremio y pedir favores. —Evergreen no aguantaba más la presencia de la Spriggan y comenzó a despotricar contra ella.

—Ever, cálmate. No va a hacernos nada—Elfman enseguida quiso calmar a la maga, que musitó por lo bajo un "estúpida Spriggan".

Erza también sentía algo de repulsión por la mujer, pero muy en el fondo desconocía la razón por la cual las palabras de Evergreen la molestaron. Sabía que había estado callada más de lo usual, pero el hecho de estar a su lado la volvía vulnerable.

—Ever, cállate. No nos va a hacer nada, así que deja de hablar de ese modo. —por primera vez Laxus notó que Mira se estaba implicando más de la cuenta en el tema. ¿Tanto le interesaba?

La Scarlet se levantó de la silla y sin rendir cuentas a nadie se dirigió hacia la puerta bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos sus compañeros.

—Erza, no vayas sola. —Gray se apresuró a frenarla. No quería que su amiga saliera malparada.

—Gray, no va a comerme. Hemos peleado contra oponentes más fuertes—se excusó la Titania.

Dicho aquello salió del recinto, y enseguida la buscó con su mirada. Buscó con algo de ansia aquel cabello rojizo que tanto le recordaba a ella hasta que pudo divisar a lo lejos la capa negra que cubría la espalda de la Spriggan.

Tras la batalla contra Acnología y Alvarez el gremio de Fairy Tail se trasladó a lo alto de uno de los montículos de Magnolia, cerca del acantilado. De ese modo si había un ataque contra ellos la ciudad no acabaría tan pronto destruida siendo el blanco. La Spriggan estaba sentada bajo la copa de uno de los árboles cerca de la caída del acantilado, y parecía ser que estaba disfrutando la luz mañanera. Erza se acercó hasta su posición con sigilo y precaución.

—Tus amigos se han mostrado bastante reacios a conversar conmigo. —la fémina que estaba sentada comentó sin tapujos.

—Qué ingenua si esperabas que reaccionaran de otra manera.

La obviedad de que entre ellas dos la relación era más que difícil estaba presente, eso no podían negarlo.

La pelirroja de trenzas se levantó y volteó para ver de frente a su única hija. Era tan parecida a ella que estaba claro que nadie podía negar que fueran, como mínimo, parientas. Pero su mirada era tan fuerte que a pesar de hacerla sentir mal por la mayoría de sus actos, hacía que se sintiera orgullosa de tener una hija así.

—¿Por qué has acudido a Fairy Tail? —la Scarlet aún no se creía del todo las palabras de la una vez fue su contrincante, así que quiso volver a escucharla.

—Porque en Ishgar no hay gremio más fuerte. Y porque tenía la esperanza de que tú interfirieras en el caso de que tu familia se negara a ayudarme—Eileen paseó su mirada por el horizonte admirando las vistas una vez que le dio la espalda a la otra maga.

Erza no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera diciendo aquello. La sinceridad de esas palabras parecía real y la confianza que la maga estaba depositando en ella era más que atrevida a pesar de lo poco que habían tratado ambas la una con la otra.

—Qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudarte. —aun así la dureza de sus palabras aún azotaban a la Spriggan, que medio sonrió al ver lo terca que era su hija.

—Nada, de hecho dudo que quieras ayudarme. Pero a veces una persona no gana si no arriesga, así que decidí atreverme a tomar esta decisión. —estaba empezando a estar claro que esa mujer sabía negociar.

—Eres impredecible…

—¿Esperabas que no lo fuera? —Eileen rió ante la situación. La joven maga aún era una ingenua.

Erza también observó lo bello que se veía el mar en el horizonte, pero de igual modo no pudo evitar observar con disimulo a la mujer. Desconocía el porqué, pero la notaba distinta a la última vez que se vieron. La locura que en su día adornaba sus ojos ya no la sentía.

—¡Erza!

La voz de Salamander se escuchó a lo lejos e hizo que la susodicha volteara para poder observar cómo se estaban acercando sus compañeros.

—Hemos tomado una decisión, Eileen-san. —Wendy habló sin resquemor en su voz. Desde luego la pequeña Dragon Slayer comenzaba a enterrar el hacha de guerra respecto a esa mujer.

Al escuchar la voz de la peliazul, la Belserion volteó a verla. No podía negar que sentía algo de ansia y curiosidad por escuchar la respuesta de esos magos.

—Accedemos a ayudarte, pero con la condición de que nos ofrecerás una grata recompensa, además de intentar hacer volver a nuestro Maestro.

Eileen asintió levemente ante las palabras de Gray Fullbuster.

—Además de Lucy, Wendy y yo, este de aquí y Erza también nos acompañarán. —Natsu habló sin tapujos y dando a entender que no quería recibir ninguna objeción por parte de la Spriggan.

—Estúpido, tengo un nombre—Gray habló cruzándose de brazos descontento por cómo se dirigió el pelirosa hacia su persona.

—¿Estúpido? ¿Acaso quieres que te aplaste con mis llamas, trozo de cubito? —el Dragneel se empezó a encarar con el mago de hielo.

—Atrévete y te aplasto cual cerilla—Gray obviamente no se dejaría pisotear por el Dragon Slayer.

—Otra vez no…—Lucy ya no sabía cómo hacer para que aquellos dos maduraran.

—¡Natsu!¡Gray!

Aquella voz sí daba miedo. Erza estampó sus cabezas la una con la otra haciendo que ambos chicos cayeran al suelo. Wendy sonrió, pero su sonrisa se acentuó al observar casi la insignificante curvatura que se dibujó en los labios de la Belserion.

—Bien. Partiremos esta noche.

—¿Por la noche? —quisieron saber los presentes sin entender el porqué.

—Sí. Llegaremos más pronto a Alakitasia.

Dicho aquello la mujer volvió a sentarse donde minutos antes había estado mientas que los demás magos sin preguntar más, volvieron al gremio. Lo último que observó Erza fue como la mujer bajaba ligeramente su sombrero de ese modo cubriendo más su rostro.

Una vez que la noche cayó, los magos se reunieron de nuevo con la maga de Alvarez. Que no se había movido del sitio donde había pasado toda la tarde.

—¿Estás seguro que no se ha dormido? —Lucy susurró en apenas un hilo de voz asomándose ligeramente por la parte trasera del tronco en el que el cuerpo de la pelirroja de trenzas estaba recostado.

—Sólo hay una manera de saberlo—el Salamander encendió uno de sus puños alertando de ese modo a sus compañeros.

—¡Qué estás haciendo descerebrado! ¿Quieres que nos mate? —Gray se disponía a frenar a su compañero, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La fuerza con la que dirigió el flameante golpe podía casi partir una roca, pero desconoció el momento en el que su cuerpo quedó totalmente petrificado de ese modo quedando detenido el duro ataque.

—Además de saber pelear, Igneel debería haberte enseñado algunos modales más.

Todos oyeron la altanera voz de la mujer para después poder observar cómo se puso en pie. Natsu quedó sorprendido por oír el nombre de su padre adoptivo de los labios de esa maga. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

—Bien, veo que estamos todos. Qué extraño que los demás magos del gremio tampoco estén aquí verificando que no miento.

—Te equivocas. —La voz de Laxus se oyó desde lo lejos. Él sabía que la maga estaba fingiendo, sabía que ella había notado la presencia de todos desde hacía rato.

—Vamos a tardar demasiado en llegar al otro continente—Gray estaba atento a cualquier detalle, pero aquello simplemente hizo reír a la de trenzas.

—Será mejor que os hagáis a un lado.

Dicho aquello la Belserion se encaminó con paso tranquilo hacia el centro del prado en el que se encontraba el gremio, mientras que los magos se hacía a un lado esperando al siguiente paso que tomaría la maga. Entonces la vibrante sensación que empezaron a notar en el cuerpo les hizo percatarse cuan fuerte podía llegar a ser esa mujer, y las pocas posibilidades que hubieran tenido de ganar si se hubieran enfrentado a ella.

Las invisibles pero notorias ondas de magia que comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de la maga hicieron que tanto su falda como su capa empezaran a ondear al son de éstas, al igual que la hierba, la cual siguió la misma danza que los ropajes de la pelirroja. Poco después las indumentarias de los magos de Fairy Tail también empezaron a moverse.

—Pero qué…—a pesar de sentir algo de miedo, Lucy pensaba que era increíble lo que sus chispeantes ojos estaban presenciando.

Eileen lanzó al aire su bastón haciendo que este desapareciera. La tierra empezó a temblar ante el intenso campo mágico que rodeó a todos. Entonces fue en ese instante en el que tanto Gajeel, Natsu y Wendy sintieron ese olor tan característico. Dragón.

El cuerpo de la Spriggan no tardó en cambiar de apariencia haciendo que su ropa se rasgara mostrando así las miles de escamas que cubrieron su cuerpo. Finalmente tras batir ligeramente esas inmensas alas, lo que había sido un cuerpo humano, ahora era el ser mágico más poderoso que desde hace siglos había existido.

Erza estaba que no daba crédito, aunque aquella no era la primera vez que veía a la maga en su forma dragón. Inmediatamente sus orbes se dilataron más al percatarse de la gran cicatriz que decoraba la parte delantera del dragón. Aquello había sido obra de su katana y la magia de su compañera.

—Increíble—fue la palabra que salió de los labios de Mira aún sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

—Prefiero no preguntar el porqué sabe hacer eso…—la expresión de Laxus era todo un poema, y los demás integrantes del gremio prefirieron no opinar al respecto. Solamente se quedaron observando con admiración la gran criatura.

Los demás magos, incluidos los Dragon Slayer se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la espectacular escena.

El dragón…no, la dragona paseo su poderosa mirada por todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail, para después descender lentamente su cuerpo hasta quedar prácticamente tumbada sobre la fresca hierba.

—Subid. —se limitó a decir permitiendo que sus acompañantes se colocaran en su lomo.

Tras mirarse con algo de duda, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza y Wendy tomaron sitio sobre el cuerpo de la bestia sin atreverse a preguntar cómo demonios se había transformado en ese gran reptil. Para su sorpresa las llamas que decoraban el cuerpo de ese ser no quemaron sus cuerpos.

—Os mantendremos informados. —dijo Erza mirando hacia abajo, pues la altura a la que estaban subidos era algo considerable.

—Tened cuidado…y tú, maga de Alvarez, más te vale protegerles si les pasa algo.

Dicho aquello por parte del Maestro del gremio, los magos se apartaron. Era obvio que iban a dar pista para el ascenso del vuelo de la dragona.

—Sujet-

—¡Wendy, sube! —la entusiasmada voz de Natsu se oyó desde lo alto de la cabeza de la dragona, haciendo que la peliazul dirigiera la mirada hacia su amigo.

—¡Natsu, baja de ahí! —vociferó Lucy ante el atrevimiento del pelirosa al agarrarse a uno de los cuernos del mágico monstruo.

—¡No pasa nada Lucy! ¡Vamos Wendy, hace tiempo que no hacemos esto!

Ambos Dragon Slayers sabían lo mucho que siempre les había gustado viajar en lo alto de sus padres adoptivos, Igneel y Grandeeney respectivamente. Así que tras tomar la mano del mago de fuego, la niña también se agarró al otro cuerno.

—¡Tomad cuidado! —habló Erza sin estar segura de si aquellos dos hacían bien en colocarse en lo alto de la cabeza del animal.

—Bien, ya que me habéis tomado como una atracción, espero que no os arrepintáis de estar ahí. —comentó la dragona sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza casi provocando la caída de los dos Dragon Slayers.

Dicho aquello las ardientes alas de Eileen empezaron a batir con fuerza, y todo a su alrededor salió despedido por los aires. Los magos que quedaron en el suelo tuvieron que dar algunos pasos atrás ante la potencia de las ráfagas de viento provenientes de esas fogosas alas. La magia se sentía con gran intensidad pero a la vez era tan viva la sensación que subía los ánimos de los allí presentes.

—¡Me estoy encendiendo! —la emocionada voz de Natsu se oyó en el claro, y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro hizo sonreír tanto a Lucy como a Gray. Ambos sabía el amor que profesaba su amigo a esas criaturas.

—¡Compórtate Natsu, y no la líes! —se pudo escuchar como advertencia desde lejos por parte de Laxus.

La dragona una vez que se sintió preparada empezó a correr directa hacia el acantilado bajo la emocionada mirada de todos. Los magos que iban subidos en ella se agarraron con fuerza a lo primero que pillaron y, una vez que sobrepasó el filo del acantilado, la bestia se precipitó hacia el mar. Sólo fue unos segundos, pero el vuelco que les dio en el corazón fue suficiente como para prender la adrenalina que en ese momento corría por sus venas, prueba de ello fue el grito que dejó escapar la Heartfilia. Aquella sensación de caída era increíble.

En tan solo un instante, la Spriggan alzó el vuelo lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse a toda velocidad de Magnolia, y cuando los jóvenes magos quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban surcando el nocturno cielo.

—¡Mira Erza, es precioso! —La chica de cabello rubio estaba hipnotizada ante el espectacular horizonte estrellado. Aquella escena parecía estar sacada de una fábula. Gray sonrió maravillado también por lo precioso que se veía el firmamento aquella noche, inclusive la redonda e iluminada luna.

El gran astro quedó reflejado en los brillantes ojos de la Scarlet, que también se sentía abrumada por la belleza de aquella noche. Pero además de lo bonito que se veía el horizonte, por fin fue capaz de tocar con sus manos por primera vez las suaves escamas de un dragón. El cuerpo del animal fantástico no era blanco del todo, sino que la tonalidad que adoptaba la dura piel era perlada de ese modo acentuando el sutil resplandor de la dragona.

—¿No es genial, Wendy? —Natsu le sonrió de nuevo.

La pequeña Dragon Slayer seguía sujeta al cuerno de la bestia, pero aquello le recordó a los adorables momentos que pasó subida en lo alto de su madre adoptiva. La echaba de menos, pero tenía el recuerdo grabado a fuego en su corazón, por lo que lo único que hizo fue que asentir emocionada acompañando el gesto de una amplia sonrisa y disfrutar del momento.

—Tomará algo de tiempo llegar, pero calculo que mañana por la mañana estemos ya sobrevolando el continente de Alakitasia. No sé lo cómodo que debe ser dormir encima de mí, pero será mejor que intentéis descansar algo. —recomendó Eileen sin desviar su mirada del horizonte.

Los magos decidieron tomar su consejo e hicieron lo posible por acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron sobre el cuerpo de la Belserion. Erza se tumbó con cuidado y le cogió gusto al calor que desprendían las llamas del lomo, así que dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la escamosa piel notando lo suave que se sentía a pesar de lo dura que era. Inconscientemente pasó su mano de nuevo por la superficie del cuerpoa de la dragona adorando la sensación y olvidando por un momento que ese animal había intentado matarla en su día.

Por sutil que hubiera sido, Eileen disfrutó el cariñoso gesto de la maga acordándose de nuevo la sonrisa que le hizo rememorar quién era realmente. Redujo ligeramente la velocidad de su vuelo para que los magos pudieran conciliar el sueño, y cuando dedujo que ya habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo, decidió ascender algunos metros más.

—Sabes volar muy bien, Eileen-san—la infantil voz de Wendy caló en los oídos de la maga. Ésta no podía negar que se había sorprendido pensando en que todos estaban dormidos, prueba de ello era el sonoro ronquido del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

—Creo que más de cuatrocientos años son suficientes como para aprender—intentó hablar lo más bajo que pudo.

—Habrás visto muchos lugares—contestó Wendy arrastrándose con cuidado por la cabeza de la dragona, que la observó rápidamente de reojo.

—Tú también habrás tenido tiempo de aprender a no precipitarte en pleno vuelo de un dragón—la Belserion bromeó con la Dragon Slayer, que sonrió con inocencia.

—Soy muy hábil.

—Buena respuesta, pequeña Dragon Slayer—y pensar que ella, Eileen Belserion, estuviera conversando con aquella niñita.

—Grandeeney me enseñó muchas cosas sobre los dragones—confesó la peliazul estirándose boca abajo sobre la cabeza del animal a la vez que cerraba sus ya adormecidos ojos y pasaba lentamente su pequeña mano por las suaves escamas de la piel.

La maga de Alvarez desconoció porqué hizo lo que hizo, pero finalmente y tras saber que todos los magos estaban presos del profundo sueño, hizo que las llamas de su lomo adoptaran tal forma que terminaron por rodear el cuerpo de los jóvenes de ese modo aislándoles del frio nocturno. Volteó ligeramente su cabeza percatándose de que todo estaba correcto, y tras verificarlo, se quedó observando a la Scarlet.

No cabía duda de lo mucho que se parecía la de cabellos rojos y ella cuando tenía su edad. Y lo mucho que la quiso antes de abandonarla y a rehusarse a encantarse dentro de ella. De igual modo ahora la seguía queriendo de la misma manera que cuando nació. Eileen se lamentó por sentirse tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de su hija, pero no podía negarse a aceptar que lo daría todo por ella. Al fin y al cabo era su única hija y ella su madre.

La dragona volvió a observar al horizonte y, dejando atrás un suave y ardiente suspiro, quedó presa una vez más de la belleza que le brindaron las estrellas en esa espectacular noche. Y entonces sonrió al sentir la respiración de su hija sobre su piel. Eileen se sintió por primera vez en muchos años satisfecha y, sobre todo, especial.

 **Continuará…**

Se ve que hoy he estado inspirada, por lo tanto, ¡doble capítulo! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ;)

¡Un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

Los días que había estado postrado en su cama se le habían hecho eternos. Dos semanas sin poder moverse habían sido demasiadas horas perdidas, haciéndolo sentir prácticamente inútil. Por no hablar de lo malhumorado que aquella situación lo había hecho sentir a pesar de que él solía ser de personalidad sosegada.

Juró que esta vez se lo pagaría con creces. August no podía estar más enojado con la Desesperación, aquella que lo había estado sacando de quicio desde su llegada a Alvarez. Su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso y su personalidad rozaba el límite de su paciencia. Aquella mujer era demasiado vanidosa e insoportable.

El General se puso sus ropajes y salió de sus aposentos. No podía negar que ser el amo y señor del palacio de la ciudad era un lujo. Desde luego él se merecía tomar el control de aquel imperio si quería evitar que se fuera a pique. Al fin y al cabo tras la muerte del Emperador su reputación no había quedado en una posición óptima.

...

Las nubes se le apiñaban en el rostro y maldijo por lo bajo el no poder ver con claridad a través de éstas. Tantos años volando a través y no llegaba a acostumbrarse, pero tras batir sus alas con fuerza logró hacerse paso entre las nubes y por fin fue capaz de divisar la costa del continente de Alakitasia. De todos modos decidió tomar otro rumbo para evitar que cualquiera que estuviera en la superficie terrestre pudiera asustarse por divisar la silueta de un dragón. Lo último que necesitaba Eileen era un ataque del ejército de Alvarez en su contra.

Un casi inapreciable bostezo la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola dirigir su tranquila mirada hacia la susodicha. Pero ésta dio media vuelta y volvió a acurrucarse entre las cálidas flamas del lomo de la dragona. Aquella maga celestial era lo más parecido a Anna Heartfilia que había visto. Desde luego en esa generación los genes hablaban por sí solos.

Tras sobrevolar por la parte posterior de la sierra montañosa que rodeaba Alvarez, la Belserion por fin tocó lentamente con sus fuertes patas la hierba del valle en el que pudo aterrizar. Ante dicho movimiento los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron a desperezarse entre sonoros bostezos interpretando que su viaje por los aires había llegado a su fin.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —se interesó Erza mientras rozaba su mano sobre sus adormilados ojos intentado apartar la legaña que le impedía tener una visión clara del lugar.

—¡Este lugar es enorme! —exclamó Lucy sonriendo ampliamente. El hermoso valle era digno de admirar.

—En verdad Alakitasia no tiene nada que envidiar a Ishgar—comentó el Fullbuster bajando con cuidado del lomo de la dragona, que se tumbó sobre la llanura haciendo que la tarea fuera más fácil.

—A partir de aquí iremos a pie, así no llamaremos la atención de nadie.

—¡Hey Natsu, despierta de una buena vez! —Gray alzó la voz lo suficientemente alto como para que su compañero le escuchara. Aunque resultó ser en vano puesto que el Dragon Slayer aún se encontraba roncando en lo alto de la cabeza del dragón.

El pelirosa hizo caso omiso de lo que le estaba vociferando el mago de hielo, se estaba tan bien sobre aquellas flamas que lo menos que quería en esos momentos era tener que caminar. Lo que en ese instante el respingo que tuvo que dar el mago de fuego fue como mínimo gracioso para los demás que se encontraban sobre la hierba pues el brusco movimiento de cabeza que hizo la dragona ocasionó la gran caída de Natsu desde gran altura. El pelirosa cerró sus ojos sabiendo que el golpe sería duro, pero tras pasar unas milésimas de segundo volvió a abrirlos dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba suspendido en el aire, o más bien, sujetado de sus pantalones por la boca de la Spriggan. Acto seguido lo soltó.

—¿¡Quieres matarme del susto!? —vociferó molesto el mago encarando al animal, que rio internamente ante la reacción de él.

—¿Quieres que lleguemos de una buena vez? —comentó la Belserion acercando su cara a la del chico hasta quedar su fija mirada a la altura de la suya.

Entonces realizando la inversa del proceso de transformación, la poderosa maga fue encogiendo su tamaño hasta recuperar su forma humana natural con su ropa puesta incluida.

—Andando.

La Belserion tomó la delantera, no sin antes hacer que su bastón apareciera de nuevo. Los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron a caminar tras ella una vez que se miraron con algo de duda ¿acaso estaban haciendo bien en confiar en aquella mujer? Aun así no les quedaban demasiadas opciones, harían lo que hiciera falta para que nadie dañara a su preciado gremio. A su familia.

El fuerte ventisquero que hacía en ese valle removió con brusquedad el cabello de los magos, además de sus ropajes. Ante aquello la Scarlet fijó su mirada en la oscura capa de su progenitora que, ante el movimiento ondulante, dejó a la vista el cosido que tenía. Entonces recreó en su mente la batalla que tuvo contra ella hacía unos meses atrás y las pesadillas que la habían torturado ante el simple recuerdo del suicidio de su progenitora. Ante aquello la pelirroja sacudió levemente su cabeza intentando no pensar en aquel tema pues ahora debía concentrarse en completar el trabajo y no se podía permitir el lujo de ensimismarse en sus propios demonios internos.

Tras caminar un rato por fin pudieron divisar el verdoso y denso bosque que el horizonte les deparaba. Sin más preámbulo se adentraron en éste una vez que lo tuvieron enfrente de sus narices.

La sombra predominaba en aquel lugar impidiendo que los inocentes rayos de sol se colaran por las espesas copas de los gruesos y centenarios árboles mientras que el canturreo de los pájaros daba vida a aquel misterioso lugar, y la magia de la naturaleza se podía sentir dando tranquilidad a las almas de los que lo estaban atravesando.

Tras haber caminado durante toda la mañana, el Dragon Slayer de fuego dejó escapar un quejido al percatarse de que su camino estaba totalmente bloqueado por lo que parecía ser la gran pared rocosa de un acantilado.

—¿Segura que es por aquí? —comentó Natsu no muy seguro del sentido de orientación de la pelirroja, a lo que ella prefirió no responderle y simplemente actuar.

Entonces la Spriggan caminó hacia el lugar que les impedía avanzar y, tranquilamente y sin complicación, lo atravesó.

—¡Acaso…!—Wendy exclamó quedando impresionada por la escena.

—Una ilusión—concretó la joven de la armadura intentando no evidenciar lo que realmente opinaba acerca de ese truco mágico. En verdad aquella mujer sabía cómo jugar con la mente de los demás.

Unos segundos más tarde los integrantes del gremio que estaban acompañando a la mujer de largas trenzas se encontraban al otro lado de la barrera topándose de nuevo con más extensión de bosque. Sólo que a esa zona ya se podía divisar a lo lejos un pequeño claro en el que había lo que parecía ser una cabaña.

—¿Aquello es tu casa? —se interesó Lucy aun manteniéndose detrás de la Scarlet. Con su compañera se sentía más segura.

Eileen simplemente rio por lo bajo y siguió caminando hasta que finalmente todos llegaron a su destino. Inmediatamente su expresión de repente se endureció y volteó enseguida.

—¡Tenryū no Saiga! —Wendy no tardó en reaccionar de ese modo logrando defenderse del ataque sorpresa que casi la derriba. Los demás magos de Fairy Tail adoptaron posición de defensa ¿acaso era una emboscada?

La infantil sonrisa que siguió al ataque que la joven Dragon Slayer esquivó captó toda su atención.

—No sé si serán fuertes pero al menos son magos espabilados.

—¡Estás loca, Juliet! ¡Eileen-sama le juro que yo no he tenido nada que ver! —Heine enseguida se disculpó lo mejor que pudo de rodillas intentando que su ama no las riñera.

—Vamos Heine, estoy segura que tú también querías hacerlo.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez, Juliet! No lo empeores más…

Las dos niñas aún mantenían la distancia con los demás magos, que quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena pero sin dejar de mantenerse al quite.

—Vosotras dos.

—¡S-sí! —Heine sentía su cuerpo temblar de miedo ante la intimidante voz de la Spriggan.

—Que sea la última vez que hacéis esto sin mi consentimiento—dicho aquello la maga reanudó su paso hacia la cabaña.

Estuvo al límite de invocar su espada e ir con todo lo que tenía para apartar a esa mujer de sus amigos. Por un momento pensó que aquel ataque sorpresa había sido obra suya, obra de su magia, de su largo trayecto de aprendizaje mágico. Erza respiró hondo intentando calmarse y a conseguir paciencia. Nunca estaba de más ir con alerta, pero esa vez se había equivocado respecto a la otra maga. Esta vez no había sido ella la que había hecho nada malo.

Las dos niñas siguieron los pasos de su ama y los magos se armaron de coraje para repetir la acción de las otras.

—¿Habéis visto eso? —susurró por lo bajo el Demon Slayer sin apartar su mirada de las dos acompañantes de la mujer de largas trenzas.

—No entiendo porqué me ha atacado de ese modo—Wendy se sintió algo molesta con el comportamiento de esas dos pequeñas magas que dada su estatura no deberían ser mucho mayores que ella.

—Parece como si hubiera sido un tipo de prueba.

—Pero Erza, esa niña ha atacado con demasiadas ganas—la Heartfilia intentaba comprender en vano las palabras de la Titania.

—Querían medirnos y saber nuestra capacidad de reacción.

Erza no identificó a esas dos magas, pero recordó la experiencia que su compañera Mira le contó acerca de dos espadas encantadas durante la batalla contra Alvarez. Ahora estaba segura de que eran ellas dos, y que eran obra de su madre.

Los magos de Fairy Tail entraron en la casa con cautela y se fueron fijando en cada detalle de la estancia. No era para nada ostentosa ni estaba decorada con gran entusiasmo y además no había ni un solo retrato. Solamente una mesa de madera con varias sillas y una diminuta cocina, y en una de las esquinas de la acogedora sala se encontraba una chimenea con apenas leña encendida. Finalmente un poco más hacia el lateral había unas escaleras.

La maga colgó su sombrero en el perchero que había detrás de la puerta de la entrada y fijó de nuevo su mirada en los integrantes del alegre gremio.

—Juliet, Heine—la voz de la Spriggan fue suficiente como para que las dos nombradas atendieran sin rechistar—disculpaos con los miembros de Fairy Tail.

—Eileen-sama, solo estábamos jug-

—Ahora.

Y entonces Erza reconoció esa mirada llena de odio y ganas de acabar con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante. La vio tan autoritaria, tan intimidante, que casi juró que se le iba a erizar la piel.

Las dos pequeñas se disculparon a su manera con cada integrante del gremio, pero al fin y al cabo se disculparon.

—La próxima vez no nos contendremos—Erza habló directamente de cara a la Belserion, que tras varios segundos de meditarlo cerró sus ojos y pronunció casi en un hilo de voz lo que la Scarlet no hubiera imaginado.

—Lo siento.

Y de un insignificante chasquido de dedos hizo que las dos invocaciones desaparecieran de ese modo provocando que dos espadas chocaran su metal contra el suelo de madera.

—¿Están muertas? —susurró Lucy con algo de miedo en su voz a la mujer que guardaba gran parecido con su compañera.

—Están castigadas.

Wendy medio sonrió ante la ocurrencia de aquella maga. Aquello le recordó más a una clase con maestra y alumnas incluidas.

—Así que esta es la casa de un dragón—comentó Natsu rascándose la cabeza. Igneel nunca tuvo una cabaña.

—Ella es humana, zopenco—lo corrigió enseguida el mago de hielo atestándole una suave pero notoria colleja en la nuca.

—¡No me provoques, Gray! —las flamas aparecieron en los puños del otro chico.

—Entonces no digas tonterías—el pelinegro estaba preparado para usar su magia.

—¡Chicos no...!

—¡Gray, Nat- —esta vez ni la voz de Erza fue suficiente.

—¡Ay señor! —Lucy no sabía dónde meterse si aquellos dos prehistóricos llegaban a destrozar aquella casa al igual que le pasaba al gremio cada vez que había un enfrentamiento entre ellos. No quería ni pensar qué sería de ellos si llegaban a hacer pedazos el dulce hogar de la mujer más poderosa de Alvarez.

La explosión que hubo no fue pequeña precisamente, y en cuanto el humo se disipó los rayos del sol chocaron directamente en sus rostros. La pared se había venido abajo dejando algunos tablones de madera colgando.

La cara de Wendy era un poema, Erza por su parte se llevó su mano a la cabeza intentando no matar ella misma a sus compañeros, Lucy sintió cómo el alma se le escapaba por la boca, y Eileen…Eileen arrugó su frente a la vez que un ligero tic se apoderaba de uno de sus ojos.

Había pasado menos de media hora y Natsu y Gray ya se encontraban cada uno con las herramientas necesarias como para construir una fachada nueva. Una de las paredes se había venido abajo y la propia mujer de trenzas se había encargado de dar una dura reprimenda a aquellos dos estúpidos que se habían atrevido a hacer polvo su única casa.

—Si apreciáis vuestra integridad física la casa ya puede ir quedando como mínimo igual que antes—la severa e intimidante voz de la Belserion caló hondo en los oídos de los magos, que asintieron rítmicamente con sus cabezas casi automáticamente.

Las mujeres salieron afuera de la casa derribada con sus ropas llenas del polvo que había caído a consecuencia de la explosión.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —se preguntó una decepcionada Heartfilia dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Scarlet, que dejó escapar un largo suspiro cargado de paciencia.

La pelirroja buscó a su progenitora, que se disponía a sentarse en el tronco que se encontraba cortado casi a ras de suelo una vez que se alejó de ellas.

—No tenemos muchas opciones, así que esperaremos también a que esos dos retrasados terminen.

—¡Hey chicas, tengo una idea! —dijo la peliazul con emoción en su voz—Vamos a entrenar, no estaría de más por si acaso tenemos que enfrentarnos a algún Spriggan.

Lucy y Erza se miraron al principio con algo de duda, aunque al final accedieron. A pesar de que las integrantes de Fairy Tail estaban a unos metros de su posición, la Belserion sonrió por lo bajo. Aquellas muchachas no paraban quietas, pensó. Ella por su parte chasqueó sus dedos invocando de nuevo a sus creaciones, además de hacer que apareciera suspendido en el aire un antiguo libro.

—¿Qué desea, Eileen-sama? —se limitó a preguntar Heine mientras inclinaba su cuerpo y dedicaba una reverencia a la poderosa maga.

—¡Eileen-sama, gracias por perdonarnos! —la infantil voz de Juliet no tardó en oírse, a lo que Wendy desvió su mirada hacia el origen del familiar sonido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Juliet desapareció del lado de la maga y se posicionó al lado de la pequeña Dragon Slayer ocasionando que diera un ligero respingo y volviera a adoptar una posición de defensa. Eileen se disponía a volver a hacer desaparecer a su "ángel blanco" pero se detuvo y volvió a sentarse cuando escuchó a la niña.

—Lo siento, hacerte daño no era mi intención. Quería saber si podrías darme entretenimiento en un combate, así que no pude evitarlo—se excusó la niña entre risas—las amigas de Eileen-sama son mis amigas—dicho aquello Juliet tendió la mano a la peliazul, que no entendió muy bien lo que parecía ser la buena intención de la otra. Aún así copió la acción y le sonrió con humildad.

—Que ingenua eres si crees que confían en tí—Heine se mostró arisca ante la situación, a lo que su compañera se limitó a sacarle la lengua en señal de burla.

—Nos disponíamos a entrenar, si os apetece vosotras también os podéis unir—propuso la Heartfilia sacando su lado más simpático mientras acompañaba su comentario de una amable sonrisa.

—Además de rubia, tonta—Heine cruzó sus brazos queriendo ignorar a la maga, que se molestó con la actitud de la niña.

—¡Repite eso! —Lucy encaró a la invocación de la Spriggan.

—Gáname en una pelea y demuéstrame que no eres tonta, chica rubia.

Las dos féminas cruzaron miradas retadoras y enseguida tomaron distancia. Estaban preparadas para combatir.

—¡Hey pequeña Dragon Slayer, vamos nosotras también! —animó Juliet a la peliazul, que asintió con decisión.

El campo mágico que se creó en cuestión de segundos captó la atención de Eileen, que aun sin levantar su mirada de las páginas del libro que había empezado a leer puso atención a los combates. Aunque se extrañó al no sentir la magia de la integrante de cabello pelirrojo, por lo que en ese momento alzó su cabeza y observó a través de sus largas pestañas a la Scarlet, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros también sentada sobre la hierba del claro en el que se encontraban todos.

Erza terminó por tumbarse haciendo que su profunda mirada topara con el cielo azul limpio de cualquier nube. Debía admitir que aquel lugar era fantástico y estaba alejado de la gran ciudad, aunque personalmente a veces ella prefería el barullo de Magnolia haciéndola sentir más viva. Cerró sus ojos y la armadura que solía llevar desapareció dejándola por fin tomar hondamente el fresco aire del lugar.

—Erza.

La susodicha dirigió enseguida su atención a la voz que la había llamado y ahí estaba ella, la mujer más fuerte de Alvarez esperando a que se acercara ¿qué querría ahora? Erza se quejó por lo bajo pero accedió a ir.

Sin cruzar palabra, ambas magas entraron en la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu y Gray, que seguían a lo suyo. Inmediatamente apartaron su curiosa mirada ante el vistazo que les lanzó la Belserion.

Las dos mujeres subieron por las estrechas escaleras y llegaron a la segunda planta de la casa, que afortunadamente había quedado intacta ante la explosión de los dos magos. Erza no se perdía detalle del lugar, pero la puerta del fondo captó más su atención. Aquella era la habitación de su madre y por primera vez iba a entrar en el lugar que posiblemente fuera el más personal y el que podría darle más información acerca de ella.

A diferencia de la sala de estar, aquella estancia sí que estaba más decorada. Una de las paredes laterales era toda una estantería llena de libros unos más antiguos que otros pero no por eso no menos interesantes, así que aquello demostraba que a la pelirroja le agradaba leer bastante. Al lado de la ventana había, tras un gran cuadro de cristal, un mapa colgado de todo el territorio de Ishgar, y en una esquina de éste el mapa dibujado de Earth Land solo que más pequeño.

Al otro lado se encontraba una sencilla cama y una cómoda de madera, y precisamente aquello fue lo que más llamó la atención de la Scarlet. En uno de los cajones del mueble había tallado a cincel su nombre: Erza. Y fue ahí precisamente donde se dirigió la Spriggan.

Con sus enguantadas manos cogió ambos tiradores metálicos y, tras empujar hacia ella con algo de fuerza, abrió con cuidado el cajón y sacó lo que parecía ser un artilugio cubierto por un fino manto. Eileen volteó de nuevo y se lo tendió a la Titania.

—Creo que esto te hace más falta a ti que a mí.

Entonces con el simple roce de sus manos con el objeto la oleada de recuerdos azotó con brusquedad la mente de la chica. Cómo iba a borrar aquello, no podía hacerlo ni lo haría. Era incapaz de olvidarse del momento en el que el incomprensible pero notorio dolor la envolvió en aquella peculiar batalla ante lo que ella creyó que había sido la pérdida de la sangre de su sangre.

La Scarlet dedujo de qué se trataba aun apartando con cuidado la cuerda que mantenía envuelto el manto y, tras caer ambas cosas al suelo, por fin pudo observar con emoción contenida aquello que la había salvado de la muerte miles de veces.

—Desconozco la razón por la cual no desapareció y volvió a tu almacén mágico de armaduras, pero no tuve la oportunidad de devolvértela.

Se había encargado de guardarla. Y ahora ella la había recuperado y por fin la tenía entre sus manos totalmente intacta e impoluta. Ahí estaba su preciada katana.

 **Continuará…**

¡Otro capítulo más! Espero que os haya gustado ;)

Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews ^^ Y hablando de reviews, en uno se me ha comentado qué otros Spriggans hay. Bien, eso es algo que ni yo tengo claro jajaja! Aunque creo que haré como si ninguno hubiera muerto durante la guerra, y si es que sí ya se sabrá más adelante.

Y el porqué August es el antagonista de la historia básicamente es porque creo que tiene cierta rivalidad con Eileen, no es por otra cosa. Creo que entre ellos existe algo de tensión y eso da pie a un posible enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Por último ya se verá cómo se posicionan los demás Spriggans respecto a August y Eileen. Tiempo al tiempo ;)

En el próximo capítulo intentare introducir a otros Spriggans.

¡Un saludo!


	4. Chapter 4

Los rayos se colaban tímidamente por la copa de los árboles que rodeaban al gran jardín del palacio de Alvarez. Y hubiera sido más agradable el momento de no ser por la calurosa discusión que se cocía en el lugar.

—¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Para qué diablos queremos nosotros unos huevos de dragón! —Ajeel no parecía muy contento con el resultado de la reunión en la que previamente su líder había convocado a la mayoría de Spriggans.

—Muestra más respeto hacia el señor August, o quieres que te eche de la corte—respondió un tranquilizador Jacob mientras daba un corto sorbo a su taza de té.

—Ese viejo lo que necesita es ir a un geriátrico de una buena vez—el mago de arena se cruzó de brazos intentando no ponerse más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

—Cállate, por favor. A este paso harás que se me agote la paciencia—el que había sido y aún era el cónsul de palacio advirtió a su compañero enviándole una mirada de reproche a través del cristal de sus lentes de vista.

A las puertas de la entrada hacia el frondoso jardín se acercaron las dos Spriggans femeninas, que suspiraron ante el tenso ambiente. Desde luego aquella reunión había sido complicada, se dijo Brandish.

—¡Dejad de quejaros! cómo se nota que no sabéis guardar lealtad—Whal bajó del tronco de uno de los árboles pisando con fuerza el suelo—además, todos sabemos de quién es la culpa de todo este embrollo.

—¿Insinúas que Eileen-sama tiene la culpa? —Neinhart no podía estar más decepcionado con los demás magos. Estaba seguro que todo tenía una razonable explicación.

—Ya tuvo que hablar el perro de la Desesperación—Jacob siguió bebiendo de su taza.

—Jacob…—el que era sirviente de la Belserion se levantó de la silla de madera con la intención de encararlo. No consentiría aquel tono de voz hacia su persona.

—Hey, hey…haya paz—la voz del joven Dragneel Blanco por fin hizo presencia acompañando su iluminado rostro de una sonrisa.

—No podemos seguir así…—Brandish musitó por lo bajo llevándose una mano a la cabeza procurando no caer presa de la frustración causada por el mal ambiente que había entre sus los demás presentes.

—De todas maneras vamos a cumplir con lo que nos ha mandado August. Esta vez os toca a vosotros ir a negociar. —Whal dirigió su dura y calculadora mirada hacia las dos mujeres.

—Seguro que hablando las cosas se entienden. La luz debe brillar en nuestras almas. —Larcade también observó a sus dos compañeras, que suspiraron de nuevo con hastío.

—La emoción por ir a ver a esa perturbada no me cabe en el pecho—ironizó Di Maria dando media vuelta sobre sus talones y marchándose del lugar.

—¡Un respeto a la señorita Eileen! —vociferó Neinhart harto del trato que le estaban dando algunos de sus compañeros a su ama.

Brandish muy a su pesar siguió los pasos de su amiga hasta el interior de palacio y, cuando pudo alcanzarla, la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a que volteara.

—Esto no está bien, Randi. Nada de lo que ha dicho August tiene sentido—la rubia miró con algo de decepción reflejada en sus orbes a la otra maga, que desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Por lo pronto debemos hacer lo que nos ha mandado…ahora no podemos volver a hablar con él. Ya sabes cómo se ha puesto.

Brandish tampoco entendía el comportamiento de August y sus objetivos como General ¿huevos de dragón? para qué los necesitaba si ya tenía a los 12 Spriggans, pero el suave toque de una tercera persona la sacó de sus laberínticos pensamientos.

—Llegar hasta su posición nos tomará tiempo así que ¡andando, mis amores!—Larcade pasó su mano por el hombro de ambas magas. Sólo que tras unos segundos se vio noqueado en el suelo mientras ellas se alejaban—esto…va a ser…complicado…

….

El cielo azul que había permanecido durante la mayor parte del día ahora se veía eclipsado por el intenso color rojizo del atardecer, incluso algunas nubes con la misma tonalidad que la lavanda estaban sueltas por éste.

—¡Estoy agotado! —se quejó Natsu acariciándose la zona baja de sus lumbares por culpa de la postura mantenida que había tenido que adoptar para arreglar la dichosa pared—Ojalá Happy hubiera estado aquí ayudándonos.

—Esto ha sido más largo que un lunes—habló alicaído Gray dejando casi su cuerpo caer en el suelo-por cierto Natsu, ¿por qué no ha venido Happy? Ya hace días que no lo veo.

—Se fue a cumplir un trabajo con Lilly y Charle ¡eso hace que me sienta orgulloso de él! —exclamó sonriente el mago de fuego acordándose de su amigo. Aunque su alegría terminó pronto al visualizar la figura de la maga de Alvarez acercándose a ellos.

—¿Esto es todo lo que podéis hacer? —Eileen los miró con frialdad y altanería para después analizar el trabajo realizado.

—¡Oye, está mejor que antes! —el pelirosa rezó internamente para que a ella no se le antojara que debieran de repetir la tarea.

—Natsu mejor calla esa bocaza que al final la vas a liar—la voz de Lucy también recriminó el infantil comportamiento del mago.

—Id a daros un baño que apestáis. Después nos reuniremos todos para que os pueda enseñar los huevos de dragón—indicó la Belserion entrando de nuevo en la casa con la intención de inspeccionar la reparación de su querido hogar.

—¿Dónde se supone que vamos a ir a bañarnos? —preguntó con confusión la Heartfilia.

—¡Por aquí, magos! —se oyó tras de la casa la voz de la pequeña Juliet.

Los integrantes de Fairy Tail rodearon el acogedor hogar de la Spriggan hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la construcción provocando que, tras visualizar el panorama, se les iluminaran los ojos.

—¡Qué pasada de baños! —exclamó un emocionado Natsu mientras se acercaba aun más a la gran superficie de agua caliente.

—¡Después de un largo día de duro trabajo no viene mal estar en un estanque de aguas termales! —dijo con alegría el Fullbuster ya paseándose inconscientemente sin ninguna prenda de ropa.

—¡Tápate Gray! —la rutinaria costumbre del Demon Slayer de ir desnudo aun no pasaba desapercibido por la rubia, que inmediatamente tapó sus ojos. Erza hizo lo propio con los de Wendy.

—Vamos Gray, tápate la colita—comentó Natsu quedando solo en ropa interior con la intención de meterse en el agua. Una vez en ella suspiró aliviado sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajaba.

—¿Co-lita? Creo que tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de tamaños, Natsu—provocó el pelinegro metiéndose también en el agua.

—¡Atrévete a repetir eso!

—¡Suficiente vosotros dos! —la autoritaria voz de Erza se alzó entre las demás con la intención de acallar a los dos chicos. Lo menos que necesitaba era que también destrozaran aquel lugar.

—Vamos, entrad—dijo Gray sin importarle la vergonzosa situación.

—¡Ni de coña!

—Voy.

—¡Erza!

—¡Erza-san...!

Las magas más jóvenes del gremio miraron sorprendidas a la pelirroja, que en menos de dos segundos se desnudó y entró también en el agua.

—Venga, venid vosotras también—habló la Titania sin tapujos, pero ante la negación de sus dos compañeras tuvo que tomar medidas-Natsu, Gray, volteaos y taparos los ojos.

—¿Eh? —los dos magos no entendían por qué tanta tontería, aunque esa vez no rechistaron y obedecieron a su compañera.

Minutos después todos estaban disfrutando del agradable baño, incluidas las dos espadas encantadas.

—¡Tienes un cabello muy bonito, Erza-san! —exclamó Juliet acercándose a la maga de clase S mientras tomaba entre sus manos uno de sus rojizos mechones.

—Gracias... —musitó ella casi en un hilo de voz a la vez que sus mejillas sonrojaban ligeramente.

—Juliet tiene razón, es de un color especial. Te envidio Erza-san—comentó Wendy con una sonrisa en su risueño rostro.

—¿Eh? Wendy tú no te puedes quejar—respondió Lucy haciendo sonrojar también a la pequeña.

Los marrones orbes de la Heartifilia aun así se posaron sin poder evitarlo sobre el tono escarlata del cabello que tanto caracterizaba a su amiga recordándole también la imagen de la maga que los estaba acogiendo en su casa. La chica estaba teniendo en ese instante el tira y afloja mental entre decidir si preguntar aquello que la tenía en duda o si era preferible no hacerlo, pero como si de un impulso se tratara sintió la suficientemente confianza con la Titania como para tomar la decisión y dar el paso.

—Erza...

La susodicha puso atención sin la necesidad de decir nada ocasionando algo de nerviosismo en la rubia.

—Esto... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime, Lucy. Qué te ocurre.

La maga tuvo que volver a pensárselo, pero esta vez no quiso vacilar.

—¿Os conocéis tú y Eileen?

Aquello pillo por sorpresa a la Scarlet, que tras asimilar la cuestión agachó levemente su mirada viendo su rostro reflejado en la humeante agua. De todos modos seguir escondiendo aquello ya no tenía sentido dado que cada vez que alguien observaba a la Belserion dirigían sus confusas y a la vez inquisidoras miradas directamente hacia ella. Wendy pudo precibir la angustia de su compañera así que lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la mano a su amiga y transmitirle todos sus ánimos para confesar.

—Ella es mi madre.

—¿¡Qué!?

La voz de los demás magos se oyó en la zona en la que estaban pasando el rato.

—En la batalla contra Alvarez peleamos y...me lo reveló.

Todos los de allí estaban alucinando mientras que Erza intentó no escapar del agua y refugiarse en cualquier otro lugar para evadir cualquier tipo de pregunta referente a ese tema que tanto la apenaba.

—Pero Erza, si ella es realmente tu madre, qué diantres haces en Fairy Tail—inquirió Gray aún intentando asimilar las palabras de la Scarlet.

—Qué diablos hace con los de Alvarez—Natsu siguió añadiendo preguntas al interrogatorio. Esta vez los dos magos se acercaron más al círculo de chicas.

—¡Alejaos vosotros dos! —Lucy dio una patada al pelirosa sin esperarse que este la cogería al vuelo y la tumbara hasta sumergirla en el agua.

—Ella me abandonó cuando nací y ahora es una Spriggan. Y mi única familia a la que no pienso renunciar y tengo es Fairy Tail. No hay más.

Con aquello la pelirroja quiso dar por terminada la confesión que en verdad había querido contar desde hacía tiempo a sus mejores amigos pero que por protegerlos no había dado aún el paso.

—Hablas de ella como si no te importara—habló esta vez el Fullbuster apoyando su espalda en una de las piedras sumergidas que asomaban a la superficie. Erza volvió a mirar su propio reflejo queriendo meditar sus palabras.

—Ella no es buena persona, Gray. Si estoy aquí es por un trabajo que podría resultar igual de difícil que otro cualquiera. Para mí esa mujer no supone nada, al igual que yo tampoco para ella.

—Erza-san...

—Ella fue la responsable de la muerte del Maestro y eso no voy a perdonárselo nunca. Me ha quitado a uno de los pilares más importantes de mi vida.

—¡Deberías intentar hab-

—Suficiente, Lucy.

El tono de voz con el que pronunció aquellas últimas palabras fue lo bastante esclarecedor como para acallar a la maga de rubio cabello a la vez que la susodicha daba un ligero respingo. Inmediatamente Erza salió del agua y se hizo con una toalla de su almacén mágico queriendo alejarse inmediatamente de allí.

—Erza...

Los demás se miraron con lástima reflejada en sus ojos. Nunca habían visto de esa manera a la pelirroja, decaída y sin su usual alegría. Pero todos comprendían el duro golpe emocional que debería estar llevando por dentro.

La Scarlet se dirigió a la parte delantera de la casa y tomó aire lo más hondo que pudo. Observó la oscuridad del bosque y pensó si realmente debería marcharse. De todos modos enseguida desechó la idea, su moral le impedía largarse y abandonar a sus compañeros a su suerte. Volteó sobre su propio eje corporal y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del segundo piso. Ella estaría allí esperando a que terminaran ellos o al menos aquello es lo que había supuesto hasta que se percató de su presencia a unos metros de ella. Consigo cargaba una poca de leña y la dejó sobre el pequeño montón que había pegado a la pared de madera.

—Ma-...Eileen—justo a tiempo para rectificar.

—Erza, no es necesario que estés tan en tensión. De hecho no debes estarlo—la Spriggan la miró con frialdad haciendo que la otra maga se pusiera en alerta—quiero que te quede claro que no pretendo tener ningún tipo de relación contigo. Es cierto que eres mi hija, pero eso no significa nada para mí. Debes comprender que cuando una persona está al filo de la muerte lo único que hace es delirar—añadió refiriéndose a lo que le dijo en su día cuando decidió clavar aquella katana en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

—Iba a decirte lo mismo. Fairy Tail está aquí porque tú lo pediste, y si yo he venido es porque Laxus, como Maestro, me lo ha mandado. No tengo intención de tratarte como una persona distinta a lo que te considero, así que por mi parte podemos seguir igual.

Dicho aquello la Titania entró en la casa y se dirigió al espacio que su progenitora les había habilitado tanto a ella como a sus compañeros para poder dormir. Eileen la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista pensando que, al fin y al cabo, esa relación debía quedar de esa manera. Ni por su parte podía pedirle más ni Erza podía pedírselo a ella.

La cena aconteció con normalidad y cuando llegó la hora todos los magos se levantaron de la mesa aguardando con ansia y curiosidad poder admirar con sus propios ojos a esas formas ovaladas que contenían las criaturas más majestuosas dentro del mundo mágico.

—¡Qué emoción, me estoy encendiendo! —exclamó Natsu sin creer aún que sería capaz de ver aquello.

—Apágate, no querrás chamuscarlos—respondió Gray cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras seguía los pasos de la Belserion, que ya había puesto un pie fuera de la casa.

—Tendremos que caminar un poco para llegar a la cueva. Juliet y Heine os vais a quedar aquí.

—A sus órdenes, Eileen-sama—contestó la más seria.

—No es justo que ellos puedan ir y nosotras no, Eileen-sama—Juliet desde luego no estaba conforme con la decisión de la Spriggan. La susodicha solo tuvo que clavar su penetrante mirada sobre su ángel blanco para acallarlo.

Las dos espadas personificadas se quedaron custodiando la casa mientras que los demás se adentraron de nuevo en el denso y oscuro bosque.

—N-no me gusta la oscuridad…—comentó Lucy con algo de tartamudeo en su voz aferrándose a la Scarlet. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Wendy también le había copiado la acción.

Eileen escuchó a la Heartfilia. A diferencia de cuando era de alma humana, ahora adoraba la oscuridad y no tenía la necesidad de ir acompañada de luz para poder ver qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. Era consciente de la pequeña llama que Natsu había creado en su dedo índice simulando una antorcha, por lo finalmente ella no hico nada por mitigar el miedo de la rubia.

Gray bajó su mirada y se percató del cambio de terreno. Esta vez era más duro, más rocoso. Y al alzar su mirada por fin comprendió que su pequeña excursión había llegado a su fin. Enfrente de él se alzaba la gran boca de la cueva de la que les había estado hablando la mujer más poderosa de Alvarez.

—¿Falta mucho? —se interesó el pelirosa. Tenía muchas ganas de ver lo que les había prometido Eileen.

—Cuando tu paciencia sea equivalente a tus ganas de querer luchar llegarás muy lejos, Salamander—la Belserion ironizó mientras reía internamente, al igual que Lucy y Wendy.

Siguieron caminando hacia el interior de la cueva sin apenas ver nada hasta que de pronto las antorchas que habían situadas a cada lado de las paredes del oscuro túnel se encendieron. Los magos atendieron a cada detalle pudiendo percatarse de lo ancho que era aquel camino y de lo cálido que se iba sintiendo el ambiente a medida que iban avanzando hacia el interior.

—¡Hey, mirad allí! —a Wendy se le iluminó la mirada cuando divisó al fondo el motivo por el cual estaban ellos allí.

El nido hecho con paja que había sobre el suelo era increíble, pero lo que resultó ser más vistoso fue aquellas esferas imperfectas que se encontraban sobre éste.

—Increíble…—Gray apenas podía articular palabra del asombro que lo envolvía. Esas formas ovaladas simplemente eran espectaculares.

El Dragon Slayer se acercó a uno de los huevos. La cáscara que cubría el interior era de característica escamada y la tonalidad que adoptaba era de un dorado intenso en el que se podía ver totalmente reflejada la luz que emanaba de las pequeñas flamas de las antorchas que permitían iluminar la cueva.

—Y qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros—inquirió Natsu a la vez que acercaba su nariz olfateando el olor que desprendía aquello que tan maravillado lo tenía.

—Quiero que me ayudéis a incubarlos y una vez que hayan nacido os los llevéis a Fairy Tail.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ese no era el trato—Erza enseguida replicó a la vez que clavó su dura mirada sobre la Belserion.

Los magos del gremio no podían estar más sorprendidos por las palabras de la Spriggan.

—No tenía la intención de hacerlo…pero os explicaré el motivo por el cual os estoy pidiendo esto.

Eileen tomó asiento en una roca lo suficientemente cómoda como para dejar apoyado su trasero esa superficie. Los demás magos simplemente se sentaron en el suelo adoptando la posición de indio. La pelirroja de largas trenzas masajeó sus sienes intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para intentar convencer a aquellos jóvenes, aunque era consciente de si quería conseguir la total confianza de sus acompañantes estaría obligada a explicar la verdad que muy pocos conocían.

—Bien, empezaré desde el principio. Mi nombre es Eileen Belserion y tengo más de cuatrocientos años.

—Yo creo que ya nada me sorprende de esta mujer—musitó por lo bajo el Fullbuster abriendo totalmente su mente dando la bienvenida a cualquier noticia que les pudiera transmitir la Belserion.

—Yo estoy flipando—Lucy igualmente siguió escuchando con atención. Le encantaba oír ese tipo de historias.

—En su día fui la Reina de los Dragones y la creadora de la magia Dragon Slay-

—¿¡Qué!? —Natsu se levantó de un brinco queriendo creer que había oído bien—¿Tú eres una Dragon Slayer? —añadió señalando con temblor y descaradamente a la mujer con su dedo índice.

—¡Natsu estate quieto, queremos escuchar la historia! —vociferó Lucy tirando del chaleco del mago de fuego. Wendy sonrió ante las reacciones de su amigo.

La mujer más poderosa de Alvarez dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro cargado de paciencia.

—Ahora soy un dragón, pero técnicamente sí, se me puede considerar una Dragon Slayer.

—¿Cuál es tu magia Dragon Slayer? ¡No puedo esperar a pelear contigo, me estoy encendiendo! —dijo con gran emoción el pelirosa haciendo arder sus puños.

—¡Natsu! —la voz de Erza fue suficiente como para obligarlo a que se sentara de nuevo.

—Mi mayor deseo siempre fue que los dragones y los humanos convivieran en armonía, de hecho en mi reino ese deseo era una realidad. —Eileen bajó ligeramente su nostálgica mirada recordando cada detalle de su pasado—Yo era la reina del Reino de Dragnof y con la ayuda del Gran Dragón Sabio, Belserion, me aseguraba de que la paz reinara en toda la zona este del continente de Ishgar.

—Debía ser una tarea difícil—comentó Gray escuchando atentamente a la maga.

—Con la ayuda de los dragones se me hacía menos ardua. El problema estaba en que no todos los dragones querían cooperar en ese tipo de convivencia. Estas criaturas mágicas son genéticamente territoriales y han sido siempre las dueñas de la tierra, mar y aire de Earth Land y no podían consentir de ninguna manera que los humanos también convivieran en ella—siguió explicando Eileen arrugando su frente ante la seriedad de su expresión.

—¿Y por qué creaste la magia Dragon Slayer? —inquirió Natsu estirando sus piernas y realizando una apoyo posterior con sus brazos.

—Después de unos años de nulas negociaciones con los dragones radicales no quedó otra opción que dar comienzo a lo que se le llamó la Guerra de los Dragones. Mi papel como reina era proteger a todo ser que se encontrara en Dragnof y alrededores, y no podía permitir que esos dragones irracionales mataran a los humanos. Entonces, después de probar diversos tipos de magia se me ocurrió la idea de encantar el poder de un dragón en el cuerpo de un humano, y a simple vista pareció funcionar. Eso era magia Dragon Slayer pura y nos ayudó a recuperar varios territorios perdidos en la guerra.

—Increíble…—Wendy ya había escuchado aquella historia, pero siempre deseó volver a convertirse en oyente de aquella mujer.

—¿La guerra terminó? —inquirió Lucy llena de expectativas.

—Acnologia, que formaba parte del bando de dragones radicales, masacró varios territorios y dio fin a la guerra autoproclamándose Rey de los Dragones. Belserion murió y yo no podía poner más en peligro a mi pueblo, además…

Entonces su ahora viva mirada se posó sobre la joven maga de color pelirrojo, que tragó saliva automáticamente. La observó durante unos segundos guardando silencio y recordando la sonrisa que le devolvió en su día su alma humana dejando libre el atisbo de luz que desde entonces brillaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¿Además? —¿por qué paraba? Natsu quería seguir escuchando.

—Dragnof estaba esperando la llegada de la nueva princesa.

—¿Eh? No me hables en clav- —el pelirosa sintió el duro golpe en sus costillas por parte de la Heartfilia, que con la máxima discreción le hizo una señal con su mirada apuntando hacia la Scarlet, que se mantenía totalmente quieta ante el relato de su progenitora.

—Lo que ocurrió después ya no es relevante para llevar a cabo el trabajo que os he pedido. Lo único que os puedo transmitir, magos de Fairy Tail, es que con el nacimiento de estos dragones la convivencia con los humanos puede volver a ser posible. Además me lo habéis demostrado.

—¿Te lo hemos demostrado? —Wendy no estaba muy segura de entender aquellas últimas palabras de la pelirroja, a lo que la susodicha medio sonrió ante la inocencia de la peliazul.

—Wendy y Natsu habéis sido capaces de convivir parte de vuestra infancia con un dragón. Os voy a ser sincera, esta es la única esperanza que me queda para no cometer el mismo error que hace cuatrocientos años—dijo la maga de Alvarez poniéndose de nuevo en pie mientras señalaba a los dorados huevos. —Vosotros como Dragon Slayer que sois debéis ser capaces de enseñar un comportamiento racional a un dragón. Tenéis el potencial suficiente como para conseguirlo.

—Creo que estás confiando demasiado en nosotros, Eileen-san…—Wendy no estaba muy segura de poder hacer lo que aquella maga le estaba pidiendo.

—No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Grandeeney, pero sí al Rey Dragón de Fuego, Igneel.

—Igneel…—ante el simple recuerdo Natsu sonrió con algo de nostalgia al recordar a su padre adoptivo.

—Pondría la mano en el fuego a que Igneel amaba a los humanos y estoy segura que él no hubiera querido ningún enfrentamiento. Además, soy consciente de que se enfrentó a Acnologia.

—Fue el mejor padre que pude tener—Natsu habló totalmente seguro de sus palabras sintiendo en su interior el profundo amor que le tenía a su padre.

Lucy y Gray sonrieron al ver a su compañero hablar de aquella manera tan poco usual en él. Al fin y al cabo tenía un gran corazón.

—¿Y qué pinta August en todo esto? —Gray inquirió al recordar al que era en esos momentos su enemigo.

—August odia a los dragones, y estoy segura que si no mata a estas crías las va a hacer sus esclavas. —La Belserion no podía tener mirada más fría reflejándose en sus ardientes orbes por el simple hecho de mencionar a ese gran mago.

—Así Alvarez será más poderoso—concluyó la Heartfilia endureciendo su rostro. Si los planes de aquel Spriggan se llevaban a cabo Fairy Tail podía estar de nuevo en peligro.

—Fairy Tail…

Eileen observó a cada uno de los magos que había en el lugar con la suficiente autoridad como para que todos ellos atendieran a sus palabras.

—Como Reina de los Dragones no puedo permitir que August lleve a cabo su plan. Me siento en la total obligación de proteger a estas criaturas, pero si algo me ocurriera necesito saber que puedo contar con los pocos Dragon Slayer que quedáis.

El silencio de nuevo se hizo en la gran galería rocosa. La humedad se podía sentir como calaba en los huesos, pero aun así todos los magos se sentían ardiendo por el coraje que les transmitió la Belserion.

—Pero Eileen-san…yo no sé-

—¡No te preocupes Wendy! ¡Somos los mejores magos que hay, podremos hacerlo! —Natsu exclamó emocionado y con la suficiente motivación como para levantarse de un brinco. —Además, se lo debemos a ellos—añadió el pelirosa guiñando uno de sus ojos refiriéndose esta vez a sus padres adoptivos mientras tendía la mano a la niña para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No podemos dejar que Alvarez vuelva a enfrentarse a Fairy Tail y a los demás gremios, no después de haber conseguido que la paz haya vuelto a nosotros—Gray Fullbuster también se levantó dando de ese modo su voto a favor de la Belserion.

—Esos dragones se merecen vivir al igual que los humanos, debemos evitar que sean los esclavos de August ¡Esta vez no les permitiremos dar el primer paso! —respondió la maga de cabello rubio chocando su mano con la del mago de fuego seguida de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Solo quedaba una decisión por escuchar. La chica de la armadura aun estaba sentada de brazos cruzados sobre el mullido nido manteniendo su silencio, a lo que sus compañeros se mantenían a la espera ansiosos por oír qué tenía que decir la Titania ante la propuesta de su progenitora.

¿Acaso aquello estaba bien? Dejar que volvieran los dragones a la tierra de Ishgar tal vez era demasiado arriesgado y posiblemente era una de las razones principales por las cuales los reinos del continente se atrevieran a dar caza o incluso a desencadenar otra guerra. Ya había sido suficiente con Acnologia, por no hablar de su propia madre…eran dos dragones encerrados en el cuerpo humano y su comportamiento muchas veces había estado rozando el puramente instinto animal poniendo en peligro a su gremio.

Erza miró fijamente a su madre queriendo entrar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos pero fallando en el intento. No sabía si confiar en ella o si aquello simplemente era una tapadera para engañarlos a todos y llevar a cabo el verdadero plan. Aun así…aquello solo eran conjeturas suyas. En verdad la Titania no querría haber vivido el pasado de su progenitora, un pasado cargado de dolor por culpa de la traición que recibió en su día por los suyos propios, por su reino, por su pueblo, por su padre. Erza sabía que Eileen tenía razones suficientes como para dejar de lado su tarea como Spriggan y centrarse en lo que realmente era y había sido desde siempre su gran objetivo: restaurar la paz entre humanos y dragones.

—Erza…—Lucy se sentía totalmente desesperada por querer conocer la respuesta de su compañera, que solo mantenía su seria mirada sobre la neutral de la Belserion.

Entonces la Scarlet maldijo la hora en la que recordó las sabias palabras que en su día alguien le dijo _"Todos cometemos errores, Erza"_. La voz de su antiguo maestro retumbó en su mente obligándola a sacudir ligeramente su cabeza. Lo peor es que sabía que tenía razón, y que tal vez…solo tal vez, aquella sería la mejor oportunidad para probar la escasa, casi nula, confianza que ella había aguardado en su madre.

—Cualquiera que haga daño a mi familia es mi enemigo, y si August pretende algo en contra de mi gremio es mi obligación detenerle. —finalmente Erza sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyarse en su piernas en el preciso instante en el que se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de la Desesperación y las motivadoras sonrisas de sus amigos.

 **Continuará…**

¡Otro capítulo listo! Espero que os haya entretenido.

¡Un saludo!


	5. Chapter 5

Las velas que había en la habitación se apagaron y por fin, tras un largo día, pudieron darse el lujo de tumbarse en los colchones que la maga de Alvarez les había proporcionado, aunque Natsu y Gray tuvieron que trasladarlos al comedor porque que la estancia donde se encontraban las chicas no era lo suficientemente espaciosa.

—¿Estará bien quedándose sola en aquel lugar? —se interesó Wendy tapándose con la sábana.

—Ella es la mujer más poderosa de Alvarez, es reina, es un dragón, es una segunda Erza…creo que hay razones suficientes como para no tener que preocuparse por ella, Wendy—intentó calmar la Haertfilia después de enumerar con los dedos los numerosos logros de la adulta pelirroja. Aunque la Scarlet no pareció sentirse demasiado alagada por lo último que mencionó Lucy ya que el hecho de parecerse a la Belserion no le resultaba demasiado enorgullecedor…¿o sí?

—Lo sé, pero aun así…no hay que olvidar que los de Alvarez la están buscando—la peliazul se sentía realmente angustiada por la maga que apenas conocía, pero había algo en ella que la hacía sentir valiente y con coraje para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Simplemente Wendy no quería que algo malo le ocurriera a la que en su día fue Reina de Dragnof.

—Ella va a estar bien.

Aquello fue suficiente como para hacer que Wendy y Lucy dieran media vuelta en sus colchones y dirigieran su sorprendida mirada hacia la Titania, que les daba la espalda a pesar de saber con certeza que los ojos de sus amigas estaban clavados en ella. Ciertamente no supo porqué dijo aquello, esas palabras simplemente salieron de su boca casi automáticamente y retumbaron con fuerza dentro de ella. Erza era conocedora del gran poder mágico de la mujer en la que estaban confiando sus compañeros y en la que ella hacía el esfuerzo también. Lo único que deseó en ese instante fue agarrarse a las convincentes palabras de la Belserion y creer fervientemente en ella.

La maga de la armadura recordó la breve conversa que tuvo con su progenitora al salir de las aguas termales y, por una razón totalmente desconocida, sintió un sabor amargo cuando ella le transmitió que no significaba nada a pesar de ser su única hija. Erza sabía que ella había cambiado, ya no mostraba con tanta frecuencia aquella mirada cargada de ansia y locura además de haberse atrevido a pedir la ayuda de su familia, pero en lo referente a su relación materno filial la pelirroja de largas trenzas no había cambiado su forma de pensar. Tal vez tuviera razón y fue el delirio el que la tomó presa en el momento de su suicidio hasta tal punto de susurrar algo tan irreal como era el amor que le profesó durante más de cuatrocientos años.

Erza prefirió no adentrarse más en esos pensamientos y decidió intentar descansar y reponer las energías tan necesarias para poder defender a sus mejores amigos y a aquellos que la hacían sentir completamente viva.

….

La luna aun no había pasado a la siguiente fase y por lo tanto seguía tan llena como hacía unos días atrás siendo lo suficientemente brillante como para ser capaz de alumbrar el oscuro territorio de Alvarez que predominaba en la noche.

August aún no había cambiado sus ropajes, no se sentía con ganas de irse al dormitorio. El mago se mantuvo observando al horizonte a través del gran ventanal de su inmenso despacho pensando en los acontecimientos pasados y en cierta Spriggan. Apretó su mandíbula al recordar su último enfrentamiento con ella y cómo casi cayó derrotado ante la poderosa magia de la Belserion. Definitivamente había mejorado sus aptitudes desde la última guerra contra Acnologia y las tierras de Ishgar.

El ligero golpeteo contra la madera de la alta puerta de la estancia en la que él se encontraba lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y no fue demasiado complicado adivinar de quién se trataba.

—¿Me permite el paso, General? —la neutra y educada voz de Invel resonó desde el fondo de la sala.

—Adelante Invel, ¿me traes noticias? —tal vez su intención fue algo desesperada, pero sus expectativas por encontrar a la Desesperación Escarlata eran demasiado altas.

—No señor, siento comunicarle que respecto a Eileen-sama aún no tengo información, pero enseguida que la consiga se lo transmitiré de inmediato—respondió el mago de hielo intentando no enfadar al líder de los Spriggans.

—Me pesa decirlo, pero ahora es una amenaza para nuestro imperio. Se atrevió a robarnos esos huevos de dragón y eso es algo que no puedo consentir—comentó August apartando su mirada de la ventana y profundizándola sobre los orbes del chico, que no mentó palabra alguna al respecto—Y bien, qué es lo que ocurre.

—Verá…se trata del tema de los huevos de dragón. Me gustaría saber si usted confía en el gremio que nos los entregó—a medida que fue avanzando en su pregunta fue disminuyendo el tono de voz. Invel no quería poner en duda el criterio del viejo Spriggan, pero desde hacía días que aquella cuestión le había estado rondando por la mente.

—Invel, los que me los entregaron eran fieles a nuestro fallecido Emperador. No veo el motivo por el cual dudar de ese gremio—respondió el sabio anciano cruzando sus manos tras su espalda.

—Muchos de los gremios oscuros que eran fieles al señor Zeref han tomado la ley por su mano sin importarles la ética de actuación que caracterizaba a nuestro Emperador—comentó Invel metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—tal vez no nos aporte ningún beneficio tener en nuestro poder a semejantes monstruos.

August endureció su mirada, a lo que el cónsul intentó sostener fallando en el intento. Ahora se encontraba cabizbajo y dominado ante la intimidante presencia del amo y señor del imperio de Alvarez.

—Criar a esos dragones nos da la posibilidad de fortalecer nuestras líneas de combate y mejorar la defensa y el ataque de nuestro ejército. No veo el porqué no intentarlo—se atrevió a decir el hombre mayor volviendo a darle la espalda al otro mago, que tras pasados unos segundos por fin se decidió a hacer una leve reverencia.

—Sus palabras son órdenes para mí. Encontraremos a Eileen y la traeremos de vuelta.

El mago de hielo volvió a inclinarse ante la presencia de August antes de abandonar la estancia. El otro mago dirigió otra vez sus caídos ojos hacia la luna llena y, bajo su reflejo en el cristal, vio un atisbo de su propia sonrisa motivada por la gran confianza que tenía en sí mismo.

—Te vas a hundir tú sola, Eileen.

….

Aquella mañana madrugó…o mejor dicho, madrugaron. La brisa matinal que recorría sus torsos desnudos ayudó a secar ligeramente las gotas de sudor que caían por sus pieles. Hacía tiempo que no entrenaban con tanta emoción, y el hecho de no haber realizado ningún trabajo complicado desde que acabó la guerra los había hecho perder algo de agilidad. Al fin y al cabo aquellos dos magos disfrutaron junto con sus amigos unas merecidas vacaciones.

—¿Se te está apagando la llama, Natsu? —comentó el mago de hielo con sorna en su voz.

—¡Ya quisieras tú!—las flameantes llamas volvieron a rodear los puños de Salamander para después volver a atacar de nuevo.

Los golpes no cesaron, pero aquello les divertía. Natsu y Gray disfrutaban combatiendo y midiendo las nuevas fuerzas que habían conseguido al enfrentarse a Acnologia y a Zeref.

—Sí que han empezado temprano a entrenar.

Wendy se asomó por la pequeña ventana que daba a la explanada de la casa y mediante la cual pudo ver los rápidos movimientos de sus dos compañeros.

—No paran quietos, con lo bien que se está en la cama…cualquiera entiende a los hombres—Lucy por su parte se acurrucó a si misma disfrutando de los últimos minutos de sueño.

Y de hecho le hubiera encantado alargar más el momento de no ser por el tremendo ruido que hizo que tanto la maga celestial como sus otras dos compañeras brincaran de los colchones.

—¡Qué es eso! —Erza de inmediato observó a través de la ventana en la que estaba Wendy.

De pronto el blanquecino y espeso humo que se formó en el lugar borró cualquier oportunidad de poder ver a través de éste qué había causado la explosión. Natsu y Gray adoptaron enseguida la posición de defensa esperando cualquier iniciativa de ataque por parte del causante de aquello.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Aquella voz ya la habían escuchado antes.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos y no has cambiado nada la manera tan patética que tienes de pelear, tío Natsu—la luz incandescente que se hacía paso entre la humareda y la voz del individuo que soltó el atrevido y provocador comentario despertó les sentidos del Dragneel.

Allí estaban. Ellos, los tres elegidos por August para entablar una negociación con la Desesperación Escarlata se llevaron una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con sus antiguos enemigos y aquellos que se atrevieron a enfrentarlos.

—Vaya, el escupe fuego y su otro amigo. Qué raro que-

—¡Natsu! —Lucy acompañada de sus otras dos compañeras ya vestidas con sus usuales atuendos se posicionaron al lado de los que recibieron el ataque.

—Ya decía yo que no era normal que la rubia tonta se hubiera quedado en casita—Dimaria comentó con sorna clavando su mirada sobre la maga celestial.

—¡T-tú! —la Heartfilia se limitó a exclamar señalando a la Spriggan con su dedo índice.

—Dimaria, no olvides que ella te venció—la conocida voz de la que en su día fue aliada de Fairy Tail por fin hizo presencia captando toda la atención de Lucy.

—¡Brandish!

—¡Lucy! —exclamó de forma burlona la otra Spriggan imitando de mala manera a la integrante de Fairy Tail—aún sigues igual.

No fue necesario ser adivino para suponer de quién era el cabello rojizo que se mecía suavemente debido a la brisa de la mañana, y tampoco fue necesario ser adivino para saber a quién pertenecía la intensa mirada que estaba postrada sobre los tres Spriggans. Era la misma que la suya y simplemente el hecho de recordarla hizo que su piel se erizara.

—Mentiría si dijera que tampoco me sorprende que esa esté aquí—comentó Dimaria paseando sus orbes por la figura de la Scarlet una vez que recuperó el control de sus emociones.

—No es posible que Eileen se aburra tanto como para necesitar la compañía de estos magos de poca monda—habló Larcade torciendo su angelical sonrisa.

—Hablando de Eileen…me parece de muy mala educación que no reciba a sus adorados compañeros—dijo Dimaria cambiando su panorámica intentando buscar a la desaparecida Desesperación Escarlata.

—Qué demonios queréis—exigió Gray dando un paso hacia delante.

El rayo de luz que fue lanzado a toda velocidad hacia el mago de hielo fue bloqueado por los pelos gracias a la invocación de un gran escudo helado de ese modo protegiendo al resto de sus compañeros.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Natsu repeliendo con sus llamas la metálica cruz que solía llevar colgada el Dragneel Blanco a sus espaldas y que le lanzó a modo de boomerang.

—Veréis, no tenemos demasiado tiempo así que o nos decís donde está escondida Eileen o nos veremos obligados a tomar represalias—advirtió Brandish descruzando sus brazos queriendo aparentar que ella también se uniría a la pelea si los magos de Fairy Tail no obedecían.

—Para que la queréis—Wendy no fue menos y también se atrevió a encarar a aquellos poderosos magos.

—No te metas en asuntos de mayores, niñita.

De nuevo otro rayo de luz, origen del cual era la magia del sobrino de Salamander, fue directo a su blanco y de nuevo fue repelido por el rápido movimiento de la espada de Erza.

—Oh, además de hacerle una visita a mamá también es tan simpática que hasta se atreve a pelear contra nosotros—Dimaria realmente estaba provocando a los magos del gremio más fuerte de Fiore gracias a su ironía, pero esa vez fue la pelirroja con quién se enzarzó la Spriggan.

—No lo repetiré magos de Fairy Tail ¡Dónde está Eileen!—Brandish alzó su voz queriendo que ellos les dieran una respuesta de inmediato. Ni al final de la guerra quiso hacer daño a ese gremio ni en ese preciso instante tampoco era ese su deseo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que poner algo de presión al sus palabras.

—No insistas más, Randi. ¡Están pidiendo a gritos que este sea su cementerio!—vociferando aquello la rubia Spriggan desenvainó inmediatamente su vasta espada y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Erza, que hizo lo propio.

El choque del metal se oyó y las chispas que saltaron ante el brusco roce de las espadas se reflejaron en los brillantes y encendidos orbes de ambas magas.

—¡Erza! —la voz de Natsu se oyó con fuerza y con algo de espanto ante la osadía de atacar a un Spriggan sola. Por ser la hija de la Belserion tal vez los Spriggans la consideraran un blanco vulnerable y aquello los podía hacer más vulnerables.

—¡Eh, tú conmigo! —el Dragneel Blanco no dudó en encarar a su familiar, que masculló entre dientes maldiciendo al otro mago.

—¡Natsu, te cubro! —Gray enseguida le dio forma a su magia de hielo transformándola en varias lanzas que fueron directamente hacia el hijo de Zeref.

—¡No es justo que mi padre te quisiera más a ti! ¡He estado esperando desde esa maldita guerra para poder volver a pelear y hacerte pagar por lo que nos hiciste tú y tu condenado gremio! —la sádica mirada que en esos momentos se reflejaba en los orbes de Larcade demostró la ferviente necesidad de enfrentarse al hijo del Dragón de Fuego y vengarse.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues toma leña de la buena! —los puños de Natsu se encendieron golpeando al mago obligándolo de ese modo a retroceder.

—Te va a salir caro, tío Natsu—susurró por lo bajo el rubio apartando la ligera sangre que le empezó a correr por la comisura de su boca por culpa del ardiente puñetazo que le había atestado el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Los espadazos que Dimaria enviaba a la Titania eran demoledores, aunque la pelirroja lograba bloquearlos junto con la ayuda de Wendy y Lucy. Erza era consciente de que aquella mujer había combatido contra su amiga Kagura y que no debía subestimarla.

—Eileen os ha abandonado a vuestra suerte, rendíos ya de una buena vez—habló con desprecio la maga de Alvarez relajando esta vez el brazo que empuñaba su arma queriendo disfrutar de las expresiones de rabia de los de Fairy Tail.

—¡Brandish, detén esto! ¡No tiene sentido pelear y lo sabes! —Lucy vociferó desde lejos posicionándose en otro ángulo estratégico para poder respaldar a su compañera.

—Por mi parte no voy a luchar, pero mis amigos pueden hacer lo que les plazca—la Spriggan recostó su espalda en uno de los árboles que rodeaba la casa mientras cerraba sus ojos queriendo volverse ajena al tema.

—Si no quieres morir...más te vale saber defenderte bien, Titania.

—¡Erza, ten cuidado con su magia! ¡Ella sabe parar el tiempo! —Wendy se apresuró a notificarle antes de que el ataque la pillara desprevenida. La peliazul tembló durante unos segundos por culpa del recuerdo de su amiga Sherria, que sacrificó su propia magia para protegerla.

—Maldita niña...¡muere! —esta vez el blanco cambió y Dimaria se juró a si misma que su ataque cerraría la boca de aquella chivata.

—¡Wendy! —esta vez no iba a llegar a tiempo, esta vez no estaba ni Lucy ni ella misma a su lado para evitar el golpe. No era cuestión de subestimar a la Dragon Slayer del Cielo pero erza vio pasar por delante de sus ojos la muerte de la pequeña niña si ella misma no lograba evitarlo.

Como último recurso la Scarlet lanzó su espada hacia la Spriggan intentando por todos los medios ser capaz de despistarla y que Wendy pudiera evadir el ataque pero no lo logró, o al menos no su espada.

La ola de magia que invadió el lugar fue suficiente para captar la atención de los tres Spriggans a la vez y obligarlos a tomar una distancia prudencial con los magos de Fairy Tail deteniendo cualquier intención de ataque. Los dilatados ojos de Dimaria, Larcade y Brandish, que esta vez se irguió completamente preparándose seriamente por si esta vez tenía que intervenir, observaron con estupefacción cómo empezó a descender lentamente de entre los rayos del sol el bastón de detalles felinos que sostenía el cuerpo humano que se atrevió a interrumpir los combates.

Sus piernas cruzadas dejaron mostrar gran parte, o mejor dicho, completamente sus muslos mientras su capa ondeaba ante el viento, al igual que la falda que llevaba bordado el escudo del Imperio de Alvarez. Y bajo el peculiar sombrero que ensombrecía su rostro destacaba el color de sus labios mientras que a su vez se mantenían encendidos los luceros que podían matar de una sola mirada.

—Habría preparado un té si hubiera sabido que vendría visita—ironizó con voz despreocupada desde lo alto la mujer más poderosa de Alakitasia.

Larcade relajó su postura sin dejar de cambiar su expresión de fastidio, Simaria dio otro paso atrás intimidada por su mera presencia y Brandish tragó saliva rezando internamente para que la Desesperación Escarlata estuviera calmada.

—Eileen-san…—Wendy musitó por lo bajo agradeciendo la oportuna llegada de la madre de su compañera.

La Belserion se encontraba levitando unos metros más arriba de las cabezas de los integrantes del gremio de Fairy Tail, que se habían propuesto ayudarla, y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta posicionarse delante de la Dragon Slayer más joven aún sin tocar con sus pies en el suelo.

Erza sentía como las gotas de sudor corrían por dentro de su armadura debido al esfuerzo que había hecho combatiendo con Dimaria, pero pudo suspirar con disimulo. Sería una hipócrita si negaba que no se sentía más tranquila ahora que había llegado su madre.

—Por norma general mi casa suele estar limpia y ordenada, pero…—paseó su mirada con lentitud de lado a lado inspeccionando el desastre que habían ocasionado los ataques de magia, haciendo destrozos a los árboles que rodeaban su hogar y al terreno previamente cubierto de hierba y que en ese instante era de consistencia completamente terrosa—…lo que habéis hecho simplemente es una mierda—finalizó la pelirroja con una de las sonrisas más sádicas que sabía hacer.

En el momento en que sus tacones se posaron sobre el suelo la vibración a través del subsuelo se notó hasta tal punto de que algunas rendijas crujieron en la tierra. Su magia era asombrosa y la frecuencia cardíaca de los demás Spriggans aumentó considerablemente, estaban nerviosos y durante unos segundos se preguntaron a sí mismos si habían hecho bien en ir a negociar con la Reina de los Dragones. Los de Fairy Tail sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas cuando sintieron tal poder.

—Definitivamente tengo que luchar contra ella cuando esto termine—dijo Natsu sonriendo de medio lado abrumado por la motivación interna que lo recorría.

—Mejor ayúdame a pagar mi alquiler—bromeó Lucy sacándole la lengua.

—¿Gente, por qué no nos dejamos de tantas risitas y atendemos? Creo que esto se está poniendo serio—advirtió Gray volviendo a fijarse en los movimientos de sus enemigos.

—¿A qué se debe el placer de esta visita? —inquirió Eileen aparentando desconocer el verdadero motivo que había llevado a esos Spriggans a viajar hasta su hogar.

—No sabía que la edad habría pasado factura a tu memoria, pero aún así te lo recordaré—se atrevió a decir Larcade, aunque la fría y asesina mirada de la Belserion se clavó cómo miles de ajugas en los del mago.

—Te voy a dar un consejo Larcade…si quieres vivir más segundos de los que pienso concederte será mejor que midas tus palabras—estaba claro que la pelirroja no se andaba con chiquitas.

Erza miró de reojo a la mujer que intervino por ellos y llegó a la conclusión de que había hábitos que no había cambiado desde su combate con ella hacía unos meses atrás, como lo eran sus amenazantes respuestas. Aunque sonrió internamente ante el comentario último de la mujer.

—Dónde están los huevos de dragón, Eileen—esta vez fue la voz de Brandish la que captó la atención de la otra maga, que observó atentamente a la discípula de August antes de contestar.

—¡Ah, eso! Mmm…creo que la memoria me falla—bromeó Eileen primero sobándose su barbilla simulando pensar acerca del tema para después reír inmediatamente al ver los rostros de frustración de los demás Spriggans. Los magos de Fairy Tail casi se contagiaron por el peculiar humor de la Belserion. —¿Por qué no me ayudáis a recordar? —su voz retadora vino acompañada del suave gesto de su mano, que se elevó hasta la altura de su mirada apuntando a los magos de Alvarez. Y entonces la explosión que siguió al movimiento fue más que tremenda.

La gran humareda que se formó en el lugar se dispersó un rato después permitiendo dejar que se oyera la tos seca de los Spriggans que habían allanado su hogar. Inmediatamente recuperaron la compostura.

—Espero que con esto quede claro que no quiero ni hablar del tema ni que estéis aquí, así que sed buenos, obedientes y hacedme caso. Volved a Alvarez y decidle a August que no tengo intención ni de negociar con él ni de volver a la Élite. —habló con autoridad la pelirroja de largas trenzas sin titubear ante la mención del nombre del General del Imperio.

—Por favor, no queremos pelear….sólo vuelve a Alvarez y habla con August. Estoy segura que puedes llegar a una acuerdo que beneficie a todos—Brandish se dispuso a transmitirle sus verdaderas intenciones dejando de lado lo que el mago más poderoso del Imperio le ordenó e intentando que la mujer diera su brazo a torcer ante sus sinceras palabras.

—¿¡No queremos pelear!? Brandish, seamos realistas. Esa mujer se torció desde hace tiempo del camino que conduce a la verdadera luz por culpa de esa maldita niñata—acusó Larcade faltando el respeto y apuntando descaradamente a la Scarlet, que endureció su mirada hacia el Dragneel Blanco. La sola presencia de la señalada lo ponía nervioso.

—Randi, no me seas cría y acepta órdenes. Ya te las saltaste una vez y nos costó bien caro pagar el precio—la rubia Spriggan encaró a su amiga. Aquel no era momento para dudar a pesar de que muy en su interior sentía que nada de aquello tenía ni pies ni cabeza. El viejo de August era un egoísta.

—Nos va a hacer papilla…—musitó por lo bajo la Spriggan siendo lo dicho inaudible para los demás.

La Reina de los Dragones dio la espalda a los Spriggans que querían atentar contra ella y dirigió su decidida mirada hacia los miembros del gremio al que había pedido ayuda.

—Magos de Fairy Tail, no os enzarcéis en peleas innecesarias y recordad cuál es vuestro verdadero objetivo. Cuando nazcan lleváoslos al gremio y protegedlos sin dejar que nadie se haga con ellos—habló la Belserion recibiendo una leve aprobación por parte de sus receptores—Vosotros junto con vuestro compañero del elemento Metal y los de Sabertooth sois los últimos Dragon Slayer que quedáis y mi única esperanza. Confío en vosotros—Eileen les transmitió tanta energía y valentía con su voz que no tuvieron oportunidad de poner ninguna objeción.

Los orbes de Lucy se iluminaron intensamente al percibir las palabras de aquella mujer. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella al igual que miles de caballeros de hace más cuatrocientos años atrás, sintieran la adrenalina correr al escuchar las palabras de su Reina minutos antes de lanzarse a la batalla. Era justo como en las historias que leía antes de irse a dormir.

—¿Y tú? —Natsu quiso saber cuál era el plan de la mujer, que no tardó mucho en conocer.

—Hasta entonces yo os defenderé con todo lo que tengo—añadió la poderosa maga volviendo a encarar con su mirada a los tres Spriggans, que se estaban preparando para atacar sin miramientos. Aquellas palabras pillaron desprevenidas a Erza que tuvo la intención de encararla y hacerla entrar en razón, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¡No puedes ir contra ellos tú sola! Son demasiados y…y además nosotros somos más, tenemos ventaja—Lucy quería influenciar en la decisión de la pelirroja.

No sólo su aspecto sino que también su voz se parecían al de Anna Heartfilia. Eileen sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo de la mujer que la ayudó a calmar sus demonios internos durante los meses previos al momento de dar a luz. Ella fue capaz de encadenar y dejar latente su instinto dragón durante el tiempo necesario como para que no cometiera ninguna locura y para que de ese modo no hiciera daño a su futuro bebé. Sin casi pensarlo y como de un reflejo se tratase, la pelirroja de trenzas deslizó lentamente su mano enguantada siguiendo la línea de la gran cicatriz de su vientre recordándole la sonrisa que cada día le daba fuerzas para poder continuar. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Erza.

—Lucy, cálmalos si llegan a descontrolarse—tuvo que hacer oídos sordos y no pensar en su propia integridad física. Que el plan saliera bien era lo que más le importaba.

—¡Eileen-san, yo le cubro! —Wendy inmediatamente se posicionó al lado de la maga adoptando una posición de ataque mientras el Dragon Force crecía en su interior.

La Reina de los Dragones inmediatamente volvió a su posición después de haber empujado suavemente los hombros de la pequeña Dragon Slayer obligándola a retroceder levemente y haberla llevado cerca de la Heartfilia.

La peliazul enseguida quiso protestar ante la insensata osadía de la Belserion pero de inmediato se percató de cómo su visión quedaba tapada debido al cierre automático de sus ojos. A continuación sintió la calidez ajena sobre su cabeza.

—Será mejor que me lo guardes, no quisiera que esta vez me lo cortaran en dos.

Con ambas manos Wendy elevó el amplio borde del ancho sombrero que le impedía ver en esos momentos la sonrisa reflejada en el amable rostro de la Desesperación Escarlata. Juró que esa imagen quedaría grabada en su mente durante el resto de su vida. Nunca hubiera pensado que la maga que en su día intentó acabar con su vida actuara de esa manera y por ello se sintió feliz. Ante el gesto de la Spriggan los demás miembros de Fairy Tail sonrieron, incluso Erza se ablandó ligeramente.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir, Eileen!

Los rayos de luz se dirigieron hábilmente hacia la Belserion cual balas de fuego, pero como si de una insignificante hormiga se tratara las desvió con un golpe de bastón. Larcade maldijo a la que había sido compañera suya, realmente era muy hábil peleando.

Esta vez fue una sonriente Dimaria quien volvió a desenvainar su espada con la intención clara de atacar a la Belserion, y así fue. Sin titubear corrió a toda velocidad hacia la maga esperando a que su filo chocara contra el largo y duro bastón de madera, pero fue incapaz de parpadear al encontrarse inesperadamente otro objeto de metal bloqueando su ataque.

—Si crees que voy a dejar nuestro combate a medias te equivocas, Spriggan.

No solo Dimaria estaba alucinando por la rápida reacción de la Titania, sino que otros pares de ojos estaban en proceso de intentar asimilar a su vez la situación. Aquello no era lo que la Reina de los Dragones quería, de hecho no debía estar pasando. La misión de aquellos magos era proteger los huevos de dragón mientras ella los cubría, pero una vez más Erza se saltó las órdenes. Eileen se preguntó si August se habría sentido igual cuando ella no solía obedecer tampoco. Sonrió.

—¡Erza, no creas que solo tú te vas a divertir! —Gray también se posicionó al lado de la maga de Alvarez para encarar a la que en su día fue aliada de Fairy Tail. Brandish suspiró fastidiada.

—¿Acaso osáis saltaros mis órdenes? —la Belserion seguía con su mirada clavada en Larcade sin dejar de atender a los dos magos que estaban cada uno a su lado.

—Yo no soy ninguna Dragon Slayer así que no voy a moverme de aquí—habló Erza pendiente de los movimientos de su contrincante, que retrocedió. Eileen apretó su mandíbula ante la rebelde contestación de su hija. Agradecía la ayuda pero no quería a nadie más que a ella misma en ese combate a tres.

—A mi no me hables de Dragon Slayer, lo mío son los demonios como ellos—el Fullbuster empezó a crear su magia y la lanzó rápidamente hacia Brandish, que encogió las lanzas heladas que iban directas hacia ella para después esquivarlas. Estaba claro que no quería enfrentarse a Fairy Tail.

—¡Oye Gray, te estás llevando toda la gloria! —Natsu se molestó por lo injusto que le resultaba que él no pudiera combatir y su compañero y a la vez rival sí. Gray simplemente se burló del mago de fuego sonriendo de lado a lado.

—¿¡Demonios!? ¡Aunque fue mi padre quien lo hizo no te voy a perdonar que nos hayas comparado con las sucias alimañas de Tartaros, estúpido mago! —Larcade tomó en su mano la cruz que llevaba a sus espaldas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba saltando directamente hacia el Demon Slayer.

—¡Enchantment! —la voz de Eileen se alzó y antes de que Larcade consiguiera golpear al Fullbuster con su cruz, el alto bastón con manchas negras adoptó tal resistencia que bloqueó el ataque y, por ende, la maga pudo contraatacar golpeando al mago en su vientre con la punta del objeto que siempre llevaba consigo.

El campo de magia cada vez podía notarse más. La Belserion estaba molesta y esa sensación se traducía en las ligeras pero notorias vibraciones que movían el suelo.

—Lo hubiera bloqueado, Eileen—se defendió el pelinegro secándose las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente.

—Lucy, Natsu-san, vámonos ahora que nos están cubriendo. Debemos hacerle caso—Wendy susurró por lo bajo tirando de los ropajes de sus compañeros, que tras asentir y sin decir nada para no llamar aún más la atención, desaparecieron por detrás de la casa.

—¡Maldita Titania, ya es suficiente! ¡Vete al infierno! —Dimaria tomó algo de distancia con la Scarlet y entonces su magia empezó a brotar de su cuerpo. Con ese as bajo la manga seguro que la joven pelirroja acabaría derrotada, pensó la Yesta—¡Age Scratch!

El dolor que había sentido durante toda su vida se vería reflejado en ese ataque y gracias a ese sufrimiento la maga caería rendida. Era perfecto para hacer que la Scarlet se retirara del combate y ya de paso también se la llevarían a Alvarez como rehén haciéndole pagar todo el daño que hizo a la reputación y dignidad de todos los Spriggans durante la guerra. Dimaria sonrió complacida por su gran plan, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Erza pudo percatarse en milésimas de segundo de la casi letal ola de magia que desprendió la Spriggan de gruesa espada y entonces sintió el corazón irle a mil al no saber cuál de sus armaduras usar para evadir el peligroso ataque. Pero de repente los latidos que bombeaban rápidamente su sangre pararon y sólo su estupefacta mirada pudo presenciar cómo la oscura capa, cuyo recuerdo del cosido en el centro la había llevado a sus más angustiantes recuerdos cada noche, se interponía entre ella y su oponente.

—¡No! —fue lo último que pudo vociferar desesperadamente Erza milésimas de segundos antes de escuchar el desgarrador grito cargado de sufrimiento por parte de la persona que la trajo al mundo.

 **Continuará…**

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

En primer lugar me gustaría agradecer los reviews recibidos, de verdad que no sabría la acogida de esta historia pero visto lo visto parece ser que al menos entretiene y eso es muy bueno ^^ Estoy disfrutando de escribirla y espero terminarla para antes de verano, puesto que de aquí poco calculo que tendré que hacer un parón largo debido a otras obligaciones. Calculo que la historia no tendrá demasiados capítulos, pero aun no está acabada así que…

En segundo lugar quiero justificar la mención de Anna Heartfilia. En verdad seré sincera, no sabía cómo introducir la mención de dicho personaje pero me apetecía, por lo que me inventé lo que sale en este capítulo, es decir, por si no se ha entendido he venido a transmitir que debido a su magia era capaz de apaciguar a Eileen para que no recayera en un estado de locura en pleno embarazo. Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que Eileen y Anna pudieron haberse conocido debido a que ambas son de cuatrocientos años atrás así que eso es todo. Por eso también he mencionado que Lucy puede apaciguar a los futuros dragones en caso de descontrol.

En fin, un saludo y ya de paso animo a todas aquellas personas que quieran escribir que se inicien con la simple escritura de una historia ^^


	6. Chapter 6

El sol brillaba con intensidad iluminando el espeso bosque que se extendía por el territorio aunque sin ser capaz de atravesar por completo las densas y frondosas ramas de los centenarios y frutales árboles. No obstante en el claro en el que se encontraba la caseta de dicha maga la luz chocaba con fuerza haciendo que el sudor recorriera el cuerpo de la joven de cabello escarlata bajo su armadura y dándole la sensación de que el metal le pesaba aún más a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ir equipada con éste.

—Erza, no podemos rendirnos ahora. Si lo hacemos se acabó—Gray también comenzaba a sentirse agotado tras lanzar múltiples lanzas de hielo a sus contrincantes.

Erza no podía concentrarse al cien por cien siendo consciente de la presencia del cuerpo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. La posición era exactamente la misma que hace un año, cuando su espada cruzó su vientre. Las trenzas rojizas descansaban recorriendo el suelo y tapando el rostro de la maga. Ella se situó delante protegiéndola y esperando a que se pusiera en pie, con la esperanza de que así fuera pero el tiempo pasaba y no se había movido ni un ápice. ¿Estaría muerta?...imposible. Aún sentía demasiado bien su poder mágico.

—¡Erza!

De nuevo la gruesa espada de DiMaria chocó contra el acero de la suya, y a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque. Debía aceptarlo, estaba totalmente aturdida. No se esperaba la repentina reacción de Eileen para poder evitar que el mortal ataque de la Spriggan de cabello rubio acabara con ella.

—¡Me parece que a esto le queda muy poco para terminar, Larcade! ¡A por ellos! —DiMaria vociferó con motivación. Ambos magos se lanzaron a atacar a la vez dispuestos a acabar con la misión de una buena vez.

—¡Tenemos que contraatacar, Erza! ¡Sino estamos perdidos!

—¡Sí!

—Como bien debe ser…esto tiene que terminar ya—Brandish susurró por lo bajo antes de clavar su dura mirada sobre los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

La afilada lanza de hielo del Fulllbuster y la brillante espada de la Scarlet se volvieron diminutas pillándolos a ambos por sorpresa.

—¡Maldición! —exclamaron ambos al unísono siendo conscientes de la magia de Brandish. No podrían esquivar aquel ataque combinado si no pensaban en algo, pero el tiempo para ello era tan reducido que sus mentes estaban totalmente bloqueadas.

Gray fue a dar un paso, pero lo frenó la mano que le agarró uno de sus zapatos. El pelinegro volteó y quedó asombrado.

—U-universe…one…

Y entonces el vórtice que lo absorbió solamente le permitió ver durante escasos segundos la imagen de cómo la maga más fuerte de Alvarez y su compañera se veían envueltas por unas cadenas mágicas. A continuación todo se volvió oscuro, Gray desapareció del lugar y lo último que la maga de trenzas pudo escuchar fue la sonora carcajada de Larcade animándose a sí mismo y a DiMaria por el apoyo. Finalmente cayó rendida.

...

La cueva de cada vez se hacía más oscura, al igual que la primera vez que estuvieron ahí dentro. De todos modos a medida que iban caminando apresuradamente podían discernir la negrura de su alrededor con la tenue luz de las velas que iluminaban el final de ésta. Y efectivamente cuando llegaron la calidez que los envolvió fue tranquilizadora. Los resplandecientes huevos de dragón estaban en el mullido nido de paja descansando plácidamente.

—¡Natsu, no podemos perder tiempo! —instó Lucy haciéndose con uno de los huevos.

—Cada uno llevaremos uno, así no habrá problema. Tenemos que trasladarlos inmediatamente a Fairy Tail tal y como dijo Eileen-san—Wendy copió a su compañera y también cogió uno de los huevos.

—¡No podemos permitir que les pase nada malo a esto dragones, maldita sea! —Natsu tomó entre sus manos el último huevo que quedaba sintiendo la textura escamosa de éste haciendo que inmediatamente un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Le parecía imposible e increíble estar tomando un huevo de dragón.

Natsu se dispuso a dar un paso para reanudar la marcha y salir de esa cueva cuando de repente se detuvo.

—¿Natsu? No te pares que tenemos prisa—Lucy de seguida le reprendió sin entender el porqué de su reacción.

—Ya no los huelo.

Ante aquella afirmación, Wendy Y Lucy se miraron apenadas con algo de miedo en sus miradas temiéndose lo peor.

—¡Debemos volver cuanto antes!

—¡No Natsu-san! Debemos ir a Fairy Tail y proteger los huevos—Wendy intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Wendy tiene razón. Debemos llevarlos al gremio cuanto antes. Además tampoco sabemos qué ha pasado, así que no adelantemos acontecimientos.

Dicho aquello los tres magos se apresuraron en salir de la cueva y por fin pudieron sentir la luz del sol chocar sobre sus rostros.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Natsu tomó un trago de su cantimplora esperando a que alguna de las dos magas dijera algo. Era consciente de que si por su parte fuera, él iría enseguida a la casa de la Belserion para saber qué diantres podría haber pasado, pero de seguro que sus compañeras lo llamarían temerario así que prefirió esperar a escuchar su opinión. De todos modos también sabía que lo más importante eran aquellos huevos, y que por petición de la maga más fuerte de Alvarez aquel era el propósito principal. Chasqueó la lengua hastiado de la situación.

—Eileen-san me dijo que debíamos dirigirnos a las puertas de Alvarez pasando desapercibidos y luego tomar unos cavallos. Después al llegar a la costa deberíamos coger el tren que sobrepasa por encima del mar.

—¿Tren…?—ante aquella desagradable imagen Natsu simuló tener nauseas. Lucy simplemente le atestó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sí, esta es la manera más rápida de volver a casa. Aunque tardaremos algo más que yendo en dragón—Añadió la peliazul sonriendo al observar a su amigo.

—No me agrada mucho la idea de ir a Alvarez…—Lucy sintió cómo las piernas le temblaban ligeramente ante la simple mención del nombre de ese reino.

—¡Vamos Lucy, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y los encontramos!

—¡Ni hablar de meterse en problemas, Natsu!

—Chicos…—Wendy intentó poner paz entre aquellos dos magos tan peculiares y que, muy en el fondo, se complementaban demasiado bien.

Reanudaron la marcha y, tras esconder las esferas imperfectas en sus respectivas bolsas de viaje, se encaminaron sin más preámbulo hacia el imponente reino de Alvarez, aquel que les intentó invadir hace apenas un año y con el que tuvieron que pelear con todas sus fuerzas para poder sobrevivir.

….

La gruesa puerta de madera rechinó al abrirse por culpa de las bisagras oxidadas que la mantenían unida a la rocosa pared mientras que la humedad del ambiente se podía notar gracias a las gotas que recorrían la mazmorra. A los guardias reales no les costó demasiado trabajo encadenar a la pared los débiles cuerpos de las dos magas de cabello escarlata, ambas con los ojos vendados y apenas con conciencia.

—El General mandó que las dejáramos aquí, él luego ya bajará y hará lo que encuentre oportuno—comentó el capitán de los caballeros dando a entender que era hora de marcharse.

La joven maga sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, además de sentir cómo el frío calaba hondo por su piel. La habían despojado de su armadura mágica y se sentía algo vulnerable sin ésta. Se preguntó dónde diablos estaría aunque tras rumiar con algo de más tiempo no tardó en entender que estaba presa por aquellos que habían osado atacarla a ella y a sus compañeros.

La imagen de la persona que ayudó a su compañero a escapar de la pelea se plasmó en su mente. Erza sacudió con brusquedad su cabeza con la clara intención de deshacerse de aquello que cubría sus ojos. Y así fue como, tras maldecir a la vez que poner algo de empeño, la Titania logró que el sucio trapo que le impedía ver cayera en el suelo.

Algunas velas colgadas de los candelabros que se encontraban en la húmeda pared iluminaban la pequeña sala en la que estaba. Sus manos estaban presas por los grilletes que había en los extremos de las gruesas cadenas que había ancladas a la pared de la mazmorra y apenas en un instante Erza pudo darse cuenta de la débil cantidad de magia que había en su cuerpo. Exploró la mazmorra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sorprendiéndose de que no estaba sola en aquel lugar.

Ella también estaba encadenada y con los ojos tapados, solo que su espalda estaba recostada en la pared. Estaba inconsciente y, por un momento, Erza la vio indefensa. De todos modos desechó ese pensamiento en el preciso instante en el que se percató del leve movimiento de cabeza de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Malditos…—su voz no tardó en salir de su garganta, aunque apenas pudo oírse.

La maga de Alvarez no necesitó quitarse la venda de sus ojos para saber que no se encontraba sola en el lugar. Lentamente y con algo de dificultad por culpa de las heridas se puso en pie, haciendo resonar las cadenas que la tenían presa.

—¡Vaya vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí! Si es ni nada menos la que se hace llamar Reina—la voz burlona de Ajeel se hizo notar tras los barrotes de la mazmorra provocando que Erza se sobresaltara ligeramente.

—Los dos pajarillos escarlata ahora están en la jaula—Jacob dejó escapar otro comentario con la total intención de humillar a las dos magas.

Las risas burlonas de aquellos dos se acallaron de inmediato al darse cuenta de la presencia helada que se estaba acercando a ellos. Invel observó tras el cristal de sus lentes a las susodichas, una de las cuales clavó su dura mirada sobre el mago. No cabía duda que ella era una Hada de los pies a la cabeza, pero menos podía negar que su imponente estampa era casi idéntica a la maga que se encontraba aún con los ojos bendados.

—Erza Scarlett y Eileen-sama, os encontráis en una de las mazmorras del reino de Alvarez. Creo que no es necesario explicar el motivo por el cual estáis aquí—el peliblanco informó sin dejar de descruzar sus manos de la espalda.

—No os saldréis con la vuestra—Erza no tardó en hacerse oír.

—Será mejor que habléis, porque sino el señor August no tendrá pied-

Entonces la risilla que se escuchó inundar el lugar cortó en seco al Secretario del hombre que reinaba en esas tierras. Los tres Spriggans que se mantuvieron tras los barrotes de aquella mazmorra se molestaron al saber de dónde provenía aquella risa.

—Sois tan graciosos que hasta hacéis divertido estar aquí—dicho aquello la maga que se había mantenido sin hablar sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose del vendaje que cubría su vista.

Aún estando atada a aquellas cadenas mágicas, se pudo sentir su poder mágico. Era imposible y a la vez sorprendente que aquella maga aún no se hubiera escapado. Invel era plenamente consciente de que Eileen podría sorprenderlos en cualquier momento, y aún confiando en aquellas cadenas, tuvo que tragar saliva por un momento al notar cómo la fría mirada de la mujer de largas trenzas se clavó en él.

—Estoy ansiosa por ver a August, de hecho me parece deplorable que no haya sido él mismo el que haya bajado a hacernos la visita.

—Está ocupado en estos momentos, pero no tardará.

—Qué lástima, tal vez para entonces ya no estemos aquí.

Jacob y Ajeel cruzaron miradas, y no fueron precisamente de felicidad. Ellos dos también tenían algo de respeto a la Belserion.

—Esas cadenas retienen vuestro poder mágico y-

—¿Crees que no sé que es esta mierda? Recuerdo que las usé en su día para reteneros a todos vosotros por no obedecer las órdenes de Zeref—confesó Eileen haciendo callar a los tres Spriggans.

—Invel…—Jacob quiso detener aquella conversación. De repente no se vio con las ganas de querer encarar a aquella mujer.

El mago de hielo giró sobre su mismo eje y, dando la espalda a las encarceladas, se marchó seguido de Ajeel y Jacob, que no pudieron reprimir las ganas de volver a mirar aquellos ojos de la persona que, de no estar encadenada, los habría matado sin pensárselo.

Volviendo a estar solas otra vez, la Belserion dejó escapar un suspiro demostrando ahora sí el cansancio que tenía.

—Tenemos que encontrar una forma de deshacernos de estas cadenas y salir de aquí—propuso Erza sacudiendo el metal de sus muñecas.

—Con el poco poder mágico que tenemos dudo que haya alguna posibilidad…

Eileen se sentó en el frío suelo sin mostrar apenas ninguna intención de querer irse de ahí, cosa que cabreó a la Titania.

—¡Desde luego con ese comportamiento estaremos aún aquí para cuando llegue August! ¡Muévete!

Eileen observó a la maga de cabello escarlata algo sorprendida por la manera en la que le estaba hablando. No es que le importara demasiado las maneras, pero en esos instantes lo único que quería era descansar. Si cabía la remota posibilidad de escapar de allí, antes debían recuperar algo de magia, pero con su Universe One se había agotado.

—Cómo puedes estar sentada sin apenas intentar deshacerte de tus cadenas—Erza le volvió a reprender golpeando la pared con uno de sus puños.

La Scarlet estaba muy molesta con su madre, ¿qué se creía? No por ser poderosa ya era invencible. De hecho estaban ambas encerradas en aquel antro del cual no sabrían si escaparían. Erza tiró de una de aquellas cadenas de nuevo, pero era imposible hacer que el anclaje se moviera de la pared. Las sacudió de nuevo con desesperación, ¿acaso el trauma que tenía desde la última vez que estuvo encerrada en un lugar como aquel había hecho yaga en ella?

—Deberías calmarte y descansar un poco, Erza.

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Si tan solo no te hubieras interpuesto en el ataque de DiMaria ahora mismo tendríamos los huevos y estaríamos en Fairy Tail!

—Te equivocas. Yo estaría en Fairy Tail, tú estarías muerta. Así que tal vez sea mejor que estemos las dos encerradas pero vivas, querida Erza—la Belserion habló sin despegar su mirada de la otra mujer, que chasqueó su lengua fastidiada por sus palabras.

—Si de ese modo se tenía que completar la misión con mis compañeros vivos, entonces no me importa morir por ellos—la joven maga de Fairy Tail se sentó también en el suelo, recogiendo sus rodillas en sus brazos y cubriendo su rostro.

Eileen era conocedora de las hazañas de su hija como maga y no podía negar que era extremadamente fuerte y osada, tanto como para enfrentarse a ella en su forma de dragón. Y lo mejor de todo era que consiguió dañar sus duras y relucientes escamas, además de tener el coraje de enfrentarse a Acnologia. Pero desde luego había algo que la atemorizaba.

—Qué es lo que te aterra.

Erza levantó su mirada y la clavó sorprendida en su progenitora, que se mantuvo ahí observándola y esperando una respuesta. La Hada dudó en si era mejor mantenerse al margen, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no sería tan malo conversar con su acompañante mientras llegaba la hora de que August las interrogara a su manera.

—En su día Fairy Tail se enfrentó a los monstruos de Tartaros, y…

Le dolía tanto recordar aquello que con la simple mención del reino oscuro de Zeref se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

—Yo acabé presa por uno de ellos y me interrogó a base de torturarme. Yo no dije nada pero…—de nuevo escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos intentando disimular el terror que había en su mirada.

—¿Temes que te ocurra lo mismo?

La Scarlet sintió cómo su orgullo quedaba hecho trizas por la pregunta de la Belserion. No podría haber dado mejor en la diana.

—No es fácil estar encadenada en una mazmorra—la maga de trenzas cerró durante unos instantes sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en la pared recordando con gran dolor los tres años que tuvo que pasar ella en la mazmorra más fría de Dragnof, con apenas algunos ropajes, herida y embarazada.

Eileen se acarició con la yema de sus dedos la gran cicatriz que había en su vientre con un deje de nostalgia y como si fuera automático miró de nuevo a la chica que la acompañaba. Allí estaba su única hija, aterrada pero muy en el fondo esperanzada de encontrar una salida.

—Descansa un poco, Erza. Estoy segura que saldremos de aquí, pero antes debemos recuperarnos un poco.

—Cómo estás tan segura.

La Reina de Dragnof sonrió mientras se tumbaba en el incómodo suelo de piedra. Cerró sus ojos recordando la amable e inolvidable sonrisa que la hizo renacer de sus cenizas, que apagó aquel fuego que la había consumido hasta perder la cordura, que había partido en mil pedazos aquel intenso poder que destrozó su vida humana haciéndola convertirse en el monstruo que casi mata a su propia e única hija.

—No voy a permitir que ningún Spriggan te ponga una mano encima.

Aquello fue lo último que pudo oír Erza de los labios de su madre. No entendió muy bien el porqué, pero reconoció que aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron. La Scarlet se tumbó también en el suelo e inconscientemente agradeció no estar sola en una mazmorra.

Y la calma volvió a ella.

….

Llevaba horas caminando y por fin pudo divisar a lo lejos los altos torreones del reino de Alvarez. Sacudiendo su ropa y deshaciéndose de los pocos restos de paja que quedaban aún en su despeinado cabello color negro, Gray se mantuvo alerta de no topar con ningún caballero que portara el emblema de la ciudad.

—Ya me podría haber enviado a Fairy Tail en lugar de terminar en el establo de una granja—habló para sí mismo el Fullbuster adentrándose en el camino principal que conducía a la ciudad—Aunque parece ser que ese Universe One no tenía la potencia suficiente como para alejarme de Alvarez.

—¡Muchacho! ¡Sube al carro y llegarás antes!

La voz del anciano que le ofreció transporte lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No tengo dinero para pagarle, buen señor.

—¡No importa, chico! Me sobra espacio, y a mis cabras seguro que no les importa que las acompañes un ratito—bromeó el anciano señalando la parte trasera del carro en el que iba subido.

Gray estuvo a punto de quejarse por la mala suerte que tenía, pero al rato lo vio como una oportunidad perfecta para poder colarse en el reino y burlar a los posibles guardias que seguramente guardaban la entrada. Entonces sin más preámbulo, el mago de hielo subió de un salto al carro de madera y rezó para que ningún animal que había subido le dejara ningún regalo apestoso en sus zapatos.

Al cabo de unas horas por fin llegó al interior de la ciudad y, tras agradecerle al anciano, Gray se adentró por las calles de Alvarez.

—Lo último que vi antes de desaparecer no me dio buena espina…—se dijo para sí mismo recordando las cadenas mágicas que atraparon a su compañera y a la otra maga—Las debieron capturar, maldita sea—habló molesto dirigiendo su dura mirada a las altas torres del alto castillo que se veía al fondo de la ciudad—si tan solo pudiera...pero son demasiados…

Gray se sentía totalmente frustrado por no ocurrírsele ningún plan efectivo para poder rescatar a las dos retenidas por las fuerzas del imperio. El pelinegro dio una vuelta lentamente sobre su mismo eje quedándose con cualquier detalle que su atenta mirada pudiera alcanzar a grabar. Sabía que debía volver cuanto antes al gremio e informar sobre lo ocurrido, pero se sentiría fatal si no hacía algo al respecto por su propia cuenta. Al fin y al cabo aquello era lo que su mejor amigo haría en esa situación. No se perdonaría que le ocurriera nada a Erza ni a su madre, no ahora que se habían reencontrado. Él no había sido capaz de vivir junto a su padre, pero no era un final que quisiera para la relación que podrían llegar a tener la Titania y su progenitora.

El mago de hielo se hizo paso entre el montón de gente que recorría las calles de Alvarez y, sintiendo todo el valor recorrer su cuerpo, se encaminó hacia el origen de los altos torreones que se llegaban a divisar al final de las murallas que encerraban la ciudad. No podía fallar en esa misión, se lo debía a Eileen por salvarle la vida.

….

Había intentado dormir un poco, pero la tensión que llevaba encima no se lo había permitido. Erza despegó su espalda del frío suelo empedrado y se sentó mirando seguidamente hacia el lado que se encontraba tumbada su acompañante, que seguía durmiendo, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño ventanal que decoraba la mazmorra e intentó pensar cualquier manera de salir de allí.

La Scarlet se puso en pie y forcejeó sus muñecas intentando zafarse de esos pesados grilletes de hierro sin lograr ningún resultado. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber dependido durante la pelea de aquella mujer de largas trenzas de cabello escarlata, y es que se sentía tan culpable por sentirse vulnerable cuando se encontraba cerca de ella que creyó por unos momentos que sus habilidades como maga habían disminuido. De todos modos no podía negar que se sentía más segura estando a su lado, definitivamente más protegida al lado de la maga más poderosa de Alvarez. Erza se preguntó qué habría sido de ellas dos si hubieran permanecido juntas desde el inicio, tal vez incluso se habrían llevado bien.

El ruido de las cadenas que mantenían presa a la Belserion sacó a la Titania de sus pensamientos y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar como la imponente mujer se levantaba del suelo cual depredador acechando el peligro que se avecinaba.

—Prepárate Erza, ya viene—el susurro que dejó escapar la voz de Eileen caló por los oídos de la Scarlet, que se mantuvo en pie y quieta a la espera de que llegaran los caballeros que se encontraban bajando las escaleras de las mazmorras.

—Es él, ¿verdad? —inquirió la maga de Fairy Tail tragando algo de saliva. Aquella situación la tenía totalmente nerviosa.

—Pase lo que pase no pierdas la serenidad. Lo que quiere es hacerme daño de cualquier manera y…—Eileen frenó su diálogo. Tal vez ese no era el mejor momento para confesarle a su única hija que el mayor daño que le podrían hacer es herirle a ella frente a sus ojos, lo cual cabía la posibilidad en caso de querer que la Belserion confesara.

—No es la primera vez que paso por esta situación así que voy a poder soportarlo, además de que hace falta mucho más que eso para poder tumbarme—contestó la Scarlet decidida a defender la misión. La Desesperación Escarlata no pudo más que dar fe y sonreír orgullosa de haber escuchado esas palabras.

Lar armaduras de hierro se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y la presencia de una intensa magia estaba invadiendo de cada vez más el húmedo ambiente que reinaba en las mazmorras. Ambas magas sabían de quien se trataba tal poder y aún así estaban dispuestas a enfrentarlo a pesar de estar atadas con las cadenas mágicas. Las antorchas del pasillo principal se avivaron ligeramente mostrando la silueta del sujeto que se mantenía a la espera tras los barrotes del calabozo con una expresión de victoria al observar que verdaderamente tenía a la Belserion bajo su custodia. August no podía estar más satisfecho.

—Como siempre digo, el héroe o el traidor siempre vuelven a casa. Y en tu caso me parece que es lo segundo—la voz del anciano mago se escuchó más cerca una vez que uno de los caballeros que lo acompañaba abrió la celda permitiéndole el paso.

—Pues yo creo que no. Tu deficiencia para gobernar Alvarez está causando estragos en ti, ya no sabes diferenciar quién es el héroe o el traidor—la Belserion no se mantuvo bajo silencio, detalle que molestó al poderoso mago.

—¿Acaso sugieres que tú gobernarías mejor, Desesperación? —retó el hombre acercándose a la veterana maga, la cual no pudo por más que sonreír y dar un paso al frente.

—No lo sugiero, lo afirmo.

La sola presencia de esa mujer lo crispaba, siempre quería tener la razón.

—Dónde están los huevos de dragón, Eileen.

—Me sorprende que aún me lo preguntes. A estas alturas deberías conocerme y saber que no soy de las que confiesan—la de trenzas aseveró su expresión y esta vez su mirada era prácticamente retadora.

—No quiero verme obligado a tomar medidas que no serían necesarias en el caso de que me dijeras donde están escondidos—August se sorprendía de su propia capacidad de mantener la paciencia cuando en su subconsciente reinaban las ganas de matar a esa condenada maga.

—Olvídate August, preferiría morir antes que revelarte el secreto—la Belserion fue tan radical con su respuesta que Erza se sorprendió de la sangre fría con la que le respondió al Governador.

El anciano cerró durante unos segundos sus ojos meditando lo que debía hacer con aquella maga, cómo podía hacer que la irrompible coraza que la mantenía impasible ante cualquier pregunta la hiciera flojear y debilitarla hasta ser capaz de tener a la mismísima Eileen Belserion a sus pies.

August desvió su seria mirada hacia la otra maga que los acompañaba, también encadenada. Desde luego no pudo negar que el parecido que compartía con la Desesperación Escarlata era digno de apreciar, su cabello, su rostro, su presencia y su poder mágico. De no ser porque era una enemiga de Alvarez, a August no le habría importado ofrecerle un puesto honorable dentro de sus consejeros del reino, pero aquella situación era imposible y él no podía arriesgarse a proponérselo sabiendo que esa maga era completamente fiel a su gremio.

Erza no despegó sus furiosos ojos del mago, lo detestaba y solo pensar que su deseo era ser el más poderoso a costa de los dragones supervivientes hacía que su sangre hirviera. Entonces al igual que su progenitora dio un paso al frente demostrándole que no le tenía miedo ni a él ni a ningún mago de ese imperio.

—Eres poderosa e igual de impertinente que tu madre, chiquilla. Pero te lo voy a preguntar a ti también, así luego no podréis decir que no os he dado una oportunidad a ambas—August se acercó a la maga de Fairy Tail y sin preámbulos se limitó a preguntarle—dónde están los huevos de dragón, joven maga.

—Olvídate de los dragones, olvídate de nosotras y olvídate de tomar el control del territorio. Los gremios de Fiore ganamos la guerra a Alvarez y a Acnologia y la paz ha vuelto al continente donde vivo, la gente está feliz ahora así que no tiene el porqué haber otro enfrentamiento por culpa de tus caprichos—la imponente voz de Erza tocó el orgullo del mago, que tras oír aquellas palabras agarró de un rápido movimiento el cuello de la Titania.

—Un rey es aquel que más poder tiene, que puede gobernar sin miedo y aquel que tiene el dominio total de todos los seres que viven en su territorio. Si crees que voy a permitir que un gremio de poca monta me arrebate lo que quiero estás bien equivocada, Erza Scarlet. Si ninguna de vosotras me dice donde encontrar esos huevos voy a armar a toda mi flota y no va a quedar ningún mago en Fiore para poder contar mi hazaña—la furia de August era notoria e, incluso los caballeros que lo acompañaban dieron un paso hacia atrás temerosos de ser víctimas del enfado del anciano.

—Discrepo.

Entonces el mago se echó a reír burlándose de la contestación que le dio la chica de cabellos escarlata.

—¡Ya lo creo que discrepas! ¡Qué vas a saber tú, una pequeña e insignificante maga, como se debe gobernar el territorio! ¡Qué vas a saber tú, una huérfana e irónicamente hija de la que fue en su día la reina más influyente del continente, cómo se debe dominar sobre el cielo y la tierra!

La carcajada proveniente de la Belserion interrumpió el discurso de August, que simplemente se limitó a observarla.

—¡Cuánta razón tienes, August! Es completamente normal que la pequeña Erza no tenga ni idea de lo que está diciendo, ella no es reina como tú, es simplemente una vulgar maga que proviene de un vulgar gremio—la Desesperación Escarlata se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de su hija, aunque la aceptó—pero te diré algo más August, Erza está debajo de la pirámide de jerarquías y tú estás en lo más alto. Quién posee la cima sólo puede caer, y quien se encuentra abajo solo puede elevarse, así que mejor que tengas cuidado y guardes tus espaldas porque cuanto menos te lo esperes podrías llevarte un fiasco.

August soltó a la Scarlet, que tosió bruscamente por culpa de la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Tras oír aquello ni se limitó a volver a hacer ninguna pregunta más, solamente salió de la mazmorra después de dar unas órdenes claras a los caballeros que lo habían acompañado. No se quería manchar las manos con la sangre de las dos mujeres de cabello escarlata.

Ellos asintieron y eligieron el primer turno que se quedaría dentro de la celda. Despojaron a la Belserion de su capa y, tras iniciar la quema del tejido de terciopelo, la arrojaron al suelo mientras la maga observaba cómo ardía con bravura a pesar de la humedad que recorría las paredes de la celda.

Las pupilas de Erza reflejaron la cálida luz que desprendía del fuego, pero en parte agradeció que la vida de esa capa llegara a su fin. La Scarlet no soportaba tener que ver las puntadas del gran cosido que decoraba dicho tejido, siendo el origen de éste el corte que le hizo su espada después de teñirse con la sangre del cuerpo de la Belserion. Sacudió enseguida su cabeza intentando olvidarse de ese amargo recuerdo que le quitaba el sueño por las noches.

—Nadie diría que una vulgar maga derrotó a un dragón.

Las palabras de Erza llamaron la atención de Eileen, que simplemente se limitó a sacarle la lengua con humor, detalle que sorprendió a la Scarlet para bien.

—Eileen-sama, sentimos tener que hacer esto, pero son órdenes del General—uno de los dos caballeros se disculpó antes de ponerse los guantes metálicos en sus manos. Aquello definitivamente iba a doler, se lamentaron ambas magas.

—No lo sientas, no vais a ser vosotros quienes lo hagáis.

Aquella voz que irrumpió en el lugar resultó ser tan familiar que costaba dar crédito. Los dos caballeros voltearon enseguida hasta encontrar el origen de esas palabras, que se mantenía aún tras los barrotes de la celda.

—Brandish-sama.

La maga de cabello corto y de tonalidad verdosa entró en la mazmorra con tranquilidad mientras se limaba una de sus uñas. Aunque sabía que aquel gesto no era propio mostrarlo ante la presencia de la Desesperación Escarlata, que al igual que Erza, quedó atónita ante su aparición. Aquello gustó a Brandish y se sintió orgullosa, no era fácil sorprender a la maga más poderosa del reino.

—Podéis abandonar la celda, el señor August me ha mandado a mí la tarea—la voz de la Spriggan sonó lo suficientemente clara como para que los caballeros no se atrevieran a cuestionar su autoridad.

Acto seguido los dos hombres, tras mirarse algo dubitativos, abandonaron la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de Brandish y una vez que apenas se pudo escuchar el ruido de las armaduras al andar, la maga volteó de nuevo hacia las dos mujeres que se encontraban presas.

—Bien. Nunca imaginé que diría esto pero…que empiece la fiesta.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

¡Bueno, cuánto tiempo sin actualizar! Jaja! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Me disculpo por la super tardanza, pero también tengo otras historias pendientes y otros quehaceres que me impiden centrarme del todo en esta historia.

Ahora que la he retomado espero actualizar más seguido Me sabe mal si estoy haciendo algo de _Out of character_ de los personajes, pero es la primera historia que escribo de Fairy Tail y estoy intentando adecuarme lo máximo a los comportamientos de los personajes.

¡Un saludo a tod s los que leéis y seguís la historia! Cualquier queja estaré encantada de poder leerla.


	7. Chapter 7

La puerta del gran despacho se abrió con ímpetu y violencia. La respiración del hombre de largas canas y barba espesa se encontraba agitada por culpa de los recientes acontecimientos que se estaban dando en su palacio durante los últimos días. Aquella mujer de largas trenzas lo sacaba de quicio y lo peor de todo era que se creía legítima de esos huevos de dragón. August la maldijo en voz alta haciendo que el fuego que se encontraba descansando sobre la cera de las velas que iluminaba la habitación se agitara, le estaba resultando tentador desplegar su poder mágico y destrozar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, aunque se dijo que no estaría bien destrozar Alvarez.

No imaginó nunca que Zeref reclutara a esa Spriggan de pacotilla, estaba loca. Suerte que él confiaba en sí mismo y no se dejaba amedrentar por la maga, porque sinó desde hace tiempo que se habría visto obligado a abandonar el continente. Se sirvió una pequeña copa de licor, aquel brebaje al menos calmaría sus ansias de matar. Al menos ese sentieminto no lo diferenciaba mucho de su archienemiga, a lo que August medio sonrió al percatarse del detalle.

Fue dando un pequeño paseo por el despacho hasta terminar en su ubicación favorita del lugar, el gran ventanal que daba claridad a la sala fuera de día o de noche. Esa gran ventana lo dejaba fascinado, habían pasado los años pero aún quedaba maravillado de las vistas que le ofrecía. Aún con su mirada perdida en el oscuro firmamento pensaba en esos huevos de dragón y lo mucho que le facilitaría tener unas cuantas bestias mágicas para poder terminar de una vez por todas con el reino de Fiore. Esos dragones le darían el pase gratis a que él apareciera en los libros de historia en un futuro y sería el primer Emperador de Alvarez en poder dominar esos seres cubiertos de escamas y que escupían fuego.

Pasados unos minutos por fin se decidió. Se acercó de nuevo a la pieza de antigua madera tallada en un hermoso escitorio, y de uno de sus cajones sacó un par de pergaminos. Terminó de escribir lo que tenía en mente mediante su característica y elegante letra, para después marcar con ganas el sello del reino en una esquina del papel. Ahora esas órdenes habían pasado de ser puras ideas desorganizadas en su mente a una orden estricta e irrefutable. Esta vez Fairy Tail estaba perdido.

...

El día amaneció con una brillante claridad, y el calor que prendía de ese radiante sol hacía que sus espaldas empezaran a sudar. La caminata que se estaban pegando no era corta precisamente.

̶

—Ánimo Wendy, ya falta poco para llegar a Alvarez—la animaba una cansada Lucy tras beber finalmente la úlitma gota de agua que quedaba en su cantimplora.

—Gracias Lucy-san...la verdad es que pensé que la casa de la señora Eileen quedaría más cerca de la ciudad, pero me equivocaba.

—Está claro que quería cubrirse bien las espaldas. Sería un engorro tener que lidiar cada día con los soldados de este sitio—se pudo oír la voz del chico de pelo rosa. Lucy lo miró extrañada, y es que de verdad que Natsu se había tomado aquella misión como algo personal. No le extrañaba cuando dentro del contexto se encontraban tres huevos de dragón prácticamente vulnerables.

Los jovenes magos fueron apartando cuidadosamente con sus manos los altos hierbajos del bosque que cubrían su vista sin querer hacer ruido y tomando las precauciones necesarias para que nadie les viera, aunque no pasaron más de dos minutos y por fin sus pies pudieron tocar el suelo duro y terroso de lo que parecía ser un camino principal hacia la ciudad. La ligera brisa chocó contra sus rostros demoviendo algunas hebras de sus cabellos, a lo que Wendy agradeció con una grata sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo azul libre de ninguna nube. Pero inmediatamente sus agudizados sentidos la obligaron a dirigir bruscamente su mirada hacia el suelo percatándose del ligero movimiento de la gravilla que lo adornaba.

—¡A cubierto!—Natsu enseguida empujó a las dos magas de nuevo hacia la arboleda de ese modo escondiéndose de lo que se estaba aproximando.

Efectivamente la vibración del suelo fue incrementándose siendo ésta la manifestación del intenso galope del grupo de soldados que se estaban acercando a su posición. La bandera con el símbolo del Imperio ondeaba a lo lejos y el ruido metálico de las armaduras estaba causando un gran estruendo haciendo que los pájaros de los árboles se juntaran en grupo para volver a reubicarse en el bosque.

—¡Mi capitán!—se pudo oír a pocos metros.

Uno de los soldados pareció señalar en el aire lo que parecía ser un halcón. El ave reposó sobre el brazo del hombre mientras que otro le desataba el mensaje que llevaba en una de sus patas. Enseguida emprendió de nuevo el vuelo.

—Soldado, lee el mensaje.

Los tres magos que se encontraba escondidos se miraron con cara de desconcierto esperando con gran impaciencia lo que tenía ese soldado que comunicar.

—Es un mensaje del señor August, y dice así: "A todas las tropas del Imperio de Alvarez, os quiero reunidos en el patio del castillo para prepararse. La guerra ha venido a nosotros y el Imperio debe atacar".

Los soldados se miraron los unos a los otros buscando alguna respuesta a aquella nota, pero lo único que había dibujado en sus orbes era un atisbo de duda. Aunque si eran órdenes del General debían obedecer, por lo que sin más preámbulo reanudadon el trote con sus caballos hacia el reino.

—Decidme que no es verdad...—Lucy no podía estar más asombrada. Sus piernas temblaban y el sudor frío recorría su frente. No podía haber otra guerra, Fiore no estaba preparada para otro ataque como el que sufrió hace unos meses.

—Fairy Tail...—Natsu masculló entre dientes—¡vienen a por nostros!

—¡Debemos ir de inmediato al Gremio y comunicárselo a todo el equipo y a todos los demás magos de Fiore!—Wendy tampoco daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían percibido.

—Pero Gray, Erza...

—Lucy-san, estarán bien. Nosotros debemos apresurarnos a llegar a Fiore, ¡el Gremio no sabe nada y deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa!—la madurez con la que Wendy hablaba era increíble, incluso Natsu se sorprendió de la pequeña.

—Confío en Gray y Erza, no es la primera vez que nos separamos en una misión y al final terminamos por encontrarnos—animó Natsu sonriendo a la chica rubia con la intención de darle ánimos y restarle miedo.

—¡De acuerdo! Apresuremonos a conseguir unos caballos para llegar al tren del puente y volvamos a Fiore.

—Tren...—solamente pensar en aquella palabra Natsu sentía ese característico mareo que lo dejaba K.O

Dicho y hecho, los tres magos de Fairy Tail se apresuraron a encaminarse hacia la ciudad. No podían perder tiempo, tanto por el posible ataque que se avecinaba como la probable eclosión de aquellos tres huevos de dragón que se encontraban en sus bolsas escondidos.

...

El metal de las cadenas mágicas se descolgó de sus muñecas chocando inmediatamente en el suelo. Y como si de una inyección de adrenalina se tratara el poder mágico de ambas magas resurgió de nuevo. La más mayor dirigió su dudosa mirada hacia la mujer de cabellos cortos buscando una explicación por esa acción tan repentina.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para explicaciones, Eileen.

—Pero yo sí.

La voz de la mujer sonó tan imponente que hizo tragar saliva a la otra Spriggan. Le costaba admitirlo, pero sentía el miedo recorrer por sus venas.

—Por favor, haz lo que te pido y no me preguntes ahor-

—Habla, Brandish—Eileen estaba empezando a molestarse por tanto secretismo, y Erza sabía de sobra que su progenitora no era de las que cursaban con gran paciencia.

Otros pasos se aproximaron a lo largo de esa pequeña cueva.

—Díselo todo, Randi. Total, si quiere matarnos lo hará.

Esta vez fue otra voz la que se pudo oír, y Erza la conocía bien. Al fin y al cabo había tenido las intenciones de matarla hacía apenas unas horas.

—Vaya...hola Erza Scarlet.

Dimaria sin quitar su atención de la Titania se colocó cerca de su compañera, que dio un paso atrás ante la intimidante mirada de Eileen.

—Fiore está en peligro, August tiene la intención de mandar toda la flota y dar otro golpe. Quiere esos huevos de dragón le cueste lo que le cueste—confesó Brandish con un deje de decepción y desesperación. Nunca podría haber imaginado que el Spriggan al que más afecto tenía terminaría decidiendo tal sandez.

—¡Imposible! Alvarez no tiene la misma fuerza que hace unos meses, cómo...

—No subestimes al Imperio, niñata.—Dimaria cortó en seco a la pelirroja, que la retó colocándose enfrente suya.

—Erza Scarlet, debes marcharte enseguida a Fairy Tail, te necesitan—comentó Brandish dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios—sinceramente, desde la última guerra, no le deseo ningún mal a ningún gremio, y por eso es que quiero hablar contigo, Eileen-sama.

Esta vez la joven Spriggan dirigió su decidida mirada hacia la Desesperación Escarlata, que bajo ningún gesto en concreto esperó que continuara el diálogo.

—¿Randi, estás segura que-

—Sí, Dimaria. Desde hace tiempo que estoy segura de querer dar este paso. Alvarez está sufriendo con la tiranía de August, y yo ya no puedo seguir aceptando sus viles órdenes. Mi deseo es abandonar mi puesto como Spriggan y marcharme lejos de aquí.

Erza y Eileen cruzaron miradas entendiendo y respetando las palabras de la chica.

—Por favor Eileen-sama, te ruego que frenes a August y detengas la locura que está apunto de acontecer. Te hemos sacado de esa mazmorra para que pongas punto y final a este reino, para que la gente pueda vivir en paz y-

—¿Te crees que soy la salvadora del pueblo, Brandish?

—¡No, pero-

—¡Señorita Eileen, suerte que está viva!—la emocionada voz que se unió a aquella reunión hizo voltear inmediatamente a las cuatro mujeres.

La luz que entraba por la boca de la cueva hizo que la armadura del hombre brillara. Su cabello de tonalidad lila estaba atado cuidadosamente en una cola de caballo y la alegría en su rostro era más que notoria. Se apresuró a colocarse al lado de la mujer de trenzas que, impresionada, dio medio paso atrás.

—¿N-Neinhart?

—¡Oh, señorita Eileen, temí que no volvería a verla!¡Apenas pude llegar a recuperar su cuerpo y...Oh por el Dios Ankhseram, me alegro mucho de verla!—las lágrimas no tardaron en aflorar de sus ojos, mientras le hacía una reverencia a la maga.

—Neinhart, levántate, odio este tipo de gestos—el mago obedeció enseguida y se secó las lágrimas con sus manos—Yo también me alegro de verte—esta vez Eileen sonrió gratamente al ver uno de sus fieles compañeros brindarle tanta devoción.

Aunque el asombro del mago no terminó en ese punto, enseguida analizó la figura que se encontraba a unos metros de su posición.

—Vaya, vaya...mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendo de verla, señorita Erza.

La joven de Fairy Tail inicialmente no contestó a las palabras pronunciadas por el mago que se atrevió a despertar a sus más profundos temores en aquel barco en plena guerra. Suerte que en aquel momentollegaron su amiga Kagura y Jellal, sinó dudaría que siguiera viva.

—No comparto el gusto, pero ahora toda ayuda es bienvenida.

Los Spriggans se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la Scarlet, aunque ese mal humor con el enemigo era pura genética.

—¡Por cierto! ¡Eileen-sama, estamos en serios problemas! ¡La flota, August, Fiore...eh...la flota!

—¡Dejalo ya, Neinhart! Lo saben todo!—Vociferó Dimaria intentando apaciguar al pelilila.

—Eileen-sama...por favor...

Brandish estaba rezando para que sus palabras hicieran mella en el corazón de la pelirroja, pero por más que quisiera ella tampoco tenía el poder suficiente como para obligar a la Desesperación a que obedeciera. Al fin y al cabo desde que la conocío, Brandish sabía que Eileen era un alma libre por el mundo. Iba y hacía lo que le daba la gana cuando quería.

—Lo que deseaba era que esos huevos de dragón estuvieran a salvo, y ahora lo están. Lo demás no me concierne. Y te repito que no soy la salvadora del pueblo.

—No lo eres porque no eres capaz ni de salvarte a ti misma.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Eileen sintió aquellas palabras clavarse en su cuerpo como si fuera una lluvia de puñales. Inmediatamente volteó y encaró a la mujer que se había atrevido a contestar aquello.

Erza sentía muy cerca suya la agitada respiración de la Desesperación, tanto que incluso algunas hebras de su flequillo bailaban ligeramente. Podía palpar el enfado de aquella mujer, e incluso dudó de si estaba pensando en atacarla, pero tal vez aquel era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Nos pediste que guardáramos esos huevos de dragón, pero esa decisión es la cerilla que ha prendido la llama de todo esto.

—August iba a atacar Fiore con o sin dragones, Erza. Así que deja de decir estupideces—Eileen se separó de nuevo de su hija dando unos pasos a una posición sin concretar.

—No lo hará si nos mantenemos juntos, yo no voy a permitir que-

—¿¡Qué Fairy Tail caiga!? ¡Por favor! No seréis capaces de vencer a August porque-

—¡Te equivocas, Eileen!

De nuevo Brandish se interpuso. Parecía ser que aquellos magos estaban empezando a subestimarla.

—Neinhart, Dimaria y Bradman hemos decidido que dejamos Alvarez, y en este golpe de August nos unimos a Fiore, a Fairy Tail. Les causamos mucho daño en el pasado y no hay noche que no me arrepienta de ello, y quiero limpiar mi conciencia de alguna manera. Voy a luchar con ellos porque se lo debemos.

—Vamos a luchar—rectificó Dimaria enviando una sonrisa motivadora a su compañera.

—Necesitamos su ayuda Eileen-sama...usted es la única que puede hacer frente a August—añadió Neinhart juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos como gesto de ruego.

Eileen se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza. Desde luego tampoco había previsto que aquel golpe fuera a acontecer tan temprano. Sintió el desconcierto crecer en su interior y recuerdos muy antiguos afloraron en su mente de nuevo. La muerte y la sangre que regó el campo de batalla, el cuerpo destruido de los dragones, Belserion...su locura había desaparecido y en esos momentos sentía su alma más humana que nunca.

—Eileen, te necesitamos...por favor...

—Además, sabemos quién eres en verdad—añadió Dimaria algo titubeante mientras buscaba cobijo en la mirada de su compañera. Neinhart se limitó a suspirar y tragar algo de saliva por la posible reacción de la que él consideraba la líder.

—Quién...soy...—Eileen dirigió su perdida mirada hacia el suelo de la cueva. Erza estaba alucinando con la reacción de la Belserion ante las palabras se los otros Spriggans. Por primera vez se daba cuenta cómo la mente de su progenitora estaba siendo un verdadero caos.

Brandish dio un paso al frente posicionándose detrás de la poderosa maga, y tras pensarlo dos veces, acercó su temblorosa mano a la mujer, dejándola reposar suavemente sobre uno de sus hombros. La oleada de poder mágico la recorrió de arriba a abajo, pero la confusión que inundaba a Eileen fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Finalmente Brandish se vio prepara para dar el paso, para sacar el último ás de su manga, para hacer reaccionar a la persona que tenía delante.

—Necesitamos a alguien que pueda dirigir todo esto. Necesitamos que se ponga de nuestro lado y nos proteja una verdadera reina.

Eileen se agarró fuerte a su bastón teniendo la sensación de que iba a perder el equilibrio, aunque solo fue eso, una sensación. Siempre eran sensaciones. La sensación de que acechaba el peligro, de que la muerte la venía a buscar, de que no podía proteger a nadie, de que iba a volver a perder a su hija, de que la desgracia y las maldades que había cometido en el pasado la harían presa. Y nunca había podido redimir sus pecados de ninguna manera recibiendo así odio por parte de todos. Pero lo único que se merecía era eso, odio.

—Sin ti no podemos estar tranquilos de poder ganar, Eileen. Aparte de nosotros, los demás Spriggans están de su lado—habló Dimaria intentando convencer a la maga de largas trenzas.

—Sin usted estamos perdidos, señorita Eileen—Neinhart se unió al club de los que le estaban rogando a la Desesperación. Aunque este último añadió una reverencia a sus palabras, aún sabiendo que la maga detestaba ese tipo de gestos.

Sin decir nada, Eileen se encaminó hacia la boca de la cueva con la intención de salir.

—Maldita sea...

Brandish tuvo la intención de voltear para buscar el origen de esas palabras, pero enseguida el cuerpo de la chica pasó por su lado alborotando su cabello y haciendo ondear su capa debido a la velocidad con la que realizó el movimiento de caminar.

—¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!

La agarró fuerte por una muñeza obligándola a dar media vuelta para poder encontrarse con su mirada. Inmediatamente la encontró postrada sobre la suya.

—¡No puedes marcharte así como así! ¡Son tus compañeros y te están pidiendo que les ayudes!

—He dicho que no puedo hacerlo. Y ahora suelt-

—¡No lo haces porque eres una cobarde!¡Dices ser la maga más poderosa pero no eres más que una cobarde!

—Erza, no sigas...

—¿¡Qué no siga!?¡Tengo todo el derecho de decir lo que pienso! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de decirte todo lo que no te he dicho en todos estos años!

Eso último sí que la había reventado. Ese preciso instante fue cuando Eileen Belserion sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El miedo de escuchar las palabras de su propia hija, el miedo de sentirse acusada por todo el daño que le había causado.

—Pensaba que esta vez sería diferente, que demostrarías ser la persona que creí que eras de verdad. ¿Sabes qué? Siempre quise creer que mis padres seguían vivos, que eran muy fuertes y que fue un error dejarme en un orfanato, que seguían quiriéndome. Pero no eres nada más que la cobarde que me abandonó a mi suerte.

Dicho aquello Erza salió de la cueva con pasos apresurados y con las lágrimas al borde de salir de sus húmedos ojos. Odiaba sentir la rabia que en esos momentos la estaba inundando, deseaba zarandear a la otra mujer para abrirle los ojos, pero fue decepción lo que sintió. No esperaba que ella, la maga más poderosa de Alvarez, se hubiera dejado amedrentar por August. No podía creer que tras haberles entregado esos huevos de dragón a sus compañeros ella desaparecería igual que lo hizo cuando la dejó en aquel orfanato.

Por fin salió de la cueva, y una vez que sintió la luz del sol chocar contra su rostro, la lágrima que se resistía a salir finalmente resbaló pos su mejilla y le hizo ver cuánto había hechado de menos la presencia de su progenitora. Había deseado tanto abrazarla, contarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero todo eso era inútil. Al fin y al cabo ella no era una humana por mucho que quisiera aparentarlo.

—¡Eileen no!

La voz de Brandish se escuchó desde dentro de la cueva y Erza inmediatamente volteó, y cuando lo hizo solo puedo observar tres siluetas. La mencionada se había marchado.

—¡Joder! ¡Malta niñata!—Dimaria fue en busca de la Scarlet queriendo encararla y echarle en cara que por su culpa, la Desesperación se había marchado, pero enseguida la frenó su compañera.

—Dimaria, sabíamos de sobra que esto podía ocurrir, pero con o sin Eileen dememos apresurarnos, además...

—Bueno, pues creo que estamos todos.

De repente el ambiente se cargó de malignidad, y el vórtice que nació de la nada dejó entrever a dos cuerpos, uno de ellos atado y levitando en el aire.

—Por fin apareces, Bradman.

—¡Gray!

La voz de Erza se hizo presente, y solamente tardó unas milésimas de segundo en cortar las ataduras que retenían a su compañero gracias al filo de sus espadas.

—¡Te juro que me lo cargo, Erza!—el Fullbuster se hizo con un arco de hielo sobre sus manos, pero la Titania lo frenó.

—Gray, Fairy Tail está en peligro, debemos marcharnos ya. Te lo explicaré todo por el camino.

—¡Pero Erza, ellos-

—Ellos están de nuestra parte...o eso quiero pensar...

Bradman se situó cerca de Neinhart esperando para partir.

—Encontré a esta rata escondida en el castillo de Alvarez, puede dar gracias que lo capturé yo y no August.

Gray observó de mala gana a Bradman, pero decidió prestar su atención a su compañera. La cosa se estaba poniendo muy seria, y aquella peliaguda situación olía demasiado mal para el mago de hielo.

—Erza, te seguimos.

Brandish se situó cerca de la pelirroja al igual que Dimaria, aunque ésta última lo tuvo que hacer a regañadientes.

—La señorita Erza no es una Reina, pero creo que podrá llevarnos a buen puerto—comentó Neinhart recolocándose sus ropajes.

—Que la furia de Ankhseram esté de nuestra parte—musitó por lo bajo el Spriggan que se encontraba levitando en el aire.

Sin más preámbulo el grupo de magos salió de la cueva y se encaminó al barco que se encontraba atracado en un recóndito lugar de las costas de Alvarez. La flota de August aún no había partido, por lo que el plan seguía funcionando.

—Erza, ¿y Eileen?—Gray se interesó por la gran maga mientras caminaba cerca de su compañera.

—Se ha marchado.

El mago de hielo intentó interpretar aquellas palabras pero por el tono con que fueron pronunciadas llegó a la conclusión que tal vez aquel no era el mejor momento para preguntar sobre el tema. Paseó su mirada por los demás Spriggans que les acompañaban y pudo sentir un potente poder mágico, dándole de ese modo un poco de respiro por el golpe que pronto tendrían que combatir.

...

A cada paso que daba, la tierra bajo sus pies crujía y su tacón se hundía ligeramente en ella. El viento a su alrededor estaba parado dando la impresión como si tuviera miedo de soplarle en la cara.

La mujer empezó a dar vueltas de un lado hacia otro en uno de los lugares más recónditos del continente. No había prácticamente nada, sólamente unas ruinas que pronto dejaron de ser meras rocas enterradas, pasando a convertirse en puro polvo.

—¡Maldición!

Y otra explosión se detonó enfrente suya haciendo volar por los aires todo lo que se había cruzado en su camino. La maga batió una sola vez su bastón en el aire provocando que la inmensa flama que se había creado chocara de nuevo contra el suelo esparciendo el fuego en éste. De nuevo otra bomba de llamas explotó. La mujer ya no sabía cómo calmar el dolor que la azotaba. Cómo apaciguar su ira contra su propio ser, aquel que no se merecía vivir mucho más.

Se sentía tan vulnerable que sus energías estaban decayendo en picado. Eileen caminó un poco más, pero de un momento a otro soltó con brusquedad su bastón obligándolo a chocar contra el suelo para después ser ella la que se desplomara sobre sus rodillas. Su dolor pesaba tanto que la estaba venciendo. Se cubrió su rostro con las manos deseando desaparecer en ese momento, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era esconderse de su propio destino.

Dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia el cielo sintiendo el calor del sol sobre su blanquecina piel y sabiendo cómo se reflejaban los rayos de luz sobre las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Se sentía una miserable, una cobarde. No era más que una vulgar maga que buscaba la manera de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Cuatrocientos años eran demasiados para permanecer sola, lejos de la sociedad. Su locura la había hecho una infeliz, se sentía en la soledad y más lejos del amor que quería sentir por parte de su hija.

Eileen desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el suelo apoyando sus manos y encerrando la pobre arena en sus puños a la vez que ésta se humedecía por culpa de sus lágrimas. Los sollozos la hacían sentir tan débil y vulnerable que hasta una mosca podría acabar con ella. El miedo de perder a lo que más quería en ese golpe de Alvarez la hizo rehusarse de pelear contra August. Era conocedora de que aquellos huevos de dragón estarían a salvo, pero ella no era la persona para defender a todo el continente de Fiore y el pueblo de Alvarez, ella no era la Reina que querían que fuera, ella fue la que no pudo proteger a su propio pueblo de la Guerra de los Dragones, la que no pudo salvar la vida de su amigo Belserion.

La pelirroja no deseaba que nada de aquello se repitiera, que nadie a quien apreciaba muriera. No quería ver la sangre correr. Por eso en esos precisos instantes tenía la intención de desaparecer gracias al sello magico que se dibujó bajo su presencia, aunque el sol que ilumanaba la magia brotar de la tierra inmediatamente se vio eclipsada por la sombra que se postró tras la Belserion.

—No es momento de esto, Eileen.

La poderosa maga conocía tan bien esa voz que no fue capaz de levantar su triste mirada del suelo. Con ella al lado sus emociones afloraban a flor de piel.

—No lo tires todo por la borda...te necesitan...nos necesitan—la voz de la otra mujer sonó tan cálida y amable que calmó el fuego interno de la Belserion durante unos instantes.

La otra maga se arrodilló cerca la mujer de largas tranzas y pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda con la intención de consolarla a la vez que observaba con algo de asombro cómo había dejado el terreno que las rodeaba. Todo estaba destrozado por culpa de sus explosiones cargadas de culpa.

—S-soy...una miserable...

Logró musitar por lo bajo la Spriggan golpeando con su mano el suelo.

—¡Erza no va a perdonarme jamás!

Y entonces fue cuando Anna Heartfilia pudo notar el dolor desgarrador que atormentaba a Eileen. También se fijó cómo las pequeñas y arrejuntadas escamas querían nacer de su piel, aunque aquello debía evitarse a toda costa, al menos en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos su amiga.

—Eileen, me prometiste que no volverías a ponerte así, que intentarías tratar este asunto...

—No es fácil, Anna.

—Lo sé...pero tu hija debe saber que darías todo por ella.

La mujer de cabellera rubia apartó unas hebras rojizas que estaban alborotadas por el rostro de la maga para después disponerse a pasear la yema de sus dedos con la intención de apartar las lágrimas que decoraban muy a su pesar su rostro.

—He podido seguir tu pista por el golpe de poder que has ocasionado. Te conozco demasiado bien, Eileen...pero no debes dejar que ese descontrol aflore de nuevo. Podrías...haber...salido malparada...

La Belserion apartó su triste mirada de los ojos de su amiga, sabiendo que tenía razón por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo. El mismo descontrol de su magia podría hacer que enloqueciera de nuevo.

—Muestra a todos de lo que eres capaz de hacer, y sálvanos de la desgracia que está a punto de acontecer. Tú bien sabes que todo esto es una locura, y que esos huevos de dragón no están a salvo, por mucho que te quieras hacer creer.

Anna tenía razon. Fiore estaba perdida si esos dragones cayeran en manos del Governador de Alvarez, aunque hubiera Dragon Slayers para combatirlos. La pelirroja se puso en pie de nuevo.

—No soy la Reina que ellos esperan que sea en este golpe.

—No, por eso no debes actuar como tal. Eres una maga muy poderosa que va a defender a su ideal, simplemente eso Eileen. Deja de presionarte con tus recuerdos de Dragnof, eso es pasado y el único pensamiento en el que debes divagar es en el presente.

Anna transmitió seguridad a su compañera, que afirmó finalmente tras entender sus palabras.

—Mi presente es Erza.

—Estoy segura que terminará entendiendo tu comportamiento. Sólo dale tiempo, Eileen...no le pidas más, y menos después de haber acabado con la vida de su Maestro.

La Desesperación suspiró sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima tras hablar con Anna. La observó detenidamente y finalmente le agradeció que estuviera acompañándola en ese díficil momento, al igual que hizo hace años atrás con su embarazo.

—Antes de ir a Fairy Tail debemos pasar por otro lado.

Anna prefirió no preguntarle, sabía que Eileen tenía la situación controlada y fuera lo que fuese tenía motivos suficientes como para atrasar su reaparición en el gremio de su predecesora. Las dos magas se agarraron del bastón que usualmente acompañaba a la Spriggan y en cuestrión de milésimas de segundo desaparecieron de aquel paisaje azotado violentamente por el dolor y la desesperación de la maga más poderosa del continente de Alakitasia.

 **Continuará...**

¡Bien! Otro capítulo terminado. Siento la supermegahiper demora XD

En principio tengo pensado terminar esta historia, tampoco queda mucho para que termine, de todos modos disfruto esribiéndola y no la terminare antes por el simple hecho de no escirbir más!

De cada vez más me gusta el personaje de Eileen. Desde mi punto de vista tiene un enorme potencial y es una lástima que terminara como terminó, pero weeeeeenooooo...

Si hay alguna falta ortográfica comunicadmelo pls.

Cualquier apunte sobre la historia o el capítulo en sí lo dejáis en los comentarios ^^

Un saludo!


	8. Chapter 8

El horizonte se mantuvo despejado aún cuando el primer rayo anaranjado que emanó de la gran estrella bañó todo el mar. Las olas apenas galopaban con fuerza haciendo que fuera poca la espuma que chocara contra la resistente madera que conformaba el discreto barco en el que viajaban los magos.

Erza sentía la agradable brisa acariciar su rostro mientras que las hebras de su cabello escarlata se colaban con rebeldía por el hueco que habia entre sus brazos. Por fin estaba de regreso a su querido hogar, y rogó al cielo que sus compañeros estuvieran bien. Al fin y al cabo ellos poseían los tres huevos de dragón y la misión era llevarlos al gremio de inmediato. Seguro que habrían confiado en que la que se hacía llamar la maga más poderosa les habría protegido con todo lo que ella decía tener. Suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás de ese modo permitiendo a su cuerpo recostarse en el grueso borde del navío. No era nada fácil entender el comportamiento de su progenitora, de hecho le estaba resultando ser inaceptable.

—Cuidado no vayas a caerte—la voz que se dirigió a la Scarlet la sacó de sus pensamientos de inmediato y la obligó a mirarle.

—Gray...

El mago de hielo finalmente llegó donde se encontraba su compañera y se sentó cerca suya.

—Has estado muy callada durante lo que llevamos de viaje, ¿estás segura que tus pensamientos están en orden? Hay que estar preparados para todo lo que venga, Erza—habló el chico mirandola fijamente a los ojos y buscando un atisbo de claridad en ellos.

—La verdad...es que mis pensamientos están absolutamente desordenados, Gray—la pelirroja volvió su mirada hacia el cielo—esta misión no está siendo nada fácil para mi.

—Puedo intentar entenderte...yo perdí a mi padre en la batalla contra Tartaros y el simple echo de pensar que lo tuve como enemigo también me aterró. Al principio quería negar que era él, pero finalmente lo tuve frente a mis ojos en sus últimos momentos y me explicó toda la verdad.

Erza escuchaba con detenimiento a su compañero, que esta vez cambió la expresión en su rostro por una más nostálgica al recordar a su querido padre y a aquel que le otorgó la magia de Devil Slayer.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me gustaría tenerle a mi lado...de tener a la persona que no he podido disfrutar en todos estos años.

Erza se enderzó y se sentó.

—Eileen fue enemiga de Fairy Tail en el pasado, pero las cosas están cambiando Erza.

—Ella no es la persona en quien podamos confiar, se ha marchado y nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte otra vez—el rencor que sonaba en esas palabras hizo que la maga apretara sus puños en señal de rabia.

—Creo que estás adelantándote a los acontecimientos, es más...mírales—el Fullbuster señaló la sala iluminada en la que se encontraban los demás—esos Spriggans han renunciado a sus puestos y van a ayudarnos a parar esta locura.

—También pueden traicionarnos, yo ya no sé qué pensar—Erza se vio inmersa en un lago de desmotivación y desesperación.  
—Lo que yo pienso es que esto va a salir bien y que vamos a ganar. El enemigo está separado y ellos son nuestros aliados ahora. Creo que debemos darles un voto de confianza.

Gray se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a caminar hacia la sala iluminada del barco, aunque no sin antes voltear hacia su amiga.

—Erza...puede ser que tu madre haya cometido muchos errores, pero...¿no crees que se merece una segunda oportunidad? Al fin y al cabo se la diste también a Jellal y Minerva, además somos humanos y todos nos equivocamos.

Dicho aquello, el mago de hielo se encaminó hacia el interior del barco uniéndose a los demás. Erza se mantuvo en su sitio dejando escapar un suspiro a la vez que volvía a dirigir su perdida mirada al horizonte. "Qué haría usted, Maestro Makarov..." se dijo, observando la marca de su gremio, de su familia. La silueta de Eileen Belserion volvió a aparecer en su mente. Nunca se marchaba de ella.

...

El constante ruido que salía de la chimenea de la locomotora evitaba que cualquier ser de la zona, o más bien, en el mar se percataran de la presencia de esa gran máquina dejando a su paso un camino de humo en el aire.

—Vamos Natsu, solo quedan un par de horas más y ya llegamos a la estación más cercana de Magnolia—Lucy mantenía su mano sobre la frente del joven Dragon Slayer, que juraba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Lo siento Natsu-san, pero la magia antimareo solo puedo hacer que sea efectiva en mi, no tengo el poder suficiente como para usarla en dos personas—se excusó la joven maga lamentandose de su falta de poder.

—Me...muero..., me...muero...—el pelirosa sentía cómo el alma se le iba a salir de la boca. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su amado gremio y no viajar en tren nunca más.

Natsu se preguntaba por qué el destino le había hecho tan vulnerable a los transportes. Y otra náusea atentó contra él.

—Creo que puedo ayudaros, chicos.

Cómo si de un milagro se tratara, la masculina y conocida voz que se hizo presente en aquel oportuno momento hizo que los tres magos dedicaran toda su atención a dicha persona, que sonrió con simpatía a sus compañeros.

—¡Mest!

Gritaron al unísono los otros tres magos soprendidos por la inesperada aparición de uno de ss amigo del gremio.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mest?—preguntó Lucy interesada por su futura respuesta, ya que Natsu decayó enseguida tras percatarse que aún seguía subido en aquella condenada locomotora.

—Os lo explicaré por el camino pero, ¿qué os parece si tomamos un atajo?—musitó esta vez el mago guiñándoles un ojo para después depositar una mano en la espalda de Wendy y Lucy, que esta última tenía la suya sobre la frente de Salamander, que reposaba en el asiento.Y como si de un truco de magia se tratara, o eso al menos creyó Natsu, desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Lo que fue los asientos de la locomotora, esta vez fue el duro suelo en el que aterrizaron sus traseros. El quejido de las dos magas demostró el mal aterrizaje mientras que Mest logró hacerlo de pie. Natsu simplemente cayó sobre el cuerpo de la Heartfilia, o más bien, sobre sus voluptuosos pechos, aunque solamente tardó milesimas de segundo en atestarle una bofetada de ese modo despertándolo de su trance.

—D-dónde estamos...—Wendy pasó sus manos por su vestido con la intención de quitárse el polvo. Hizo lo mismo con el sombrero que cubría su cabello, aunque le bailaba por ser unas tallas más grande que el perímetro de su cabeza.

—Cerca de Magnolia. Gracias a mi magia de teletranportación hemos podido acortar el camino—argumentó el mago más mayor.

Natsu se levantó del suelo con energía y de inmediato prendió sus puños con ese incandescente y flameante fuego que tanto le caracterizaba.

—¡Por fin soy yo mismo!—vitoreó plasmando una ámplia e infantil sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero Mest, qué hacías tú en Alvarez. Aquel tren partía directamente desde la estación más cercana de la ciudad—habló Lucy quitándose un mosquito del brazo. Aquel bosque seguro que estaría minado de bichos.

—Se trataba de una misión especial. Laxus me envió allí poco después de que la guerra terminara. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que Alvarez diera otro golpe, así que me he limitado a vigilarles desde entonces, aunque debo reconocer que no ha sido fácil—Mest explicó suspirando y sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos cerca de Magnolia debemos apresurarnos y llevar los huevos de dragón al gremio.

—¿Huevos de dragón?—quiso saber el mago de la teletransportación sin entender ni una palabra.

—Te lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos a Fairy Tail, ahora no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Alvarez va a atacar de nuevo!—Wendy tiró de la muñeca del mago obligándole a reanudar la marcha.

—¿¡Cómo!?—el asombro y el miedo empezaron a nacer del interior de su cuerpo. No era posible que el horror que vivieron hace unos meses volviera a repetirse.

—¿Y tú has estado haciendo de espía...?—contestó Natsu algo decepcionado. Se ganó un coscorró por parte de Lucy.

—Tenemos que avisar a todo Fiore antes de que atraquen sus barcos—la Heartfilia habló mientras observaba a Natsu, que con cara seria volteó sobre su propio eje.

—No podemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. Esta vez estaremos preparados.

Dicho aquello, los integrantes del gremio más poderoso de Fiore apresuraron su marcha para no perder tiempo. Cada segundo resultaba ser crucial y el tiempo corría demasiado deprisa como para dar un paso en falso.

...

La inmensidad de las altas y empedradas murallas que rodeaban con protección la gran ciudad se alzaban ante las que iban a ser las próximas intrusas. Las dos magas esperaron a que cayera la oscura noche para poder infiltrarse en ni nada menos que la capital de Fiore, Crocus. Aquel lugar era donde anualmente se celebraban los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, un concurso al que Eileen Belserion no le hacía demasiada gracia. Al fin y al cabo aquella festivdad se celebraba para conmemorar la Gran Guerra de los Dragones hace 400 años, la epoca donde batalló para poder salvar a su pueblo y a la vez lo perdió todo.

El paso rítmico y constante de los soldados que protegían la entrada principal marcaba el límite entre el exterior y el interior de la ciudad, a lo que Anna observó a Eileen intentando buscar en su mirada una solución para poder adentrarse en el lugar.

—Seguro que les encantan los fuegos artificiales—pronunció la Belserion con sorna alzando ligeramente su mano con la intención de hacer volar la entrada principal de Crocus.

—Los fuegos artificiales seguro, no las explosiones, Eileen—Anna se alteró y enseguida bajó con su mano la de la otra maga conociendo sus intenciones con el gesto que realizó.

—Eres demasiado cautelosa.

—Y tú una rebelde, ¿acaso quieres que nos atrapen?—la Heartfilia suspiró sintiendo cómo su cuerpo pesaba menos tras frenar el posible estallido de aquellos soldados. Eileen le sonrió sacándole la lengua con inocencia.

Las dos magas corrieron con precaución hacia la parte trasera de la muralla, justo donde les pillaba más cerca Mercurius, el castillo donde se alojaba el Rey de Fiore y el destino al que querían llegar. Sin apenas cruzar palabra, la mujer de cabello rubio dirigió su mirada decidida hacia la Desesperación Escarlata, que asintió entendiendo sus intenciones. Así pues la Maga Celestial se hizo de la magia de Virgo para crear un gran hoyo y un largo túnel bajo tierra que les permitió colarse sin tener que preocuparse de que ningún soldado las interceptara.

—No tenemos que andar muy lejos del castillo, de echo el subterráneo debería estar justo sobre nuestras cabezas—habló Anna frenando sus pasos y frunciendo el ceño simulando ver a través del subsuelo.

—Pues si es así debemos subir, no podemos perder ni un segundo, Anna—la pelirroja animó a su compañera a realizar el agujero suficientemente grande como para que ellas pudieran ascender. Y así fue cómo la magia más pura de Virgo puso punto y final a aquel largo túnel.

Las dos mujeres se quitaron el polvo de la ropa una vez que se pusieron en pie y la sorpresa que las esperaba se hizo presente. La sádica sonrisa de Eileen se acrecentó cuando se percató dónde habían llegado a parar.

Solamente había un par de soldados vigilando la entrada de esa peculiar sala llena de banderas con el símbolo de Crocus e iluminadas por las grandes velas que decoraban las empedradas paredes.

Éstos, a causa del asombro y la amenaza que sintieron, apuntaron con violencia a las dos intrusas con la intención de proteger a la persona más importante del reino.

—Vaya vaya...cuanto tiempo, su majestad.

La estupefacción que se hizo con Hisui, la actual reina de Fiore, al ver a la que en su día atentó contra su vida la dejó boquiabierta. La recordaba demasiado bien como para olvidar su rostro, su presencia. La Spriggan a la que ninguno de sus soldados consiguió atacar y la mujer que sin pedir permiso se coló en su castillo y se sentó tan tranquilamente en su comodo y majestuoso sillón gubernamental.

—T-tú...—la Reina solo pudo titubear en respuesta.

—Eileen, no venimos a pelear...—Anna le susurró lo más bajo que pudo captando su atención. Sabía que a su compañera no le faltaban las ganas de jugar de nuevo con los presentes en la Sala Real, pero un golpe a Fiore estaba a punto de acontecer y ellas sólo debían obtener lo que habían venido a buscar.

La Belserion redirigió de nuevo su penetrante mirada hacia la joven que llevaba la corona sobre su cabeza y tras verificar que con su encantamiento había dejado a todo el mundo petrificado, se fue acercando con paso lento pero imponente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Hisui, que no apartó sus orbes de la maga.

—Esta vez no vengo a convertirte en ratón, sino más bien he venido a avisar a la líder de este continente que Alvarez está dispuesto a atentar contra todos vosotros—la mujer de largas trenzas aseveró su expresión.

—¿¡C-cómo...!? No es posible, sólo hace unos meses que terminó aquella pesadilla—la chica de cabello verde no quería ni imaginar lo horrible que podría llegar a ser que aquella batalla volviera a repetirse de nuevo.

—De ti depende creerme o no, yo solo he venido a avisarte y...—esta vez cerró sus ojos y centró toda su concentración en averiguar dónde podría esconderse el objeto que la ayudaría a cumplir su promesa a Fairy Tail—te tengo.

Eileen reanudó su marcha, no sin antes voltear sobre sus pies.

—Anna, quédate aquí, tengo que ir yo sola a buscarla.

La Maga Celestial se limitó a escuchar y a obedecer la petición de su amiga, por lo que mantuvo el encantamiento de petrificación.

—¿L-Lucy...?—musitó por lo bajo Hisui fijandose en el gran parecido que compartía aquella mujer con una de sus mejores amigas. Anna se limitó a sonreir con calidez con la intención de imponerle algo de tranquilidad y demostrarle que no eran las malas de la película.

Fue bajando con rapidez las empedradas escaleras de caracol que conducían a un lugar desconocido por la Belserion, que se limitó a seguir el camino que su intuición mágica le estaba marcando. De hecho cada vez podía sentir más cerca aquel poder que tanto la llamaba, aquella energía que le atraía y debía tomar cuanto antes.

Tras respirar hondamente algo de aire una vez que sus pies llegaron a una sala con múltiples puertas, la pelirroja suspiró hastiada al tener que jugar a adivinar la puerta correcta. Por favor, ¿acaso creían que aquello iba a funcionar con ella? Solamente necesitó un golpe, un golpe seco de baston contra el suelo para que las viejas puertas de madera rechinaran por culpa de las viejas bisagras y se abrieran a la vez. Y entonces Eileen sonrió complacida por tener frente a sus ojos el motivo por el cual se habían infiltrado en aquel castillo.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, pero la onda de energía que recibió de regalo no fue de lo más agradable. Los recuerdos de aquella dichosa Guerra hace 400 años volvieron a aflorar en su mente. Fuego, dragones, armas, sangre, muertes. Pero todos aquellos amargos recuerdos no la frenaron de entrar en la pequeña sala en la que se encontraba la Escama Negra, el arma forjada por el mismo fuego de los ancianos dragones y que había heredado de sus antepasados. Su amada daga de hoja negra que la salvó más de una vez de una muerte segura. Y alli estaba, reencontrandose de nuevo con ella.

Por otra parte, Anna le explicó más detenidamente a la Reina el peligro al que Fiore se enfrentaba e intentó convencerla de mandar sus tropas para defender los diferentes lugares del continente, a lo que Hisui aceptó tras comprobar que no le estaba mintiendo delante de sus ojos.

—¿Hablar con la reina de Fiore es divertido, verdad?

Su imponente voz de nuevo sonó en la Sala Real causando en la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí un ligero atisbo de miedo.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan irónica al menos por un momento?—Anna hizo una mueca de desagrado en la forma en que la Desesperación Escarlata hablaba. Aquel simplemente no era el momento.

—Eres una sosa.

—Y tú una indisciplinada, cualquiera diría que eres una Reina.

La carcajada que dejó escapar la Belserion sonó en toda la habitación para después limitarse a sonreir de manera socarrona, aunque hubo algo que a Hisui le llamó la atención. ¿Había oído bien?¿Por qué la antecesora de su amiga Lucy habría llamado "Reina" a la mujer de cabello escarlata?

—En fin princesa...quiero decir, reina Hisui, preparaos para un posible ataque. Nosotras ya nos vamos, ha sido un placer tratar con usted.

Dicho aquello y una vez que la maga se situó al lado de la Heartfilia, realizó de manera muy cortés una reverencia a la joven, que tragó saliva sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas ante la presencia de aquella inusual mujer. El golpe del bastón con toques felinos chocó de nuevo contra el suelo del castillo y la misma magia que llevó a las dos poderosas magas a Crocus, las hizo trasladarse a otro lugar. No sin antes provocar que en las velas que solían iluminar la Sala Real se acrecentara la llama incandescente gracias al chasquido de dedos que dejó como firma la Belserion.

...

Durante las primeras horas de la madrugada el oleaje se había calmado y pareciera ser que el mar estuviera durmiendo. Los primeros y tímidos rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte dando de nuevo color a las velas del barco en el que iban los dos integrantes de Fairy Tail junto con los cuatro magos que renegaron de su gremio original.

Brandish salió de la habitación y visionó la ciudad de Magnolia más cerca de lo que se había imaginado, de modo que sonrió al pensar que en poco tiempo podrían poner de nuevo los pies sobre tierra firme. Aunque enseguida su buen humor se apagó ante el mero hecho de pensar cómo los recibirían los magos del gremio más poderoso de Fiore. Al fin y al cabo Brandish pensaba que no todos los acogerían como podría hacerlo Lucy Heartfilia, la maga que en su día le cayó en simpatía.

A pocos metros oyó el bostezo que la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó aún sabiendo de quién se trataba.

—Buenos días, Randi—habló una adormilada Dimaria rascándose uno de sus ojos intentando apartar las lagañas que le impedían ver con claridad.

—Ya estamos llegando a Magnolia, pensé que se haría interminable—respondió Brandish sonriendo al observar a su compañera, que se situó a su lado.

—¿Crees que intentaremos frenar todo esto?

La seriedad con la que Dimaria se le dirigió la sorprendió. La joven Spriggan de cabello corto no solía mostrarse acobardada por nada, pero enfrentarse a los que habían sido sus compaleros no le hacía especial gracia, y más después de tantos años juntos combatiendo codo con codo y salvándose el pellejo cada vez que la situación lo había requerido.

—No lo sé, Dimaria...a mi tampoco me gusta estar de esta manera con todos ellos, pero August ha llegado demasiado lejos y hay que hacerle entrar en razón de que enfrentarse de nuevo a Fiore es una sandez—argumentó Brandish posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Dimaria intentando consolarla.

—No me hace especial ilusión estar del lado de Eileen. Ella tampoco es que sea tan diferente a August en según qué aspectos—la rubia apartó su fría mirada intentando reprimir sus ganas de increpar a la Desesperación Escarlata.

—Lo sé y soy consciente de ello, pero esta vez Eileen tiene un propósito diferente. Esta vez tengo el presentimiento de que algo ha cambiado en ella, por eso he decidido ponerme de su parte y creo que debemos confiar en ella—habló la otra maga con la intención de convencer a su compañera, que finalmente asintió ligeramente aún recordando que la Belserion se marchó la vez en la que se encontraban en la cueva escondidos.

—¡Señoritas, en unos minutos atracaremos en el puerto de Magnolia!

El capitán del barco vociferó desde lo alto del barco mientras empezaba a realizar las maniobras necesarias para controlar el barco y atracarlo de ese modo de una manera magistral. Así pues, tras esperar su turno para entrar en el puerto, el navío quedó justo al borde de uno de los extremos del puerto permitiendo de ese modo que los magos pisaran tierra firme sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Por fin en casa!—vitoreó un animado Gray mientras extendía sus brazos al aire sintiendo como el aire fresco entraba en su cuerpo.

—Pongámonos en marcha, los demás del gremio estarán felices de volver a vernos—respondió Erza recolocándose su armadura y sonriendo al pensar en todos su compañeros del gremio al que más amaba y protegería incluso con su vida.

Los cuatro Spriggans se mantuvieron callados y aunque quisieran negarlo para sus adentros, sintieron un atisbo de envidia al sentir lo unidos que seguro estaban los miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail. Ellos en su día pertenecieron al gremio de Alvarez y por muchas discusiones que mantuvieran entre ellos, también eran una familia.

Todos se pusieron en camino hacia la alta colina de Magnolia, lugar en el cual se hallaba la sede de Fairy Tail, aquella consturcción en la que ondeaba con orgullo la gran bandera con su logo plasmado en ella. Aún siendo Spriggans, Bandish, Dimaria, Bradman y Neinhart sintieron un ligero escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Se podía sentir la energía positiva que reinaba en los alrededores de la gran construcción.

—¡Graaaay, Erzaaa!

Durante unos instantes los nombrados pensaron que el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en su imaginación, pero al oír de nuevo que la más que voz familiar les llamaba de nuevo voltearon inmediatamente notando como la felicidad les brotaba de su interior.

—¡Natsu!

—¡Lucy, Wendy!

Gray y Erza volvieron a bajar la colina con rapidez para poder reencontrarse con sus compañeros de misión y al fin y al cabo con sus mejores amigos.

—¡Sabía que estaríais bien!—vociferó el Dragneel sonriendo de lado a lado.

—¡Estabamos preocupados por vosotros, pero confiamos en que volveríamos a vernos!—la chica rubia también se mostró alegre con el reencuentro.

—¡Mest, qué haces tú aquí!—inquirió el Fullbuster sorprendido de ver junto a sus compañeros al mago que poseía la capacidad de poder teletransportarse.

—Es una larga historia, al llegar a Fairy Tail os la cuen-, ¡cuidado!—fue tan radical el cambió en el tono de voz de Mest que enseguida alteró a todos los presentes.

—¿¡B-Brandish!?—Lucy dio un paso al frente mostrando su asombro ante la presencia de la maga que llegó a mostrar su simpatía con ella durante la guerra contra Alvarez.

—Hola, Lucy—respondió la Spriggan saludándo con su mano en alto.

—¡Tú!—Natsu estaba furioso al ver a una de las que le atacó en su día en la Guerra y en casa de la Belserion.

—Tranquilo Natsu, están con nosotros. Están del lado de Fairy Tail.

Las palabras de Gray al principio no le sonaron convincentes, pero tras explicarle cómo aquellos cuatro Spriggans habían cambiado su parecer sobre el asunto de la batalla que podría llevarse a cabo, hizo que el Dragneel y Mest entraran en razón. Incluso Erza medió para razonar el motivo por el cual estaba con ellos.

—Os perdimos la pista cuando nos separamos y al volver de la cueva ya no estabáis en casa de Eileen-san—explicó Wendy casi con las lagrimas a punto de salírsele de sus brillantes e infantiles orbes. La emoción de volver a ver a sus compañeros le estaba ganando la batalla para poder mantener la compostura.

—Lo importante es que estamos todos juntos de nuevo y en el gremio—habló Erza con calidez y sonriendo a la vez que posaba su mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza de la niña de hebras azuladas, o más bien, sobre el sombrero que Wendy juró a la persona que les había abandonado proteger.

Haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de esconder sus sentimientos y de borrar de nuevo y sin resultado la imagen de la Belserion de su subconsciente, Erza se encaminó de nuevo junto con sus compañeros hacia su hogar.

—¡Tachán!—la voz de Natsu se oyó en el gran salón una vez que abrió el portón de madera con ímpetu y animosidad.

—¡Ya hemos-

Lucy pensó que todo sería alegría, per esta vez el asombro también fue el protagonista. De todos modos su sonrisa no cedió, pues en verdad estaba alegre de poder ver de nuevo a su antecesora junto con la maga que les prometió protegerlos con su vida durante aquella misión.

—¡Eileen-san!

Wendy se dejó llevar por la emoción y corrió todo el pasillo que conformaban las mesas de madera del gremio para poder ir junto con la dueña del sombrero que llevaba puesto y que le tapaba la mitad de su visión si no se lo recolocaba en su cabeza.

La Belserion se levantó de su asiento para recibir a la pequeña maga junto con una leve, y aunque fuera extraño, con una cálida sonrisa. En parte estaba orgullosa de ella sin saber demasiado bien el motivo.

—He guardado su sombrero tal y como me pidió, pero ahora se lo devuelvo—la niña se lo tendió a la pelirroja de largas trenzas, que lo tomó con gusto para después colgarlo sobre el bastón de toques felinos que levitaba cerca suya.

Si el rostro de Lucy había sido de sorpresa, el de Erza Scarlet y los otros cuatro Spriggans estaba siendo un poema.

—Habéis llegado sin retraso, como era de esperar—comentó la maga tomando asiento de nuevo junto con Anna.

—¡Eileen-samaaaa!—Neinhart imitó a Wendy y sin más preámbulo corrió cual niño pequeño hasta llegar donde se encontraba la fuerte Spriggan, a lo que lo petrificó de inmediato justo cuando el hombre iba a dedicarle una exagerada reverencia.

—Neinhart, sabes que no me gusta este tipo de gestos—comentó ella ayudándole a ponerse de nuevo en pie una vez que deshizo el encantamiento.

—¡Estabamos preocupados por usted! ¡Desapareció y no sabíamos qué hacer!

—Creo que Brandish ha escogido la mejor elección y el mejor destino al que ir—habló la Desesperación Escarlata desviando su satisfecha mirada por el rabillo de su ojo hacia la maga, que se sonrojó ligermente al sentirse orgullosa de recibir un cumplido por parte de la poderosa mujer.

Inmediatamente Eileen clavó sus orbes sobre la joven de cabello escarlata, que aún se mantuvo quieta y observada por todos los presentes en aquella sala. Todos eran conocedores de la complicada relación que mantenian las dos mujeres y no era fácil calmar el ambiente entre ellas. La Belserion sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en pie y fue caminando hacia la posición que se encontraba su hija.

Erza mantuvo su dura mirada y no cedió ante la presencia de la mujer de largas trenzas. Debía reconocer que no esperaba haberla encontrado sentada en una de las mesas de su gremio, pero su aparición no justificaba el comportamiento que demostró tener en aquella cueva, la actitud de cobardía con la que desapareció sin decir palabra. La Scarlet deseaba abofetearla y abrazarla al mismo tiempo. Sin querer reconocerlo sintió la nostalgia apoderarse de ella, sintió la vulnerabilidad en su cuerpo que la quería obligar a abalanzarse cual niña pequeña sobre su madre. Pero no lo hizo. En esos momentos era Erza Scarlet, miembro de Fairy Tail, no la hija de la Spriggan renegada.

—No voy a pedirte nada, pero yo nunca rompo mis promesas. Dije que os voy a proteger con todo lo que tengo y eso haré.

La maga volteó sobre sus pies esta vez dirigiéndose a todo el gremio bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Erza.

—Estamos aquí para defenderos del probable ataque que Alvarez piensa tener contra Fiore.

Anna Heartfilia se unió a la conversación y, junto con los enviados a la misión, explicaron con todo lujo de detalle lo que estaba por venir dentro de dos días.

—Si es así tal y como lo explicas voy a decirte una cosa, no vamos a amedrentarnos contra August. ¡No lo hicimos en su día y tampoco lo haremos ahora!—la masculina y decidida voz de Laxus se hizo oir animando de esa manera a sus compañeros, que chocaron entre ellos las jarras de cerveza.

—¡Fairy Tail estará para defender Fiore!

—¡No les tenemos miedo!

—¡Qué vengan y se enterarán qué es lo bueno!

Aquello era una de las muchas cosas que se podía oír entre los gritos de la gente. La valentía que poseían aquellos magos era digna de admirar.

—¡Qué no nos subestimen, porque nosotros somos magos de Fairy Tail!¡Me estoy encendiendo!—Natsu vociferó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que sus ardientes puños de fuego chocaran entre sí provocando que las chispeantes llamas iluminaran su alrededor.

—¡Tienen agallas para enfrentarse de nuevo a nosotros!¡Pero es de hombres defendernos con todo!—Elfman abrazó a sus dos hermanas al dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento.

—¡Elf-nichan, me haces daño!—se quejó Lisanna sin esconder la sonrisa que la invadió al ver a su hermano tan contento.

Desde una esquina del gremio, cuatro magos asombrados observaban la pintoresca escena.

—¿Podéis explicarme cómo están tan contentos estos magos aún sabiendo que Alvarez va a atacar?—Bradman no entendía aquel peculiar comportamiento.

—Créeme que yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero así de estúpidos son—Dimaria se cruzó de brazos mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

—No son estúpidos, chicos—Brandish los observaba con detenimiento pero con ganas de unírseles—a decir verdad, esa es la actitud que un buen mago debe mostrar. La valentía y la estupidez que les caracteriza es lo que les hace tan fuertes, y el vínculo que mantienen entre ellos es lo que les ha salvado de cualquier amenaza que hayan podido sufrir.

La Spriggan sonrió para sus adentros feliz de poder estar en aquel lugar. Eileen y Anna se mantuvieron de pie deleitandose con sus miradas al ver la actitud de los magos.

—Aún sabiendo la amenaza que está por llegar estoy algo más reconfortada al darme cuenta del coraje que tienen estos magos—habló Anna sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera para después apoyar el codo en la mesa y dejar descansar su cabeza sobre su mano.

—Por eso nos dieron tanto dolor de cabeza en la Guerra—contestó Eileen dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Dicho aquello medio volteó y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Dónde vas ahora?

—A cumplir mi promesa.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Mira, Laxus centró toda su atención en la mujer de largas trenzas que antes de salir por el gran portón le miró por el rabillo del ojo esperando la aceptación a sus intenciones. El mago del rayo y actualmente Maestro del gremio, tras pensárselo detenidamente, asintió ligermanete con su cabeza. Entonces como si de un truco de magia se tratara absolutamente todos los magos que se encontraban en el lugar callaron sus gritos de jolgorio al observar con detenimiento cómo la figura de piedra de Makarov Dreyar levitaba por sus cabezas hasta quedar junto a la Belserion.

—Si en veinticuatro horas no has aparecido iremos a buscarte—advirtió Laxus sin descruzar sus robustos y bien trabajados brazos.

Eileen simplemente sonrió de forma socarrona.

—¿A dónde se-

—Natsu, simplemente confía en ella—esta vez fue Lucy quien interrumpió al Dragneel, que se quedó mirando cómo su amado Maestro, o mejor dicho, su estátua de piedra se marchaba junto con la gran maga.

Así pues la Desesperación Escarlata volvió a desaparecer del lugar con el obetivo de devolverle el alma al antiguo Maestro de Fairy Tail, aquel al que todos amaban, aquel que había protegido siempre a su hija y aquel al que consideraba su padre adoptivo. Eileen estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible por reparar uno de los grandes errores que cometió en el pasado y a intentar al menos ganarse la aceptación por parte de Erza. Por parte de su único presente.

 **Continuará...**

Otro capítulo más ^^ Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia igual que yo lo hago.

Cualquier queja o sugerencia lo dejáis en los comentarios.

Tal vez le comportamiento de Neinhart sea un poco Out of Character pero desde mi punto de vista creo que queda mejor que en lugar de miedo, sea respeto lo que le tenga a Eileen.

En cuando al papel de Anna he querido que entre dentro de esta historia ya que creo que puede ser una buena compañera para Eileen (absteneos los que penséis que hay una relación "amorosa" y cosas así ;D).

Si pensáis que debería dar más protagonismo a Erza también comunicádmelo. A veces me da la sensación de que la dejo de lado, pero creo que tanto ella como Eileen (Eileen un poco más) tienen protagonismo).

Un saludo!


	9. Chapter 9

La fuerza y la magia con la que iluminaba la luna aquella noche en Magnolia era simplemente espectacular, parecía como si esta vez el satélite tuviera que tragarse la ciudad entera. Y del mismo modo que sus pasos acompañaban la oscuridad de ese precioso anochecer, la soledad que la invadía en esos instantes era tan profunda como la herida que sangraba en su corazón. La maga de largas trenzas de tonalidad escarlata aún se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacer lo que durante meses había tenido en mente.

La esperanza que aún aguardaba la mujer tras haber leído por casualidad hacía, ni más ni menos, que cuatrocientos años aquel pequeño fragmento del antiguo pergamino que se encontró cuando solo era una niña sobre la gran mesa de piedra que se encontraba postrada firmemente en lo más profundo del palacio de Dragnof. Recordó lo mucho que aquel texto caló en ella, y esta vez iba a lanzar la moneda al aire y arriesgarse a comprobar si aquellas palabras eran verdad o simplemente pura palabrería antigua.

 _"Cuando el calor más sincero bañe el alma, la oscuridad que se cernía en ésta arderá dejando que la luz renazca de nuevo"_ , se repetía constantemente en su mente. Suspiró.

A cada paso que daba parecía ser como si la espesa arboleda de aquel acogedor y a la vez misterioso bosque se abriera paso para dejarla pasar solamente a ella. Tan estrecho era el sendero por el que sus pies la llevaban que en algún momento juraría que alguna de sus largas trenzas se enredaría en las enrevesadas ramas, pero no fue así. Eileen mantuvo su rumbo y nada la estorbó.

La luz de la luna la acompañaba en ese paseo, así al menos no se sentiría tan sola cuando se dispusiera a intentar devolverle la vida a la pieza de piedra inerte que levitaba tras ella, y de ese modo cumplir su promesa a los magos que la ayudaron a salvar aquellos huevos de dragón. Eileen era consciente que aquel trozo de piedra lo era todo para el grupo de magos, y se sentía culpable y la responsable de aquello.

La Belserion apartó con una de sus enguantadas manos las tímidas hojas que tapaban parcialmente su visión del pequeño y acogedor claro al que sus pasos la condujeron. Entonces dio unos pasos más hasta llegar al centro de éste, donde la brillante y agradable luz del satélite dejaba ver todo lo que la rodeaba. La ligera brisa que soplaba agitó con algo de rebeldía su cabello dandole la sensación de que incluso su sombrero saldría volando de su cabeza, aunque se dio el placer de cerrar durante unos instantes sus ojos queriendo sentir la caricia que el viento le brindaba a su piel.

La estatua del Maestro Makarov dejó de estar envuelta en su magia ocasionando que sus pies rocosos tocaran suavemente la mullida superficie que proporcionaba la hierba. Eileen observó el objeto con un deje de decepción hacia ella misma, y dejó que los recuerdos la absorbieran de nuevo.

— _Esos errores puedes cambiarlos._

Su voz sonó dentro de su cabeza. Eileen sonrió al recordar a la majestuosa bestia que la crió siendo solo una niña justo cuando su progenitor falleció. Pareciera ser como si estuviera en esos instantes junto a ella, observando con detenimiento cada acto que hacía. De hecho, Eileen siempre pensó que fue así, y supuso que la sensación de protección que a veces había sentido era cosa de ese familiar dragón.

—Belserion...

— _Debes intentarlo, Eileen. Siempre te he observado y has hecho que me sienta el dragón más orgulloso, pero debes redimirte de alguno de tus actos._

—Hace tiempo que lo tengo decidido, Belserion. Pero no sé si esto funcionará, de hecho puede ser que sea la mayor estupidez que se me haya pasado por la cabeza...

— _Antes cometías muchas estupideces, pequeña._

—Ese texto no tiene veracidad alguna...

— _No lo sabrás si no lo intentas_.

Eileen se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza intentando evitar que el dolor de cabeza que tenía fuera en aumento.

—Aunque sea la mayor mierda que haga, sé que debo hacerlo...todo debe ser por ella.

La imagen de su única hija apareció en su cabeza ocasionando que la más maternal de las sonrisas adornara el rostro de Eileen.

— _Por ella y por ti. Recuerda de dónde vienes y demuestra al mundo quién eres._

Pareciera como si el dragón se encontrara a su lado, y aunque Eileen sabía que podía volverse loca de nuevo, juró que lo vio una vez más y se prometió a si misma que agotaría cada una de las opciones para poder devolverle la vida a aquella estatua.

La magia fluyó en ella y entonces la mujer lo hizo una vez más. Dejó que las perladas escamas se apoderaran de su cuerpo, y que el ardiente fuego la envolviera hasta transformar de nuevo su apariencia humana en la de la criatura más poderosa que existía. A continuación se tumbó lentamente cerca de la estatua de piedra y dejó que su rostro la rozara. Su mirada triste y arrepentida se adentró en lo más profundo de la rocosa imagen y fue entonces cuando todas sus emociones chocaron entre sí, ocasionando que dentro de su corazón estallara la explosión más violenta que jamás habría imaginado crear.

Culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, sufrimiento, tristeza, dolor y amor se mezclaron creando la pócima perfecta para que la lágrima más sincera bañara sus orbes caracterizados por su peculiar pupila dejando de ese modo que se deslizara lentamente por sus escamas. Las emociones de Eileen bañaron todo el bosque aun cuando la luz de la luna brillaba con más fuerza, siendo el nivel de magia era increíblemente fuerte.

Su vida entera pasó como una cinta a toda velocidad por su mente y el amor que sentía por su hija y la añoranza que siempre permaneció en su corazón hacía que aún se arrepintiera más del mayor error que cometió al dejar abandonada a su bebé en un orfanato. Cada día se preguntaba si pudo lograr protegerla de su locura o si hubiera sido mejor tenerla con ella. La Belserion sabía de sobra que aún siendo la maga más fuerte de los continentes se sentía el ser más insignificante, débil y sin vida.

La locura que la dominó desapareció en el preciso instante en el que vio por primera vez aquel característico color escarlata en su cabello. Además del ansia por estar con ella, que se apoderó de ella cuando le sonrió en el campo de batalla. Y ahora tenía delante al padre que la había protegido siempre, aun cuando ella, su propia madre, no estuvo a su lado.

Eileen ya no podía reprimir más las ganas de estar con su hija Erza, aquella que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. Quería explicarle todo lo que sabía, sus viajes, sus experiencias y, como no podía ser de otra manera, que estuviera en esos momentos consolándola pues estaba siendo un momento demasiado duro para ella, un dragón, abrir de par en par el corazón que quedó cubierto del hielo más gélido justo en el momento en que dejó el canasto en la puerta de aquel orfanato en Rosemary.

—Er-za...

Fue lo único que pudo articular a decir, pues las lagrimas que brotaban sin desconsuelo de sus mágicos orbes no paraban de bañar las escamas de su rostro, dejando que las palabras quedaran aprisionadas en su garganta.

—Lo siento...

Susurró aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados debido al tornado de emociones que constantemente la azotaba.

—Erza tiene suerte de tener a alguien que la quiera así.

El instinto de defensa del cual estaba proveída por sus dragonificadas células hizo que la bestia abriera enseguida sus ojos y se levantara inmediatamente permitiéndole de ese modo dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero al mismo tiempo que retrocedió, sus fauces se llenaron de ardientes llamas.

—¡Espera, por favor! No quisiera terminar chamuscado después de haber estado petrificado—los cortos brazos del hombrecillo se pusieron en alto intentando buscar desesperadamente una tregua.

La violencia en la mirada de la dragona cesó inmediatamente al percatarse quién era la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella pidiendo a gritos clemencia, y la sorpresa que la inundó al percatarse de que su plan había funcionado. Ignoró cuando lo pensó, pero dio gracias al cielo por la veracidad de aquellas antiguas palabras del pergamino.

—Es difícil controlarse en según qué situaciones—se excusó tragándose de nuevo el fuego que, si se hubiera descuidado, hubiera abrasado al poderoso mago que tenía a su lado. Eileen respiró ya más tranquila intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque por dentro saltaba de alegría al haber conseguido romper en pedazos la roca que cubría a aquel mago.

—Entiendo...—sonó desde la voz del Maestro Makarov, que aún no se creía que estuviera intercambiando palabras con un maldito dragón.

Makarov Dreyar no sabía exactamente qué decir, ni acerca de donde estaba, ni de con quién estaba, ni de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—No sé si preguntarte cómo diantres has conseguido revertir el hechizo más fuerte que he realizado en toda mi vida—la dragona dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la persona que era tan amada por el Gremio. A ella incluso le iba grande exponer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Aunque sí puedo decir que en muy poco rato he conocido casi todo sobre ti—habló Makarov volviendose a poner enfrente de la mágica bestia.

—Así que después de todo...

—He visto toda tu vida, Eileen Belserion.

Macarov miraba fijamente a la bestia aún sin dar crédito de que realmente tenía enfrente a la Reina de los Dragones y a su asesina a la vez.

Fueron escasos segundos los que necesitó la maga para poder recuperar su apariencia humana, sintiendo como de nuevo sus trenzas caían sobre sus hombros.

—Y tampoco imaginé que te parecerías tanto a ella...en fin, la genética habla por sí sola—comentó el hombre apreciando la gran similitud que tenía aquella mujer con la que era la más fuerte de sus magos en Fairy Tail—y ahora que te tengo enfrente tampoco me sorprende que la persona que emanaba en la guerra ese gran poder de magia fueras a ser tú.

Eileen se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo aún sus ojos escocer ligeramente debido a las lagrimas que previamente habían salido sin desconsuelo de sus orbes.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que vuelva a su Gremio, hay gente que le estará esperando—se limitó a decir la mujer de cabello escarlata.

—¡Cierto! Mi familia me espera—pronunció el anciano casi emocionado al ansiar poder ver de nuevo a todos los magos de Fairy Tail. Eileen asintió ligeramente al entender que era hora que el gran Maestro del Gremio volviera a su hogar.

Makarov la observó durante unos segundos con un deje de seriedad y tras girar sobre sus propios pies quedó de espaldas a la maga para poder reanudar su tranquila marcha hacia el Gremio. Aunque paró de nuevo, pues no podía marcharse de ese lugar sin decirle una última cosa a la mujer que, del mismo modo que le arrebató su vida, se la devolvió como si de un Dios se tratara.

—La guerra nos hizo mucho daño y fuisteis todos demoledores con nosotros aún sin conocernos. Tú y alguno de vosotros especialmente fuisteis violentos, nos pusisteis en grave peligro y el motivo por el que lo hicisteis apenas se sostentaba en argumentos—Makarov volteó de nuevo hasta dirigir su dura mirada hacia la Belserion, que escuchaba con gran atención—y en cuanto a tu hija...cuando la conocí pensé que lo que había vivido era la peor infancia que un niño pueda tener, pero se mantuvo demasiado fuerte y ahora es una de las magas poderosas que hay en Ishgar. Su convicción y su valentía la ha salvado incontables veces de la muerte, y el amor que siente por sus compañeros es la coraza que la ha protegido durante estos años.

—Lo sé—se limitó a decir la Belserion recordando la pelea contra la Scarlet y Wendy.

—Erza siempre pensó que su familia, aún fallecida, la habría querido hasta el infinito, y por eso yo me propuse que no le faltaría de nada. Ella, al igual que todos los magos de Fairy Tail, es una hija para mi y no voy a permitir que le pase nada malo.

Ante aquello Eileen no pudo por más que asentir con su cabeza agradeciendo enormemente todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por su hija.

—He visto casi toda tu vida a través de esas lágrimas, y he podido percibir en cierta manera como te has podido sentir. A mi parecer no fue la debilidad ni la vulnerabilidad lo que te hizo perder, sino el amor que sentías por tu hija, que siempre se ha mantenido vivo en tu interior queriendo protegerla de ti misma.

Las pupilas de la maga se agrandaron ligeramente al escuchar al mago.

—Es cierto que apenas os conocéis y, a decir verdad y por extraño que parezca, tal vez os conocéis más de lo que creéis. Al fin y al cabo creo firmemente en que podéis forjar un vinculo que se vuelva irrompible ante todo.

Makarov volvió a darse la vuelta con la intención de abandonar el claro del bosque en el que se encontraba junto con la maga.

—Estoy seguro de que son muy claras tus intenciones por recuperar a Erza. Al fin y al cabo eres su madre, así que no desaproveches la oportunidad que estoy seguro te va a dar.

Dicho aquello, el anciano se perdió entre la arboleda dejando a la Belserion sola.

La mujer suspiró hondamente, sintió cómo su corazón se liberaba de miles de toneladas de dolor y por fin fue capaz de observar la grandeza con la que se posaba la luna sobre ella. Aquella que brillaba sin cesar, y aquella misma que fue testigo en su día del suave y al mismo tiempo cariñoso gesto que la mano de la Scarlet tuvo con sus suaves escamas la noche en que partieron de Fairy Tail.

Eileen no sabía el motivo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios la hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada de todas. Esa vez no iba a desperdiciar la última oportunidad que tenía para recuperar a su hija.

Así pues de nuevo florecieron las tímidas flores a su alrededor y la brisa la envolvió de nuevo, aplacando todo el miedo que la había hecho presa todo ese tiempo.

...

Magnolia, la ciudad donde la felicidad reinaba durante el día. Pero la noche hacía rato que había caído, y solamente algunas casas se mantenían con la luz encendida, incluida la del gran Gremio de magos que se alzaba en la colina más alta del territorio.

—Maldita sea...sé que le he concedido veinticuatro horas, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso.

—Laxus, tranquilo...

—¡Maldita sea, Mira!Esa mujer tiene al abuelo, y me cuesta no pensar que lo haya roto en mil pedazos.

La mujer de cabello blanquecino pasó una de sus manos por el hombro del mago, que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la barra. Mira le tendió una bebida intentando aplacar la preocupación del actual Maestro. Éste la miró de soslayo con algo de duda, pero aceptó el gesto y bebió.

La maga desvió su mirada y analizó con detenimiento la escena, que apenas había cambiado en comparación a unas horas atrás.

Sus compañeros estaban todos sentados en las mesas de madera, o bien en solitario o bien en pequeños grupos. Todos hablando bajo por si alguien ya dormía, como los más pequeños, aunque era difícil no oír la voz del Dragneel que no paraba de sonar en la sala.

—Cuando vuelva le preguntaré con qué magia lo ha conseguido—se dijo entusiasmado el joven mago de fuego. En verdad tenía grandes esperanzas en la Reina de los Dragones.

—No sabes aun si va a lograrlo—Erza se mantenía prudente aún deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el Maestro Makarov volviera hecho de carne y hueso.

—Ha sido muy osada al prometernos que nos lo devolverá—pensó Gray sin querer perder la fe que tenía en la Belserion. Maldita sea, él también añoraba al Maestro.

—Ella sabe lo que hace...—la creencia que tenía Wendy en la Belserion era demasiado fuerte. Cualquiera diría que en un pasado fueron enemigas.

Por otra parte, en el otro extremo del gremio se encontraban los magos que en su día atentaron contra el gremio que en esos momentos les estaba dando cobijo.

—No puedo creer que les prometiera eso...—DiMaria se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin creer lo que Brandish le había contado.

—Fairy Law fue el último hechizo que realizó el Maestro antes de...—Anna suspiró por lo bajo aún sin creer en la locura que se le había ocurrido a su compañera.

—No lo conseguirá, esa magia es demasiado poderosa como para interrumpir las consecuencias que tiene el hecho de usarla—habló Bradman cruzando sus brazos.

De nuevo en otro extremo del gremio se oyó a una de las magas de Fairy Tail decir algo que obligó a la Scarlet a voltear su cuerpo.

—¡Esa mujer ha perdido el juicio! ¡Nos prometió algo que no puede cumplir solo para traer esos huevos de dragón aquí!—Evergreen puso en duda la palabra que dio la Belserion antes de marchar de nuevo a Alakitasia e infiltrarse junto con sus compañeros de gremio.

—Vamos Ever, relájate...

—¡No me digas que me relaje, Bickslow!Esa maga nos ha traicionado y ha infiltrado a esos de ahí para que nos destruyan desde dentro—añadió apuntando de manera acusadora con su dedo índice a los Spriggans que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de madera.

—¡Repítelo y te hago volar por los aires!—DiMaria se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa encarando desde lejos a la otra maga.

—Tranquila...—Brandish enseguida posó su mano en le hombro de su alterada compañera con la intención de obligarla a sentarse de nuevo. Ese no era momento para pelear.

—Ever, para—esta vez fue Lucy quien habló. La joven maga celestial alzó su voz queriendo que la desesperación de sus compañeros se detuviera.

—¿Tú también Lucy? ¿¡Acaso no ves que esa malvada mujer se ha llevado al Maestro!?

—¡Ever!

Todo el mundo conocía perfectamente de donde provenía aquella intimidante voz. Los presentes en el lugar prestaron toda su atención en la figura que se alzó en una de las mesas del centro de la gran sala. Su cabello escarlata quedaba iluminado por las llamas que decoraban el salón y la mirada de la Titania obligó a su compañera a aplacar su nerviosismo. Incluso los Spriggans se sorprendieron, de hecho, la presencia de aquella joven les recordaba tanto a alguien en especial, que rieron para sus adentros al sentir cómo el poderío con el que se alzó les intimidó a todos.

—Creo que debemos calmarnos, tal vez-

—¡Espera!—cortó en seco Laxus.

Todos callaron y, antes de que la incontrolable ansia tomara posesión de todos ellos, simplemente echaron a correr en grupo hacia el gran portón, que se abrió inmediatamente. La colina se les hizo interminable pero no les hizo falta subirla toda entera, pues aquel poder mágico era tan familiar que las lagrimas de los más sensibles brotaron antes de que sus ojos llegaran a alcanzar la pequeña figura que se abrió paso entre la última hilera de árboles que separaba el bosque del claro de aquella colina.

—¡Maestro!

El joven mago de fuego se lanzó enseguida a los brazos del anciano, que apenas pudo reprimir las lágrimas de emoción que casi brotaron de sus orbes.

Solo milésimas de segundo fueron las que transcurrieron antes de que todo el gremio de magos rodeara a Makarov Dreyar queriendo abrazarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Maestro...—Erza se arrodilló ante él y lo rodeó con sus brazos dando gracias al cielo a que estuviera vivo.

Makarov no pudo evitar recordar a la persona que lo liberó.

—Lo habéis hecho todos muy bien—el anciano correspondió el gesto de la Scarlet mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, para después apartarla y secar aquellas lágrimas que caían por su rostro—me siento muy orgulloso de vosotros, hacéis que haya merecido la pena habernos mantenido firmes con todo. Erza sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de nuevo dejando que la alegría la dominara.

Todos vitorearon el nombre del Maestro, aún acercándose a él para mostrarle gestos de cariño y añoranza.

—No me lo creo...no creo lo que estoy viendo...—la voz de Bradman se oyó entre los demás Spriggans, que voltearon hacia donde el mago de Alvarez estaba mirando con asombro.

Y ahí estaba. Aun cuando la oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre ella, la figura de la maga más poderosa se hizo presente ante los que se encontraban en la colina que, sorprendidos, no dijeron ni una palabra. Simplemente se mantuvieron deleitándose con la majestuosidad con la que la Reina de los Dragones se mantenía en casi lo alto del terreno, haciéndola ver increíblemente inalcanzable.

—Es una maldita diosa...—a DiMaria le costaba creer lo que estaba presenciando. Simplemente era imposible lo que la Belserion había hecho.

—No...—Brandish observando con detenimiento a la maga más poderosa de Alvarez—ella simplemente es Eileen Belserion—finalizó sonriendo y encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba la mujer. Los demás Spriggans la siguieron, pues no podían sentirse más orgullosos de ella.

Anna quedó abajo de la colina observando con alegría el emotivo momento, pero mentiría si no dijera que se alegraba de que las cosas hubieran salido tras lo planeado.

—¡Eileen-sama!—Neinhart quedó enfrente de la Spriggan, pero esta vez no realizó ninguna reverencia, pues era conocedor que ese tipo de detalles no agradaban a la Belserion.

—Espero que os hayáis comportado en mi ausencia.

—¡Por supuesto! Nosotros somos buenas personas, Eileen-sama.

—Ha habido ganas de reventar cabezas pero nos hemos controlado—esta vez fue DiMaria quien habló, a lo que la Belserion medio sonrió.

—Todo está en orden, Eileen.

Era curioso que siendo ella la que había tomado la iniciativa de ir hacia donde se encontraba la maga de largas trenzas fuera la última en llegar. Brandish suspiró ligeramente recuperando el aire, para después mantenerse bien ante la presencia de la mujer de largas trenzas.

—Gracias por controlarlos, Bradish—agradeció la Belserion para después desviar por encima del hombro de la joven su mirada hacia el gran grupo de magos que aún se encontraban vitoreando el regreso del antiguo Maestro de Fairy Tail.

—Cómo es que el poderoso hechizo ha-

—Mejor no preguntes, Bradman—le interrumpió la mujer apoyándose ligeramente sobre su largo bastón. Debía reconocerlo, aquello de variar de apariencia la cansaba.

—Creo que podemos volver al interior del Gremio, aquí no pintamos nada—comentó Bradman dando media vuelta.

—Id. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato más.

Tras aquellas palabras los demás Spriggans siguieron al mago. Entendían y respetaban que la Belserion quería estar sola.

—¡Vamos a beber, abuelo!—Natsu vociferó sacando algunas llamas por su boca.

—¡Eso! ¡Hay que celebrar su regreso, Maestro!—Gray fue quién le siguió levantando sobre sus hombros al anciano, que se sorprendió ante la gran velocidad con la que el joven hizo el gesto.

—¡Esta noche va a ser una fiesta!—Lucy dio unas cuantas palmadas sin poder contener su alegría.

—¡Cerveza para todos, Mira!¡Vamos a beber todos como hombres!—Elfman vociferó abrazando a sus dos hermanas.

Todos los magos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el gremio, incluidos la mayoría de Spriggans. Wendy se mantuvo al lado de sus compañeros, feliz de poder estar viviendo aquel momento, aunque cuando quiso darse cuenta su pequeño cuerpo volteó hacia atrás. Entonces pudo ver perfectamente que la joven maga de cabello escarlata subía la colina dirigiéndose hacia, posiblemente, la ubicación de la Belserion. Wendy ignoró el momento en el que lo hizo, pero en ese instante su rostro dibujó una sonrisa cargada de alegría y esperanza deseando que el nudo de los lazos que las unían fuera de cada vez más fuerte.

Subir aquel tramo de colina no debería suponer nada para ella, pero Erza notaba como su cansado cuerpo sufría a cada paso que daba. Levantó su mirada del suelo y la clavó sobre la mujer que se encontraba a unos metros y de espaldas a ella, topándose con la negra capa que ondeaba ligeramente. Se la veía calmada y aquello transmitió a la Scarlet algo de paz, aunque dudó de si seguir dando pasos o parar, aún deseando poder estar al lado de la mujer de largas trenzas.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos hasta que la más joven se decidió. Por favor...ella era Titania.

—G-gracias por traerlo de vuelta—musitó titubeando al principio.

La Belserion volteó encontrándose con la silueta de su hija.

—Gracias a vosotros por haberme ayudado en la misión, yo sola no habría podido—agradeció la maga de Alvarez asintiendo levemente su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Erza dio unos pasos más y se colocó al lado de la mujer, aún separándolas una distancia de algunos centímetros. Estaba claro para ambas que las palabras no saldrían con facilidad, y en el fondo de sus interiores lamentaban esa sensación. Aunque el deber de romper en pedazos el hielo que petrificaba sus lazos era necesario, por lo que la más mayor decidió romper el silencio.

—Este es un buen lugar para vivir—comentó aleatoriamente la Belserion sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro.

—N-no está mal...—Erza se sorprendió del comentario, pero respondió. Sí, respondió. Y deseaba que le siguiera preguntando. Y deseaba preguntarle a ella también.

—¿Siempre viviste aquí?—esta vez Eileen la miró a los ojos interesada en querer saber aquello.

—Casi siempre.

—Entiendo.

Las dos mujeres observaron el horizonte. El mar estaba en calma y la noche bañaba todo el cielo.

—¿Tú vivías en el palacio de Alvarez?

—No me gusta estar en un sitio fijo, así que voy yendo de aquí para allá.

—Eres viajera entonces...

—Más bien...no soporto las tonterías que dice August—comentó por lo bajo la mujer dirigiendo esta vez su burlona pero achispada mirada por el rabillo del ojo bajo su sombrero.

Ante la mueca que hizo la Belserion las dos rieron imaginando al viejo August dar órdenes sin descanso.

—Ese hombre...es peligroso—habló Erza aseverando su rostro sin querer imaginar lo que se les avecinaba.

—Mmm...sabes Erza...quiero pensar que aún hay posibilidades de hacer cambiar de parecer a ese viejo cascarrabias.

La Scarlet se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, aunque aún no imaginaba cómo podrían llevar a cabo aquello.

—Aunque yo no soporte a August, no es un mal hombre. Es más, casi todos le prefieren a él antes que a mí.

—Es extraño...casi la mitad de Spriggans te han seguido a ti.

—Me han seguido porque ellos creen que en esta situación August ha perdido los papeles, y en parte me han seguido porque alguno de los Spriggans no quieren dañar a vuestro Gremio—reveló la mujer.

—Pensé que tú les caías más en gracia...

—Eso de ser la Reina de los Dragones puede sonar como una amenaza para algunos Spriggans, además no quiero ser la líder de nadie hasta que cumpla condena por todo lo malo que he hecho, no sería justo.

El silencio reinó de nuevo, y esta vez la Belserion no pudo seguir con su mirada fija en la joven Scarlet, que en parte sintió de nuevo aquella pequeña punzada de venganza por lo que pasó en la guerra.

Eileen era consciente del dolor que había causado a mucha gente, inclusive a su propia y única hija, y sabía que nadie la aceptaría hasta que demostrara que ya no era la maga que existió años atrás. Que la Desesperación Escarlata ya no era quién fue en su día. Y no deseaba otra cosa que poder limpiar su corazón de toda la escoria que había sido.

—Yo...

—No digas que mereces morir.

Erza clavó con seriedad pero con decisión sus vivos e intensos orbes sobre los de la mujer, que agrandó sus pupilas sorprendida ante las palabras de la Titania. Lo último que la Scarlet quería escuchar era lo que en su día su mejor amigo y, para que negarlo, el mago del cual estaba profundamente enamorada le dijo en el atardecer más bonito que jamás había visto.

—Qué estupidez es esa, Erza.

Eileen sonrió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Simplemente no quiero volver a escuchar eso.

—Qué idiota ha tenido el valor de decir semejante sandez—la Belserion medio sonrió ante su pregunta.

—Alguien que necesitaba dos guantazos en la cara—contesto Erza cruzándose de brazos y suspirando recordando los hechos que la llevaron a decir aquello.

—Entiendo...¿hay algo más que deba saber?—inquirió Eileen entrecerrando sus ojos y queriendo disimular la media sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Desconocía la razón, pero quería saber más acerca del idiota del que estaban hablando.

—¡N-no, claro que no! No hay más—fue notorio el nerviosismo de la Scarlet, aunque la otra mujer se carcajeó ante el comportamiento infantil de su hija. Que hinchó sus mejillas queriendo disimular el sonrojo que las cubrió.

—¡Erza! ¡Eileen-san!

Aquello sí que fue una voz infantil, aunque la dueña fuera una Dragon Slayer más que fuerte. Wendy vociferó desde lo lejos queriendo llamar la atención de las dos mujeres de cabello escarlata.

—¡Venid con nosotros!¡No os perdáis la fiesta!

—Tiene razón, no tiene caso obsesionarse con este conflicto. Ahora mismo lo importante es que estamos todos los del gremio.

Tras aquellas palabras Erza se encaminó colina abajo dispuesta a disfrutar de la compañía de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

—¿Vienes?

Eileen se la quedó mirando y tras un ligero suspiro se decidió.

—Creo que no pasará nada por descansar un poco.

Así pues las dos magas se dirigieron hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail, donde el jolgorio caracterizaba el ambiente.

—¡Vamos Erza, disfruta de estos barriles de cerveza!—Kana gritó alzando su birra en alto con gran énfasis ocasionando que parte de la espuma de la bebida volcara por los lados.

Eileen se quedó parada unos instantes en el gran portón analizando la pintoresca escena y viendo como su hija desaparecía entre la muchedumbre. Todos estaban bebiendo y comiendo a pesar de que fueran las tantas de la madrugada, y las sonrisas y carcajadas de alegría culminaban por todos los rincones del gran salón. La Belserion aún se preguntaba qué diantres hacía ella en ese lugar.

—¿No te recuerda a algo?

La suave voz que pudo oír a su lado la sacó totalmente de sus pensamientos. Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja contagiándole su humor a Eileen, que restó importancia con su mano.

—En Dragnof no hacíamos tanta fiesta...

—Qué mentirosa eres cuando quieres, amiga.

Las dos se taparon la boca con sus respectivas manos intentando camuflar sus risas. En efecto la nostalgia de aquellos felices días invadieron durante unos instantes a las dos magas, que se encaminaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros de Alvarez.

—Bueno, no se está tan mal estar aquí—DiMaria dio un trago a la cerveza que anteriormente le había servido Kana, mientras Brandish daba un sorbo al refresco de sabor afrutado que tenia entre sus manos.

—Estos de Fairy Tail sí que saben divertirse—Bradman seguía con sus brazos cruzados, pero no se perdía ningún detalle.

—¡Beba algo, Eileen-sama!—Neinhart le tendió una gran jarra llena de cerveza y se la puso enfrente.

Eileen la tomó entre sus manos y la miró algo dubitativa. Al fin y al cabo ella no sentía ninguno de los sabores.

—¡Vamos, Eileen-sama! ¡Bebe y come!

El cuerpo de la Belserion casi se descompuso debido al agarre que el joven Dragneel le hizo por el cuello, ocasionando que su característico sombrero cayera rápidamente al suelo. Entonces su cabello escarlata llamó de nuevo la atención de algunos magos.

—¡Natsu, no la agobies!—Gray repitió el mismo gesto que anteriormente el mago de fuego le hizo, de ese modo volviendo a zarandear a la Spriggan.

Las cabezas de ambos magos no tardaron en estamparse la una contra la otra cayendo así hacia atrás.

Lucy y compañía rieron ante el familiar gesto que les provocó la Belserion. Incluso Erza sonrió para sus adentros al percatarse de la similitud de esa escena con la que ella había tenido que lidiar incontables veces con sus compañeros para poner paz en el ambiente.

—Muchachos, calmaos—muy comedida, Eileen dio un trago a la bebida que le ofreció el pelirosa, que aún se sobaba el chichón que creció en su cabeza.

—Eso ha dolido...—Gray también se quejó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie de nuevo.

—¡Oye, Eileen! ¡Lucha contra mi mañana!

Aquello que dijo Natsu cayó en gracia a la mujer, que se carcajeó sin poder aguantarse mientras observaba al chico subirse a la mesa de madera y encender sus puños en llamas.

—¡No te rías de mí! Soy muy fuerte, ni Acnologia se pudo resistir. Así que tú no deberías ser un gran problema—habló el mago de fuego riendo al visualizar ya su victoria contra la maga más fuerte de Alvarez.

—Yo no soy Acnologia, jovencito—la mujer frunció el ceño sintiendo casi esas palabras como una ofensa.

—Voy a derrotarte y me convertiré en el mago más fuerte de todos los tiempos—el joven sonó con gran convicción, a lo que Eileen se levantó de su asiento y tomó al chico por la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Reza para que no te haga morder el polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Las miradas de los dos magos desprendían rivalidad y a la vez respeto, a lo que Anna suspiró sabiendo que finalmente la Belserion no se pudo resistir ante la oferta. Durante unos instantes la gran maga celestial pudo reconocer en la mujer de largas trenzas aquella adolescente rebelde que en su día reinó el reino más imponente de Ishgar.

—Vamos a sumar otra estupidez a la lista—dijo Lucy llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Desde luego que Natsu nunca aprendería a controlar sus emociones.

La risa de los magos inundaron el acogedor lugar, y la calidez que desprendían los vínculos de aquella gran familia hizo que una vez más reinara la esencia que siempre había caracterizado aquel Gremio. Fairy Tail finalmente logró recuperar a su amado maestro, y la esperanza de volver a salir vencedores del conflicto que se les avecinaba renació dentro de ellos. Y entonces volvieron a brindar.

 **Continurará...**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo ^^ No ha sido un capitulo con demasiada acción, pero creo que era necesario empezar a unir los lazos entre Eileen y Erza, además de devolver al Maestro Makarov el protagonismo que se merece.

Tal vez penséis que me he pasado en darle tanto poder a Eileen pero al fin y al cabo creo que es la fucking queen y la maga más fuerte, así que creo que se merece eso y más ;)

Y aquí es cuando explico porqué escogí porner como título "Dragon Cry" a la historia.

Cuando decidí empezar esta historia fue porque en mi cabeza me imaginé la escena de que Eileen en su forma de dragón se arrepintiera de todo lo que había hecho, y así las lágrimas sinceras de ella además del amor que verdaderamente sentía por Erza fueran la clave para poder fundir la mismisima piedra que dejó el Fairy Law de Makarov. Así Eileen también podía devolverle a su hija una persona importante para ella como lo es Makarov, que lo considera como un padre.

Entonces Eileen al ser un dragón y pertenecer a la raza del ser más fuerte y mágico de la tierra creo que podría ser capaz de hacer eso. Y a partir de ahí empece a desarrollar la historia ^^

Por otra parte no sé si queda demasiado claro cómo he escrito para que Eileen le de la vida a Makarov. En tal caso está la opción de comentar el capítulo, por lo que si no está claro reflejadlo ahí y yo lo editaré. Sino entenderé que está todo OK ^^.

¡Un saludo y espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

La fiesta siguió hasa que amaneció, aunque muchos de los magos cayeron rendidos antes de que saliera el sol por la línea del mar que delimitaba el agua con el horizonte. Al fin y al cabo debían disfrutar un poco antes que el conflicto ocasionado por el Reino de Alvarez llegara a Fairy Tail. Todos tenían demasiado miedo por tener que lidiar con el desastre que se volviera a repetir al igual que unos meses atrás, pero por nada del mundo permitirían que la desesperación reinara en sus corazones. Lucharían con todo lo que tenían y seguirían venciendo gracias a los irrompibles lazos que tanto les unían.

—Laxus me ha explicado el conflicto que se avecina.

El Maestro Makarov tomó asiento enfrente de la Belserion, que como otras tantas noches, por su condición le era imposible dormir. En esos momentos se encontraba leyendo a la luz de una pequeña vela un grueso libro de lo que parecía ser temática en historia mediaval. Aún habiendo vivido durante más de cuatrocientos años y viendo cómo las cosas cambiaban en la sociedad, sus antiguas costumbres seguían manteniéndose vivas en ella. Y leer era uno de sus hobbies preferidos.

—Pensé que más apropiado que se lo explicara su nieto en lugar de yo misma, al fin y al cabo yo soy de Alvarez y en parte entiendo que esté molesto por alojarnos en su propio gremio después de lo que hicimos—contestó la maga sin apartar sus ojos del texto.

—Sóis bienvenidos a Fairy Tail.

Eileen interrumpió su lectura aun sin apartar su mirada de la hoja en la que había pausado su atención.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ganar?—sin titubeos el anciano le preguntó queriendo saber la opinión de la maga, que tras suspirar ligeramente paseó sus ojos por encima de las hojas hasta llegarla a levantar y así encontrarse con la duda y a la vez el miedo apresando sin compasión al Maestro.

—Todo dependerá de lo que quiera escuchar August. Está claro que no va a rendirse, pero...tal vez exista algún modo de intentar que recapacite.

—Esos huevos de dragón...

—Son responsabilidad mía y no voy a dejar que nadie les haga daño. Además...debo terminar lo que en su día empecé—comentó recordando a Belserion y sus días en Dragnof.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Makarov estaba interesado en escuchar lo que se estaba reservando la mujer, y quería comprobar si aquello que tenía en mente era una amenaza para su gremio.

Eileen se levantó de su asiento mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido.

—Cuando le busquemos solución al conflicto que nos espera mañana le revelaré mi propósito con esos huevos. Y ahora si no tiene niguna otra pregunta, voy a tomar el aire.

Así pues se marchó sin pedir permiso, intentando esquivar los cuerpos dormidos de los otros magos que había regados por el suelo. Makarov miró hacia el techo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no terminara en tragedia. No se perdonaría perder a ninguno de sus hijos de nuevo contra Alvarez.

El sol fue el que sustituyó a la preciosa luna que se había alzado la noche anterior con majestuosidad sobre el cielo para dar paso a calentar aquel hermoso día con los rayos de luz pegando directamente en Fiore y todo el territorio de Ishgar.

—No puedo levantarme...—Natsu era incapaz de abrir sus ojos, aquella era damasiada la claridad que entraba por los grandes ventanales de la sala principal del gremio.

—Me duele la cabeza...—Gray se quejó aún notando cómo le daba vueltas todo. Demasiadas peleas con sus compañeros se dio la noche anterior.

—¡He dormido de maravilla!—Lucy se desperezó bostezando y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba sintiendo como su espalda crujía. Maldita sea, aún no era una vieja.

—Al final Wendy es la primera que se ha levantado, ¡panda de vagos!—Laxus dio un golpe fuerte con su puño cargado de rayos eléctricos en la barra ocasionando que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran ante el ruido. En menos de dos segundos todos estaban con los ojos como platos.

—¿Wend-

—¡ _Tenryū no Hokou!_

Aquella voz infantil pero cargada de poder fue lo que se oyó desde dentro del gremio, a lo que Natsu no dudó en correr hacia el gran portón buscando el origen de ese ataque. Y cuando sus sorprendidos ojos se encontraron con la escena no pudo por más que chocar sus puños dejando que sus características y ardientes flamas lo envolvieran.

—¡Vamos chiquilla!

La Belserion fácilmente desvió el ataque con su bastón.

—¡Así no vas a alcanzarme!—Eileen le vociferó casi intimidando a la peliazul, pero lo único que hizo ésta fue secarse el sudor de su frente. La Dragon Slayer del Cielo tenía demasiado claro que no podía desaprovechar el hecho de estar entrenando con la creadora de esa magia tan especial.

—¡ _Tenryū no Yokugeki!_

El gran tornado de viento rodeó violentamente a la Belserion, aunque de nuevo de nada sirvió. Las ráfagas de aire se desvanecieron inmediatamente. Sin ella notarlo había sido muy lenta en atacarla, por lo que como contraataque Wendy se llevó un buen golpe que la despidió por los aires haciendola chocar contra el suelo.

—Te recordaba más resistente.

Eileen se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la joven niña se levantara. Y lo hizo, solo que con dificultad y dolor.

—No lo entiendo...estoy yendo lo más rápido que puedo...

—Te estyo repitiendo incontables veces lo mismo: no te estás anticipando.

—¡ _Karyū no Tekken!_ —y Natsu irrumpió golpeando con gran fuerza con la intención de lanzar despedida a la Belserion, aunque los papeles se intercambiaron y fue él el que terminó por los suelos con gran agresividad.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...me da igual cuantos seáis, no vais a poder conmigo si seguís peleando así de mal—la maga lo dejó bien claro tapando su rostro con sus sombrero, aunque en verdad afilaba su mirada intentando penetrar en los pensamientos de los jovenes Dragon Slayers.

Natsu volvió con el mismo ataque pero la escena se repitió.

—Maldita sea...

—¡ _Tetsuryū no Hōkō_! —y entonces Gajeel también se unió a la peculiar pelea lanzando un gran tornado de metal. Esta vez y tomando desprevenida a la poderosa maga sí que había dado en la diana, por lo que sonrió complacido por haber acertado a diferencia de sus dos compañeros.

—Pero qué feliz estampa...

La femenina voz plagada de ironía se burló de los tres Dragon Slayers haciendo que estos voltearan de inmediato. Gajeel chasqueó con su lengua fastidiado por no haber ni rozado a la Desesperación Escarlata, que se mantuvo impasible con ellos. La Belserion se sacó su sombrero y lo colgó sobre su bastón dejando que la luz del sol acentuara su cabello rojizo.

—Me cuesta creer que Acnologia fuera derrotado por unos magos como "vosotros".

La chanza era notoria en su voz mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cintura.

—Esto va a ser divertido—rio entre dientes Laxus observando la escena junto con sus demás compañeros desde lo lejos.

Erza de igual modo no dejaba que se le escapara ningún detalle y suspiró hastiada queriendo pelear ella también, aunque entendía que aquel combate de tres contra uno era totalmente competencia de los Dragon Slayers.

Un set de ataques fueron lanzados a la vez hacia la mujer de largas trenzas levantando una nube de polvo debido a la gran potencia de la combinación de las tres magias, pero la explosión que provocó Eileen dispersó enseguida el humo, permitiéndole contraatacar y llevándose por enmedio a los tres jovenes magos de Fairy Tail.

—¡Maldita sea, qué no entendéis de la palabra "anticipación"!

Eileen agarró por el cuello a Natsu y lo lanzó a volar antes de que le diera tiempo a defenderse mientras dejaba que otra de sus explosiosiones estallara en él.

—Joder, es fuerte...—Gajeel se puso en posición defensiva junto a Wendy, que respiraba agitada debido al cansancio.

—Nos está intentando decir algo, pero no consigo descifrarlo—le susurró la niña secando las gotas de sudor que le caían por la frente.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos, los integrantes del gremio se fueron asomando e incluso tomaron asiento sobre la mullida hierba. Observar la fiereza con la que atacaban los tres Dragon Slayers era increíblemente emocionante y entretenida, aunque ninguno de sus ataques apenas rozara a la maga de largas trenzas.

—Parece como si adivinara cada uno de nuestros movimientos—susurró por lo bajo Gajeel mirando fijamente a la Belserion intentando leer sin resultado sus pensamientos, pero lo único que atisbó fue a la mujer dejando reposar el extremo de su bastón sobre el suelo.

Natsu respiraba cansado pero emocionado a la vez. Era impresionante el poder mágico de aquella maga, y el hecho de que fuera familiar directo de una de sus mejores amigas le alegraba. Tener en su bando a una hechicera tan poderosa como lo era Eileen les daría gran ventaja en la batalla.

El fuego del Dragneel se encendió con gran incandescencia y el calor que emanaba de aquellas agresivas flamas se notaba en todo su alrededor.

—¡Igneel no me dio este poder por nada!—habló orgulloso al recordar a su padre. Era cierto que parte de los hechizos con los que atacó en su día a su hermano Zeref no podría repetirlos nunca más, pues al fin y al cabo era magia prestada por Igneel, pero era su deber como Dragon Slayer mejorar para poder luchar mejor y proteger a sus compañeros.

—Se lo agradecemos todo a los dragones que cuidaron de nosotros—Wendy se situó cerca del joven mago sintiendo cómo las ligeras pero amenazantes ráfagas de viento empezaban a levantar algunos de los pétalos que había esparcidos por la hierba.

—Vamos a defender el gremio cueste lo que cueste—Gajeel fue el tercer mago que se unió al grupito expresando auténtico valor mediante la expresión de su duro rostro.

La Belserion medio sonrió al observar a aquellos tres acumulando gran cantidad de magia para poder al menos arañarle la piel. En parte se sentía orgullosa, al fin y al cabo la magia que inventó ella era solo para valientes y nadie podría dominarla si la sangre no era purificada por parte de los dragones.

—Esto ya es otra cosa...—afiló con sus orbes medio sonriendo.

El fuego, el viento y el metal se unieron todos en uno formando un poderoso tornado de magia que con gran voracidad fue lanzado directamente hacia la mujer de cabello escarlata, que en un rápido movimiento hizo que su bastón y su sombrero desapareciera. La chispa que se iluminó en sus ojos reflejó la gran destreza y habilidad con la que se disponía a contraatacarles.

Esa vez Eileen esperó hasta tener a escasos segundos el gran ataque cerca suya, y cuando su instintó se lo reveló consiguió encantar su bastón logrando crear una barrera lo suficientemente resistente como para que aquel tornado chocara contra ella sin hacerle nada. La magia patinó por la defensa que la Belserion invocó obligando que ésta se desviara por completo.

—¡Bajaste la guardia!—Natsu se encontraba tras ella con sus puños encendidos con la intención de atestarle ardientes golpes.

—¡Aquí!—Wendy sobrevoló hasta quedar casi sobre la maga de ese modo atacándole desde arriba.

—¡Te olvidaste de los ángulos muertos!—Gajeel cubrió el otro lado libre evitando de ese modo que su contrincante no tuviera escapatoria alguna.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió de la posición que tomaron aquellos tres jóvenes magos y su coordinada manera de pelear. Pero su orgullo estaba en juego, por lo que ella también demostró que aún siendo una mujer poseía una fuerza increíblemente fuerte. Al fin y al cabo ella también era una Dragon Slayer y sus habilidades estaban aumentadas.

Así pues y aunque todo transcurrió en milésimas de segundo, los jovenes de Fairy Tail volvieron a salir volando por los aires.

—¡Cómo puede ser que te esté pateando el culo de esta manera tan ridícula, Natsu!—Gray se carcajeaba divertido desde lejos junto con otros magos del gremio, que observaban entretenidos la pelea.

—¡Ven y me lo dices a la cara, cubito de hielo!—el Dragneel se picó con el mago de hielo, que al escuchar aquel mote corrió enseguida hacia donde se encontraba el pelirosa. Entonces sus discusión empezó al igual que muchas otras veces.

—Chicos...—Wendy se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin creer que de nuevo estaban peleando como dos niños pequeños.

—Vaya par de tontos—Gajeel chasqueó su lengua fastidiado ante la interrupción de su combate contra aquella misteriosa mujer. El Dragon Slayer de metal comprobó que su enfrentamiento había terminado así que inció sus pasos hacia donde se encontraban los demás integrantes de Fairy Tail.

Eileen observó inexpresiva unos segundos a Natsu y a Gray y su manera tan patética de pelear, pero entendió que aquello era ya una mala costumbre de ellos dos por lo que les, tras un suspiro cargado de paciencia, les dio la espalda dispuesta a volver al interior del gremio junto sus compañeros Spriggans.

—Podrías haberte quedado con ellos—le recriminó Anna a la mujer de trenzas una vez que bajó la colina, que tras un bufido le dirigió una mirada llena de hastío.

—No me apetece hacer de niñera, Anna.

—Pues deberías practicar por si algún día te toca hacer ese papel—bromeó la Heartfilia llamando por completo la atención de la mujer de largas trenzas.

—¿A qué te refieres?—la Belserion frunció el ceño buscando respuesta a la insinuación que la otra mujer había lanzado al aire.

—Me refiero a que deberías practicar por si algún día Erza tiene hijos.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber? No he notado ningún tipo de magia ajena a la de Erza, así que es imposible que esté emb- —comenzó a recitar la mujer de largas trenzas tomando por un brazo a su compañera mientras la apartaba ligeramente de la muchedumbre.

Anna comenzó a reír con humor ante el repentino nerviosismo de la Reina de los Dragones. La sola mención de algo relacionado con ese tema era cuanto menos peculiar.

—Ay Eileen...te adelantas demasiado, y no hace falta te pongas así—la poderosa maga celestial le sacó la lengua burlándose en su cara.

—No tiene gracia—el gesto de disconformidad de la Belserion aún acrecentó más las carcajadas de la otra, que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca intentando camuflar su risa a la vez que Eileen se mordió la lengua desesperada para poder evitar decír algo con el tono de voz más alto de lo normal. Definitivamente no quería que nadie se entrometiera en esa humillante situación en la que ella claramente estaba en desventaja.

La mujer de cabellera rubia iba a repetirle que se tranquilizara, pero se detuvo de inmediato al observar cómo la silueta de la joven con armadura se acercaba por la espalda de la Belserion.

—¡Erza!—nombró la maga celestial con exceso de emoción en su tono de voz.

Eileen se sobresaltó y volteó de inmediato ante la sorpresa chocando casi con la Scarlet, que tras evitar el pequeño golpe las miró algo desconfiada.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Erza?—Anna preguntó interesándose por ella e intentando calmar a la Belserion cambiando de tema de conversación.

—Eso...¿hay algo que necesites?—carraspeó Eileen deseando recuperar la compostura cuanto antes mientras se recolocaba su sombrero ante la atenta mirada de su hija.

—Yo...—no sabía como proponer lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero se armó de valor y con decisión se lo dijo—...quisiera que entrenaramos las dos.

Pasados unos minutos, Makarov observaba la escena aún encontrándose a unos metros de distancia y supo perfectamente que la tromenta de emociones encontradas entre las dos mujeres de cabello escarlata empezaba a cesar con lentitud. Y también se preparó para presenciar los intensos golpes de las magas.

Así pues la colina pasó de ser un bello prado a ser un campo cargado de magos regados por el terreno mejorando sus hechizos, motivados por una sola cosa que todos compartían en común: la supervivencia de los vínculos que los mantenían unidos como familia.

...

Mira observaba con especial atención los movimientos de las dos mujeres de cabello escarlata. La afilada hoja de la espada de su compañera chocaba con gran habilidad contra el largo bastón de la otra maga, que con destreza bloqueaba cada uno de todos los espadazos que le eran lanzados.

La tonalidad de las hebras de sus cabellos y la fuerte mirada que ambas mantenían daba gran credibilidad a lo que hacía unos días la Scarlet le explicó. Mira era consciente de lo mal que lo habría pasado Erza al no explicar nada a nadie acerca de lo ocurrido en la batalla contra su propia madre en la guerra. Aunque también comprendía que no era nada fácil asimilar que uno de los enemigos más fuertes y letales resultaba ser la madre en la que siempre creyó.

La Mirajane sonrió con suavidad al comprobar con sus propios ojos que Erza estaba comenzando a aceptar a la otra mujer, aquella que se despojó de su orgullo y se atrevió a pedir ayuda a Fairy Tail.

Si bien era cierto que Eileen Belserion había tenido la intención de matarla durante la guerra, Mira estaba convencida de que aquella maga no era la misma que percibían sus ojos en esos momentos. De hecho estaba pasando gusto en verlas entrenar, e incluso estaba segura que al compartir sangre alguna magia increible entre aquellas dos poderosas magas podia manifestarse en cualquier instante.

—Tu piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?

Aquella familiar y masculina voz la sacó de sus casillas obligandola a buscar con sus sorprendidos orbes el origen de aquellas palabras.Y ahi se mantuvo Laxus, firme y fuerte sin apartar su mirada del entrenamiento de las dos mujeres.

—No sé a qué te refieres...—la joven hizo ver como si no hubiera entendido al hombre de hebras rubias.

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta aún?—Laxus no creía que Mira no se hubiera percatado del grandioso detalle.

—Y según tú me tengo que dar cuenta de...

—¡Obviamente de lo que tienes delante de tus ojos, Mira!—el mago señalo a las dos mujeres de cabello escarlata.

La poseedora del Satan Soul frunció el ceño haciendo creer que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que se refería el nieto del Maestro.

—Maldita sea Mira...es obvio que aquella mujer es la madre de Erza—musitó por lo bajo intentando que nadie nada más que ella lo oyera.

Mira rio entre dientes mientras tapaba coquetamente su boca. Laxus frunció el ceño ante el gesto.

—No me digas que...¿¡ya lo sabías!?

Mira terminó de soltar una carcajada y se levantó de la mullida hierba. Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al joven Dreyar y siguió su camino hacia el interior del gremio, no sin antes dirigirse a él.

—Pensé que serías más astuto, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, Laxus—dijo con un toque de burla para después guiñarle un ojo y sacarle la lengua.

Laxus no pudo por más que voltear y volver a dirigir su mirada hacia las dos mujeres de cabello escarlata, que seguian entrenando duramente. De todos modos el mago dio gracias a que ningún mago andara cerca de él, al menos nadie habría notado el ligero rubor en sus mejillas por culpa del adorable gesto de la Straus. Rio para sus adentros como un tonto sabiendo que ni su magia de rayos podía protegerlo de aquella mujer.

—Intenta leer mi flujo de magia y contraataca con rapidez—habló la Belserion bloqueando el espadazo de Erza de ese modo posicionandose practicamente enfrente de ella, que chasqueo su lengua fastidiada.

Se alejó, soltó la espada y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Estaba realmente cansada y a la vez frustrada por mostrarse sin fuerzas.

—Está bien, descansemos un rato—Eileen también notaba algo de cansancio, por lo que decidió pausar aquel entrenamiento.

Se mantuvo a unos metros alejada de su hija queriendo darle algo de respiro. La mirada de Erza lentamente fue levantandose hasta dejarla fija sobre la de su madre. Se miraron durante unos segundos y aún reinando el silencio disfrutaron de aquel instante.

—Nunca imaginé que podría estar así con alguien que fue mi enemigo—habló la Scarlet haciendo desaparecer su arma junto con su armadura. Esa vez simplemente iría con su usual blusa blanca y su falda azulada.

—Supongo que así es como debería ser—le contestó Eileen deseando que la joven maga aceptara la expresión maternal que le dedicó.

Erza se acercó a ella incluso sorprendiéndola ante la decisión con la que lo hizo.

—Hay un sitio que quiero mostrarte, Eileen—dijo la chica pasando por su lado. La Belserion disfrutó la alegre expresión con la que Erza se le dirigió. Por lo que sin dudarlo un instante siguió los animados pasos de su hija.

El barullo de Magnolia era tan característico que cualquiera que hubiera visitado aquel lugar no podía negar la vida que reinaba en esa característica ciudad.

La Spriggan no se perdía detalle. Los tenderetes expuestos en la calle principal captaban la atención de la multitud de visitantes, que amontonados buscaban la atención del tendero. La variedad de tiendas era digna de admirar y además estaban decoradas con gran alegría, mientras que el murmullo de los ciudadanos era como una melodía que fluía con ritmo por las calles.

—Aquí es—comentó la Scarlet entrando en el lugar, aunque Eileen aún observaba el cartel con el nombre de la tienda esculpido en madera.

—¡Hola, Erza-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo¡ ¿Lo mismo de siempre?—el hombre ya mayor aún mostraba la misma alegría con la que empezó aquel negocio.

—¡Eso es!—Erza cruzó sus manos tras su espalda esperando a que le ofreciera su mejor producto.

Eileen observó a través del cristal la emoción con la que su hija estaba conversando con aquel hombre de baja estatura, pero de alma pura. Entonces la maga se apoyó levemente en su bastón y dejó guardado en su memoria aquella expresión tan agradable de su hija.

—¡Muy bien, podemos marcharnos ya!

Entonces las dos mujeres fueron paseando tranquilamente hasta lo que parecía ser un parque y tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos vacíos que se encontraban a unos metros de la gran fuente que se alzaba en el centro.

—Toma, este es para ti. Está muy rico así que creo que te va a gustar.

Erza abrió la caja de cartón que tenia entre sus manos y le tendió un trozo de pastel de fresa a su progenitora, que lo tomó en sus manos. Aquel era su favorito y seguro que acertaba.

Eileen era totalmente consciente de que el sabor de los alimentos era imperceptible para su paladar por culpa del proceso de dragonificació que sufrió hace cuatrocientos años, pero aquel trozo de pastel se lo había comprado expresamente a ella. Su hija le había regalado aquel trozo de dulce, aquello que le había dicho que estaría tan bueno, aquello que Erza estaba devorando con ganas y rapidez, invlusive la fresa que descansaba encima de la nata que cubría la parte superior del dulce.

La Belserion observó durante unos segundos la pequeña pero rebelde gota de espuma de nata que se había acomodado sin permiso sobre la nariz de la Scarlet. Detalle que hizo que Eileen se viera obligada a tapar levemente sus labios para disimular la sonrisa que se le dibujó al ver la graciosa imagen.

—Son los mejores dulces de Magnolia—recalcó Erza con la boca llena de comida.

Si bien Eileen no disfrutaba al tomar alimentos ni bebidas, se propuso a sí misma deleitarse con aquel manjar que tenía entre sus manos, por lo que tomó el pastel y apreció cada bocado que se fue llevando lentamente a su boca, aunque antes de terminarse el último trozo oyó la risa de la chica que se encontraba a su lado sentada. Buscó el motivo de tal chanza y entonces también tuvo que reir al percatarse de que su nariz también había sido invadida por un poco de la espuma que decoraba el dulce.

—Cosas que pasan.

—Y que lo digas...

Ante aquello las dos mujeres no pudieron reprimir la graciosa carcajada que apenas se resistió en salir de sus interiores. Quién le iba a decir a Erza que un día antes de un gran conflicto se lo iba a pasar bien en compañía de la que en su día fue su enemiga.

...

Las olas chocaban fuertemente contra la proa de los barcos, que con gran maestría, eran dirigidos por el capitán correspondiente de cada navío. Cada uno estaba governado por un Spriggan, aunque por mucho que quisieran demostrar todo su poder, debían reconocer que en un par de meses no habían conseguido ni por asomo reclutar a todo el ejército que en su día atacó Fiore.

—Cada vez que veo este despropósito me entran ganas de dar la vuelta y marcharme—comentó fastidiado Ajeel haciendo levitar un diminuto barco de arena con su mano.

—¡Deja de quejarte, Ajeel! ¡Ya queda menos para bombardear ese maldito gremio!—Whal respondió animado desde otro de los navíos llevándose sus dos manos a la cintura de ese modo demostrando el exceso de poder que tenía.

—Estás loco Whal, maldita sea...

La arrogancia con la que siempre había vivido Ajeel, el Rey del Desierto, se vio en su día minvada por la paliza que Fairy Tail les pegó en la guerra. Él sabía bien que no sebían subestimar a esos magos, y para colmo el Imperio de Alvarez había sufrido recientemente la pura traición de casi la mitad de los Spriggans, entre las cuales se encontraba Eileen Belserion. Aquella mujer daba miedo, y Ajeel sabía perfectamente que el único capaz de enfrentar a aquella loca era August.

—¡Yahau!

—Y ahí está ese estúpido—Jacob observó avergonzado de tener a alguien en su equipo como God Serena, haciendo sus poses extrañas.

En los tres navíos de la hilera de detrás iban August, Invel y Larcade, cada uno en uno. Se mantenían callados y pensativos, pues eran conocedores que aquello que iba a ocurrir en cuestión de horas podía ser crucial para su superviviencia y la de Alvarez.

August se encontraba en el despacho del cual estaba proveído el barco en el que navegaba. Estaba sentando tranquilamente en la gran silla de madera, que llevaba esculpida con gran arte y detalle el símbolo del escudo del Imperio. El mago meditaba, o más bien, no había dejado de pensar acerca de cómo se haría con aquellos huevos de dragón.

—Así que tendré que pelear contra ti—se dijo para sí mismo con seriedad pensando en la Desesperación Escarlata.

August había meditado acerca de aquellos huevos de dragón, que en un principio deseaba hacerse con ellos para reforzar el poder de alvarez, aunque tras haber pasado algún tiempo se decidió en acabar con aquellas criaturas, que aún siendo mágicas eran muy peligrosas. Al fin y al cabo los planes de su padre Zeref era derrotar a Acnologia, un dragón. Y aquellos bichos eran la misma escoria que el monstruo al que se le conoció en su día como el Rey Dragón.

—Esto se va a terminar, Desesperación—musitó por lo bajo sin poder borrar de su mente la imagen de la Belserion.

Bebió un trago del vino que se encontraba en el interior de la copa que reposaba sobre el escritorio. Y August echó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Ya casi había terminado, solamente sería llegar, destruir a todos los magos, y recuperar los dichosos huevos de dragón. Sí, solo sería eso.

...

Las dos magas caminaban tranquilamente sin apenas hablar, aunque precisamente aquello tampoco era tan necesario. La sola presencia de ambas era suficiente como para saciar el sentimiento de añoranza que por mucho que se resistieran no podían negar haber tenido. La Scarlet le mencionó que quería mostrarle un lugar algo especial para ella, a lo que su progenitora no opuso queja alguna en seguirla. Eileen deseaba pasar el tiempo con su única hija, y si Erza quería mostrarle algo importante para ella no podía por más que acompañarla.

—Este es lugar en el que se mantiene vivo el recuerdo de Hilda-obaasan, y aquí es donde vivo yo junto con algunas de mis compañeras—Erza abrió de par en par las puertas de Fairy Hills y se adentró en el vestibulo.

Erza se refirió a la mujer anciana que siempre cuidó de ella y de sus compañeras cuando tan solo eran unas niñas. Entonces ante el simple hecho de recordar a la casera hizo que la nostalgia se apoderara de ella, detalle que no pasó por alto la Belserion, que se quedó esperando afuera del edificio pues pensaba que la confianza que le estaba brindando su hija permitiéndole entrar en su hogar era algo excesivo para ser quien había sido y el daño que le había causado a Erza.

—¿No quieres entrar?—la Scarlet desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la otra mujer al comprobar que aún no se había adentrado en el edificio. Entonces pudo entender la incomodidad de su progenitora, aunque ella de verdad que deseaba pasar tiempo con ella—¡Vamos, nadie va a decirte nada!—sin pensarlo tomó una de las manos enguantadas de Eileen y tiró suavemente de ella obligándola a que sus pies traspasaran el gran portón de Fairy Hills.

Cuando la Spriggan quiso darse cuenta, sus orbes se encontraban brillosos sintiendo casi que la emoción se apoderaba de ella. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y casi se dibujó en ella una gran sonrisa en sus labios, que tuvo que reprimir a duras penas. Cómo iba ella, la Reina de los Dragones, a ponerse a llorar de alegría al vivir ese gesto de amabilidad por parte de su única hija.

—Este es le vestíbulo, pero lo más interesante está en el piso de arriba.

Erza guiñó un ojo a la Belserion, que se encogió de hombros y siguió los pasos de la joven por las ámplias escaleras.

—Aquí es donde guardo las armaduras cuando no me queda espacio en mi Re-equipar, ¡y esta es mi favorita!—Erza señaló abriendo sus brazos ante el disfraz de gato que había en una vidriera cuidadosamente limpia. Eileen analizó algo confundida aquel extraño ropaje.

—¿Y exactamente qué poder te permite tener esta armadura?—la Belserion acarició su barbilla interesada en saber la respuesta.

Entonces alguien apareció por el umbral de la puerta del largo pasillo, siendo ni más ni menos que Levy, la maga intelectual del Gremio. Observó con detenimiento a las dos mujeres de cabello escarlata, que contemplaban con gran interés el insignificante disfraz de la Titania, y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza sin creer que la mayor de ellas le siguiera el juego a Erza.

—Viéndola así cuesta creer que sea la mujer más poderosa de Alvarez...

Entonces Erza se percató de la presencia de su amiga, a la que saludó amistosamente con la mano.

—¡Levy! No pensé que estuvieras en Fairy Hills.

—¡Hola Erza! La verdad es que he venido a descansar un poco, estos últimos días han sido algo aparatosos—comentó la chica cruzando sus manos tras su espalda—veo que estás en buena compañía—añadió cerrando sus vivarachos ojos alegrándose ante la familiar estampa. Al fin y al cabo no había que ser un genio para saber que aquella mujer era ni más ni menos que la madre de su amiga.Y no era para menos, pues la semejanza que las dos mujeres compartían era digna de admirar.

—Quería mostrarle el lugar en el que estamos nosotras—comentó Erza dando por sentado que Levy sí se había percatado de quién era la Belserion de verdad. Era imposible que su amiga no se hubiera dado cuenta del obvio detalle.

Eileen se mantuvo tras la Scarlet a la espera de que su excursión por aquella gran mansión continuara, pero enseguida la chica de cabello alborotado captó su atención al obervar cómo se situaba justo enfrente suya. Notó algo de nerviosismo en su cuerpo, pero esperó a que fuera ella quien se decidiera a hablarle.

—D-disculpe...yo...—Levy no sabía la manera de dirigirse a la imperiosa mujer, pues se alzaba con majestuosidad sobre ella, aunque al alzar su mirada atisbó en los orbes de la Belserion la chispa de amabilidad que la empujó a seguir—quisiera darle las gracias por haber traido de vuelta al Maestro—terminó la joven maga inclinando ligeramente su tronco como muestra de agradecimiento.

Eileen se quedó algo pensativa, y a la vez avergonzada por ese gesto de amabilidad por parte de aquella chica, pues realmente quién debía estar en deuda con los magos de Fairy Tail era ella.

—No las des, al fin y al cabo es mi pago por haberme ayudado en mi misión—respondió la mujer de largas trenzas agitando su mano queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

Levy rio y asintió con su cabeza, para después dirigir de nuevo su vivaracha mirada hacia Erza. Diantres, no se podía negar el gran parecido de aquellas dos.

—¡Bueno, os dejo continuar con el _tour!_

Así pues Levy se despidió con la mano abandonando el luagr.

—Ella vive aquí en Fairy Hills al igual que la mayor parte de todas nosotras, menos Lucy.

—¿Y por qué ella no?—se interesó la Reina de los Dragones siguiendo los pasos de la Scarlet, que se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—Lucy no se crió en Fairy Tail desde pequeña, pero cuando llegó al Gremio ya no había suficientes habitaciones y se independizó en un apartamento. Aunque cuando tenemos que festejar algo siempre vamos a su casa—se carcajeó la joven recordando todos los eventos que habían celebrado en el pequeño hogar de la joven Heartfilia.

El pasillo aparentó no ser nada largo, pero les tomó unos segundos llegar al dormitorio de la Titania, que familiarizada ya con el ambiente abrió la puerta como muchas otras veces.

—Este es mi dormitorio, pero como no me caben todas mis armaduras pues aquí solo tengo un par de cosas.

La Belserion analizó todos y cada uno de los detalles que había en la pequeña sala: una cama individual pegada a la pared, al igual que el armario de madera, aunque el escritorio que se encontraba al otro lado de la esquina de enfrente tenía muchos papeles apilados.

—E-esto...vaya desastre, eh...solo son papeles—Erza desconoció cuando su boca empezó a titubear, pero debía reconocer que tener a su madre en su cuarto con tal desorden la agitó. ¿Acaso las madres no querían que sus hijos tuvieran el cuarto ordenado?

Eileen tomó uno de los pepeles y leyó, " _Re-Equipar: Nivel Avanzado_ ".

Erza la contempló y enseguida quiso explicarse:

—¡No es de gran importancia! S-solo que...bueno, después de la guerra contra Alvarez y Acnologia me di cuenta que tengo que mejorar mucho más mis habilidades, así que decidí empezar a estudiar de nuevo—la Scarlet mantuvo sus manos tras su espalda sin dejar de sentir la poderosa presencia de la otra mujer, que siguió leyendo escasos segundos más los apuntes de su hija.

Caminó directa a otro lugar de la habitación, pues algo había captado toda su atención. El reflejo de su rostro quedó reflejado en el cristal que mantenía aquella fotografía encerrada en su respectivo marco. Y entonces volvió a ver aquel detalle que hizo desaparecer su locura antes de que decidiera intentar suicidarse con la katana de la Titania.

Los cinco jovenes tenían marcada la sonrisa más alegre y bella que había visto jamas. Su hija sonreía ampliamente y la felicidad que se plasmaba en su rostro hizo que Eileen comprendiera lo feliz y protegida que se había mantenido Erza todo aquel tiempo junto con sus compañeros haciendo que aquello la reconfortara, pues estaba convencida de que si su hija se hubiera quedado con ella habría terminado siendo una desgraciada.

—Esa foto la tomamos una vez que fuimos de picnic, y pasaron tantas cosas...—habló Erza llevándose una mano a su cabeza intentando olvidar el repentino recuerdo de aquellos tres magos que usaban sus gases como poder mágico. Juró que casi le entró una náusea.

La Belserion dejó la fotografía sobre la pequeña estantería que había colgada en la pared y enseguida tomó la que se encontraba justo al lado. En ella estaban posando Erza, dos mujeres más y un mago de cabellos azulados con una extraña marca en su ojo derecho, pero aquello no fue lo que escamó a la maga, sinó el ligero pero notorio rubor que había escampado por las mejillas del joven.

—¿Erza, podria ser-

—¡Sigamos!—la Scarlet desapareció de la habitación con rapidez con la intención de obligar a la mujer a que dejara de mirar aquella fotografía en especial. Ella misma siempre que la obserbava quedaba como tonta con la cara de Jellal.

—...el estúpido al que golpeaste?

Eileen dejó de nuevo la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos con la intención de salir también del cuarto de la Titania. "Seguro que era ese inútil al que golpeó", se dijo carcajeandose ligeramente.

Finalmente y tras haberle mostrado todo Fairy Hills, las dos magas salieron afuera del edificio sintiendo cómo la agradable brisa les acariciaba la blanquecina piel y alborotaba con algo de rebeldía las hebras de tonalidad escarlata que tanto las caracterizaba.

—Erza.

La susodicha volteó a ver el origen de aquella voz, que por extraño que pareciese tenía una agradable sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Solo quería decirte que estoy enormemente feliz de que encontraras a este Gremio.

Eileen cerró sus chispeantes orbes dejándose llevar por la emoción y acrecentó su sonrisa dejando incluso que se pudieran ver sus blanquecinos dientes, lo que provocó en Erza un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ella ignoró el porqué, pero ver el rostro de su madre con aquella emoción en parte la estaba abrumado por dentro. Entonce sdecidieron permanecerun rato más en aquel lugar contemplando en especial silencio el ámplio mar de la costa antes de volver al gremio y seguir con su entrenamiento.

Cayó la noche y todos los integrantes del gremio de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos en el gran salón, aunque a diferencia de la noche anterior, aquella no estaba siendo especialmente una fiesta. Al contrario, se mantenían con un semblante serio y sin ganas de festejar nada, pues esperaban un conflicto del cual jamás habrían previsto que se repetiría.

Rechinó la puerta de madera del despacho del Maestro Makarov y se vio a la Belserion salir con imperiosidad y con pasos contundentes ddejando a su paso el sonido de sus tacones, un paso tan majestuoso y tan característico en ella que intimidiarían al mismísimo diablo. Inconscientemente los magos que se encontraban taponando el pasillo que había entre las mesas de madera se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a la Spriggan.

—Seguidme.

Su voz sonó imponente y no recibió nignuna réplica por parte de los demás Spriggans, que se levantaron sin rechistar y tranquilamente la siguieron. Era hora de elaborar el esquema para reventar el máximo de soldados posibles.

—¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Acercáos todos!—Makarov se subió encima de la barra del bar y esperó a que todos a los que él llamaba "hijos" atendieran a sus palabras.

La mirada de ellos era tan decidida que parecía que fueran capaces de detener la peor de las desgracias, aunque en verdad él creía que eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Makarov se sentía realmente orgulloso de ellos.

—Muy bien, si estáis ya todos escuchad atentamente. Este es el plan—sonrió de medio lado dando la mayor confianza a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Mientras afuera del gremio permanecieron en círculo casi la mitad del poder del Imperio de Alvarez.

—Este es el plan—habló la Belserion dirigiendo su mirada a todos y cada uno de los Spriggans que se encontraban con ella.

En un primer momento se quedaron boquiabiertos al haber escuchado aquellas palabras, ¿acaso estaba loca?

—Esto no va a ser nada fácil—hablo DiMaria cruzando sus brazos sin estar muy segura de aquello.

—Eileen-sama, no creo que...vaya a funcionar, pero haré lo que usted mande—Neinhart se llevó una mano a su cabeza intentando asimilar la información. De todos modos iba a acatar las ordenes de la Desesperación Escarlata siéndole fiel hasta el final.

La Belserion observó a los dos magos que aún no habían opinado al respecto y deseaba escuchar sus respectivas respuestas.

—Mmm...es una maldita locura, pero hace tiempo que no tengo algo de acción así que me parece bien—Bradman habló descruzando sus manos y manteniendo su rostro en la sombra. DiMaria y Neinhart lo miraron extrañados, aquel no era el Bradman al que conocían. Fairy Tail lo estaba transformando, pensó la mujer de cabello rubio.

—¿Brandish?—DiMaria dejó de prestar atención al Spriggan dirigiendo su confusa mirada hacia su compañera, que mantenía sujetando su barbilla con una de sus manos rumiando sobre el asunto.

—Odio pelear contra los nuestros...—la joven de cabello verdoso se lamentó.

—Lo entiendo, Brandish. Pero esto requiere la participación de todos, sinó no lograremos parar a August—la Belserion insistió queriendo convencer a la Spriggan.

Brandish observó unos segundos a la Belserion, que decidida tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros intentando transferirle toda la confianza que podía. La joven se extrañó ante el comportamiento de aquella mujer porque nunca se mostró de aquella manera cuando estaba en Alvarez, es más, nunca imaginó que supiera pelear en equipo. Claramente Fairy Tail la había cambiado, pensó Brandish mientras asentía levemente con su cabeza dando su aprobación al plan trazado por la Desesperación Escarlata. Al fin y al cabo ella buscó a una auténtica reina para dirigir el desastre que se avecinaba.

—Bien, entonces ese será el plan—sentenció la mujer de largas trenzas usando su poder de convicción en sus compañeros.

Y allí se mantuvieron juntos unos minutos despejando las dudas acerca de la estrategia trazada.

—¿Lo notáis, verdad?—habló Brandish dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte quedando dibujado en el mar la gran luna blanca.

—Imposible no hacerlo—Bradman mantuvo sus brazos cruzados aún sin restarle importancia a la flota que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

—Lo conseguiremos—Neinhart sabía que aunque los barcos aún no se divisaban a lo lejos, la presencia del poder mágico de sus compañeros de Alvarez era más que notoria.

Eileen siguió con su mirada la misma trayectoria que la de Brandish. La maga era consciente que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil, y si a ese hecho se le sumaba las pocas ganas que tenía ella de tratar con August la cosa se complicaba. Pero no iba a permitir que la disputa que mantenía desde hacía tiempo con el mago más poderoso de Alvarez afectara a los demás. Y ella bien sabía que debería tomar precauciones ante el hecho de que su mayor debilidad se encontraría en el campo de batalla. Por nada del mundo permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera a Erza, ella era su mayor tesoro y la protegería como madre y como dragón.

 **Continuará...**

Otro más ^^

Me pienso si volver a subirlo algo más editado, porque no sé si me da la sensación de haberlo escrito muy rápido, aunque me lo he reeleido un par de veces.

En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Esto no está mucho para terminar!

Gracias y un saludo ;)


End file.
